Dos Halfeti Roses
by Serenia Alba
Summary: Hidup, Harga diri, dan Identitas menjadi taruhan. Tidak peduli siapapun kamu. Jika kamu ingin mengetahui semuanya maka sekarang hentikan apapun yang kamu lakukan untuk mempehatikannya. Lalu biarkanlah kedua tanganmu menangkap mawar-mawar berjatuhan itu dan rasakan bersama dengan jatuhnya cucuran jam pasir.. Akankah semua mawar itu memberitahumu? First Crime Fic, Albafica Pov #RnR?
1. Reunion

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter I by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime, Adventure, Drama, Hurt comfort, etc.**

Hi semua~ Author sedikit tergoda nulis fic Crime gara-gara nonton Woman Who Called Fujiko Mine, yang jelas author ngerasa tuh film keren karena tokoh favorit author (Fujiko Mine) bisa ditayangin sisi gelapnya ya gelap banget maksudnya.

 **Disclaimer** : **Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author**

 **Warning :**

-Setiap summary percapter bakal beda.

-Albafica disini cewek _Assasins_.

-Inspirasi dari Woman Who Called Fujiko Mine.

-Saga yang disini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga. (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang)

-Ini semi AU.

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader.

- _ **Rate**_ **: T (13 or older)**

 **Summary** : Albafica, seorang wanita _Assassin_ dengan julukan "Bloody Rose Queen" dan kadang juga sebagai _Lady Spy_ di waktu lain. Semua berawal semenjak seorang gadis mudah yang berani bertaruh untuk seluruh kecantikan Albafica sehingga mengakibatkannya hampir dikejar-kejar oleh komplotan misterius. Di waktu yang bersamaan dia kembali bertemu dengan kawan lamanya. Seorang kawan yang hendak membantunya setiap waktu.

 **Chapter I : Reunion**

Sekarang, hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan

Padaku yang selalu kau perhatikan

Sekali lagi kuperingatkan

Semua ini akan menyeretmu pada kematian

Bahkan lebih dari kematian…

Di mana hatimu terpenjarakan

Dengan nama penjara cinta

Lari dan lari selamanya dalam keabadian…

Lebih dari penjara dewa mimpi dan kematian

Disana aku bisa lupa atas kenangan…

Hidup, harga diri, aib sebagai taruhan…

Siapa yang menjadi budak?

Siapa yang menjadi tuan?

Apakah Tuhan melihatku?

Apakah Tuhan meninggalkanku?

Atau masih melindungiku?

Penderitaan yang tak henti-hentinya datang,

Seakan semua yang ada padaku menghilang

Rasa sakit bersama nanah merusak raga

Semua kebencian masalalu dimurnikan

Tak bicara maka lari

Tak lari maka sembunyi

Saat menemukanku, hukum aku

Saat menghukumku, bunuh aku

Tolong aku…

Bagaimanapun pria baik

Aku tak akan mengambil apapun darimu

Mawarku akan mengisi kekosongan hatimu

Jadi jika kau ingin memperhatikanku,

Pertama hentikan apapun darimu

Hentikan segalanya dan biarkan hati kita bersatu…

 **Albafica Pov**

 _Ponte Casino, Makau._

Butiran pasir waktu itu datang dari seorang pengusaha terkenal Negeri Sakura, Mitsumasa Kido. Pria itu merupakan orang ningrat berdarah Asia yang umurnya sudah paruh baya mengenakan _Yukata_ hitam dan sangat nekat melakukan apapun demi cucu tersayangnya. Dia adalah wanita yang umurnya jauh lebih muda dariku, mungkin umurnya masih awal sembilan belas tahun. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut ungu tua, bermata hijau _emerald_ besar, memiliki wajah yang terlihat seperti keturunan Eropa, berpakaian sedikit mewah tapi terlihat sederhana. Karena dia hidup dengan kakeknya yang ningrat ini, dia selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang kriminal atas segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hartanya dan ada beberapa alasan lainnya yang belum diketahui. Karena gadis ini pula aku harus bekerjasama dengannya entah secara terpaksa atau sukarela, yang jelas aku melakukannya. Pernah terpikirkan bahwa hal seperti ini agak aneh jika aku harus membunuh siapapun yang hendak membahayakan gadis bernama lengkap Saori Kido tersebut. Bukan cuma itu saja, aku terkejut sekali dibuat oleh mereka yang benar-benar meminta bantuan bersifat darurat sampai berniat mencari tempatku. Mereka berdua rela datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke Makau hanya untuk menemuiku.

Saat itu mereka datang ke kasino terbesar seantero Makau tepat ketika aku sedang singgah untuk beberapa waktu. Kasino bercat putih megah itu dibangun sangat dekat dengan muara laut tempat kapal-kapal berlayar menuju arah laut China Selatan, Kasino Ponte. Lampu-lampu sekitar kasino tersebut bahkan ikut menerangi lautan yang mengalir tenang. Merupakan tempat orang-orang kelas menengah ke atas yang bermain dan berjudi mempertaruhkan keberuntungan miliknya. Mereka tak peduli mendapat kartu keburukan ataupun kebaikan, mereka tidak peduli apapun hasilnya. King, As, Queen, atau Jack terlewat sekilas saja. Seakan harta mereka tidak pernah habis untuk kesenangan semu sesaat yang mungkin bisa membawa petaka. Waktu di sini membuktikan kalau kutipan waktu adalah uang itu benar, dosa tak terpikirkan oleh hati suci mereka. Aku datang dan menjadi tertarik bermain berkali-kali sampai seminggu lamanya terjebak, tidak ada yang tahu jika seorang wanita sepertiku bisa terus menang dalam bermain rolet. Taruhan yang kuambil tidaklah terlalu besar jika dibilang dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, tapi bola rolet itu selalu tepat sasaran sesuai prediksi sehingga aku mendapatkan banyak keuntungan. Sayangnya, semua itu berubah dalam sekejap ketika aku bertemu dengan sebuah peristiwa yang tak dapat kulupakan dengan mereka. Terutama seakan gadis itu menghancurkan keberuntungan dalam jiwa ini retak dengan taruhan gilanya saat bermain.

Gadis bergaun putih panjang tersebut dalam sekejap mata datang sambil bertaruh untuk kecantikan seorang wanita bergaun putih panjang lainnya. Dia yang diajak bertaruh dengan gadis muda itu adalah aku, seorang wanita berambut biru yang sedang duduk sambil menatapnya dengan wajah keheranan. Aku baru saja menang dari seorang pria Rusia yang gagal bertaruh lalu ada gadis muda menantangku bermain Rolet di ruangan VIPku sendiri. Dia masuk dengan mudahnya tanpa harus berurusan dengan penjaga yang semakin membuatku heran. Gadis muda bermata besar berdiri sambil memberikan senyum bak dewi kemenangan untuk menantangku bermain, dia tak sadar kalau sikapnya memberikan kecurigaan pada orang. Ada beberapa alasan aku terpaksa menerima tantangan konyol ini. Pertama, aku sudah terlalu bosan selalu menang terus-menerus tanpa ada acara menerima kekalahan. Kedua, baru pertama kalinya ada wanita yang bertaruh soal kecantikanku bukan uangku. Dan yang terakhir, aku tidak suka dengan wanita serba tahu soal identitas orang khususnya mengenai identitas asliku yang tidak boleh diungkap sembarangan.

"Wanita cantik sepertimu sungguh sangat beruntung sampai dewi kemenangan pun bisa berada dipihakmu," Gadis muda itu berkata kepadaku yang masih duduk sambil menatapnya. Dari gelagat tingkahnya saja wanita ini sudah jelas ada yang dia mau.

"Begitukah sampai membuatmu terpesona?" Aku tersenyum bangga, "Bahkan dia bisa pergi sesuai hatinya jika ingin tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan rasa sakit."

"Bagaimana kalau kita main permainan kecil ini? Dewi kemenangan yang memihakmu akan melihat secara langsung saat kau bermain." Tawarnya seringai meraba meja Rolet.

"Tentu, aku merasa agak bosan karena menang terus. Sedikit hiburan dengan orang baru sepertimu jauh lebih menarik," aku melipatkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Jika kau menang dalam permainan kecil ini, aku akan memberimu seluruh ruangan VIPku di tempat ini cuma-cuma," Katanya membuat mataku membesar saat mendengar pernyataan ini, "Kau mau? Ini sebuah penawaran kecil bagi wanita sepertimu."

"Penawaran kecil ya? Agak berlebihan jika kau menawariku seluruh ruangan kasino ini. Lalu apakah yang harus aku pertaruhkan untuk tempat semewah ini? Aku bahkan tak punya-"

"Kau punya kecantikan alamiahmu yang seharga dengan semua ruangan VIP kasino ini." Jawab wanita berambut ungu panjang tersebut menunjukan senyum menyeringai lagi. "Aku ingin bertaruh semua kecantikanmu. Bisakah kau menerimanya Marina? Atau bisa kupanggil sekarang Albafica," Dia jelas membuatku terbelalak kaget, aku penasaran bagaimana dia tahu identitas asliku dan sosok asli wanita menyebalkan yang serba tau ini.

"Semua kecantikanku, apakah kau yakin?" kataku dengan menahan tawa. "Belum ada yang yang berani bertaruh seunik ini kepadaku," kataku lagi.

"Ya, aku bertaruh untuk semuanya."

"Kau gadis yang menarik, aku terima tantanganmu," jawabku.

Dealer mulai memutar Rolet kami berdua. Perlahan-lahan rolet tersebut berputar semakin kencang sehingga angka-angka pada rolet itu bergerak dengan cepatnya. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu masih mengembangkan senyuman kepadaku, aku yang melihatnya hanya member tatapan sinis dengan senyum masam. Tantangan konyolnya ini membuatku penasaran mengapa dia mau kecantikanku, lalu kacamata hitam yang dipakainya jelas-jelas mencurigakan dari pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku merasa kalau kacamata hitam itu kelihatan tidak biasa seperti ada sebuah alat canggih pada bagian lensanya. Dengan demikian, Aku sangat yakin dengan persepsiku yang satu ini. Rencananya terbilang sangat matang, dia sudah mempersiapkan semua itu dari awal untuk menantangku.

Untungnya, dia tidak tau jika aku bekerjasama dengan _dealer_. Akupun memberi aba-aba supaya _dealer_ tau maksudku untuk tidak membuat gadis muda itu menang, si dealer mengangguk bahwa mengiyakan aba-abaku itu. Bola rolet mulai dileparkan ke arah yang berlawanan pada permukaan bulat yang dimiringkan. Bola itu bergelinding cepat mengelilingi roda tersebut. Mulailah kami berdua mempertaruhkan angka kami masing-masing. Aku nomor 18 merah dan Dia bertaruh nomor 31 hitam. Mataku tetap memperhatikan arah bola di Rolet dengan seksama dan berharap wanita muda ini pergi jauh-jauh sekarang ini. Lambat laun roda yang bergerak kencang itu berhenti diikuti bola yang mengelinding itu menjadi perlahan. Bola itu berhenti bergelinding di angka 31 hitam tepat disebelah angka yang aku pasang. Dia tersenyum kembali ketika aku terkejut melihat prediksi yang salah pada roda taruhan itu. Sial, aku benar-benar kalah telak dibuatnya sampai mulutku tertutup rapat.

Setelah aku kalah dari gadis ini, dia membawaku ke lantai teratas dimana kami bisa saling berbicara tatap muka. Aku berjalan bersamanya sambil dikawali oleh pengawal-pengawal yang tinggi besar. Salah satu diantara pengawal-pengawal itu ada seorang pria botak yang akrab dengan si gadis muda, kalau tidak salah dengar dia bernama Tatsumi. Pria itu membicarakan soal kesepakatan yang hendak terjadi padaku nanti. Dia pasti mau ke ruangan itu, gadis berambut lurus panjang berniat berbicara kepadaku di tempat khusus hanya untuk orang-orang yang berkepentingan saja yang dapat masuk. Elevatornya saja tersedia khusus hanya untuk ke lantai tersebut. Bahkan mata orang-orang tertuju pada saat kami berjalan keluar dari elevator, mereka memberikan sebuah hormat selamat datang kepada Saori. Aku jelas makin heran soal identitas dan tujuan wanita yang menuntunku ini. Gadis berwajah baik-baik seperti dia tidak mungkin pemilik gedung ini walaupun dia menawarkanku seluruh ruangan kasino tadi saat bermain.

"Silakan duduk Nona Albafica," segeralah aku duduk di sofa lalu mulai bertanya dengan wajah yang terheran-heran, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, izinkan aku pertemukan dengan Kakekku terlebih dahulu," dia menjawab. Lalu munculah seorang pria setengah baya berjalan dengan pelannya ke tempat kami berdua duduk. Dia berpakaian _Yukata_ Hitam, memiliki tinggi tegap, juga sambil memegangi tongkatnya. Walaupun kulihat memang dia sudah berumur, tapi tubuh tetap terlihat sehat dan bugar dari kalangannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Albafica," Pria itu tersenyum saat memberi sambutan hangat kepadaku lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis muda.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Tuan," aku bersikap sopan kepada beliau jika dipikir-pikir dia memang orang terpadang. Setelan _Yukata_ hitam yang dia kenakan itu tidak terlihat sembarangan dipakai, dia terlihat formal dan rapih sesuai dengan wibawa kepribadian pria tersebut.

"Sebelumnya izinkan saya perkenalkan diri terlebih daluhu, saya Saori Kido. Lalu pria ini adalah Kakek Saya, Mitsumasa Kido," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi bisakah aku tahu untuk sebuah alasan yang rasional, kenapa kalian datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke sini untuk seorang wanita yang sebenarnya adalah _Assasins_?" aku sejak tadi sudah gatal mau menanyakan ini.

"Kami telah mencarimu kemana-mana, dengan kebetulan pula pihak pemilik gedung ini juga yang memberitakan kepada kami sehingga kami bisa cepat menemukan lokasimu lewat CCTV. Sesuai informasi yang kudapatkan, Kau wanita muda misterius berumur dua puluh tahunan lebih dengan mata biru laut dan rambut biru panjang sepinggang. Wanita yang wajah dan nuraninya mencerminkan kecantikan sampai membuat semua pria pasti terperdaya. Tidak, bahkan wanita pasti akan dipengaruhi olehnya," jelas Saori.

"Oh, sepertinya kau banyak mendengar informasi tentangku," kataku merasa tersanjung.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mencari tahu tentang dirimu beberapa waktu lamanya," jawab gadis itu sedikit tersenyum. "Wanita muda yang kadang-kadang menjadi _Lady Spy_ , dan juga terkadang dia menjadi _Assasins_ beralias **Bloody Rose Queen.** Identitasnya yang sangat rahasia tanpa diketahui oleh masyarakat luas, menggunakan metode kecantikan sekaligus kejeniusannya yang dapat membunuh korban, _femme fatale_ yang membuat rasa sakit atas cambuk kematian menjadi keindahan sejati yang abadi. Tidak banyak diketahui soal profil aslimu karena sedikitnya informasi."

"Kami datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang untuk mencari tahu tentangmu lewat dunia bawah hanya untuk satu tujuan," kata Tuan Mitsumasa. Aku pun bertanya karena penasaran,"Lalu apa tujuan itu?"

"Tujuan itu adalah melindungi cucuku dan membunuh orang membahayakannya."

"Tunggu sebentar, kau jauh-jauh mencariku cuma untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang pengawal? Apakah kalian berdua bercanda? Maaf Tuan tapi sepertinya kau salah orang," aku terkekeh sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kami tidak salah orang, Nona Albafica. Justru karena orang yang membahayakanku adalah lawan yang sulit juga bahaya untuk kami tangani seorang diri. Sudah beberapa tahun ini kami berdua menjadi sasaran pembunuhan mereka."

"Tidak, bukan cuma kami. Kau juga adalah orang yang diincar, karena mereka tahu seorang pria bernama Dokter Rugonis Kerbusch memiliki hubungan erat denganmu," Saori mencoba meyakinkanku. Nama yang dia sebut membuat hatiku serasa ditembak oleh sebuah senapan nyasar, kepalaku sedikit mundur dan kedua tanganku sedikit mengepal. Mulutku tertutup rapat mengakibatkan gadis yang bertatap muka denganku bertanya sekali lagi. Gadis itu sangat berani mengintimidasiku.

"Dengan penuh hormat, kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan darurat darimu," pintanya membungkukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jadi bisakah kalian beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?" pintaku beranjak melangkah pergi.

"Kuberi kau waktu sampai besok siang," kata Saori setuju dengan penawaranku.

"Baik, kurasa cukup. Tapi aku tak bisa janji untuk menerimanya," aku tersenyum tipis pada kedua orang di depanku dan pergi.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

Tak lama aku pergi dari ruangan pertemuan itu, segera kuhidupkan mesin mobil bertipe _convertible_ merah yang terparkir di ruang bawah tanah. Aku terdiam sebentar sambil menahan rasa sesak lalu menjalankannya dengan rasa yang amat gelisah. Tidak biasanya aku gelisah begini, kondisi yang tidak bagus untuk fokus menyetir di malam hari yang gelap. Jelas kata-kata gadis bernama Saori tadi mengganggu benak pikiranku belum lagi situasinya yang makin berat sejak aku dipaksa untuk menerima tawaran tadi. Dia mengetahui segalanya tentangku dan dia pula yang mengingatkanku tentang pria itu. Saori menyebut jelas namanya, seseorang yang sudah lenyap termakan oleh goresan waktu. Jantungku hampir berhenti saat mendengarnya, pria itu adalah Ayahku yang dia sebut. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarnya lagi, mungkin sudah terpendam di tempat yang sangat dalam.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik apalagi harus merangkap menjadi _Assasins_ sekaligus pengawal. Perkerjaan yang mereka tawarkan, maksudku bantuan yang mereka minta benar-benar permohonan bantuan yang ribet. Akan tetapi, hal itu terus mengingatkanku sebuah kenangan buruk dan aku sangat ingin membuangnya jauh-jauh ke dasar jurang tak berujung. Tunggu sebentar, ada beberapa orang yang mengikutiku menggunakan Mobil _Mercy_ Hitam sekarang. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan topi fedora yang menutup kepala mereka. Kucoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif ini untuk berbelok ke jalan yang masih ramai dengan masyarakat yang berlalu lalang. Kucoba sekali lagi melalui arah yang berlawanan karena curiga. Mereka pun juga berbelok ke arah yang aku lalui, jadi langsung kupercepat laju mobil secepat mungkin agar tak diikuti. Kecepatan mobil 80 km/jam, 100km/jam, jarum speedometerku terus naik. Aku tidak peduli kalau nantinya menunjuk sampai jarum angka terakhir.

Disamping itu, sebuah senapan berjenis _AK47_ bersiap-siap menembak kaca bagian belakang mobilku. Pasti yang mereka incar untuk ditembak adalah bagian kepalaku. Secepat mungkin aku mengambil senapan _M-16_ yang tepat berada di jok kursi sebelah. Jika dilihat kaca mobil mereka memang dibuat untuk anti peluru, jadi titik kelemahannya kemungkinan terletak pada sekitar bawah bagian mesin dan ban. Lalu kutembak mobil mereka satu persatu sampai beberapa mobil tersebut hancur lebur akibat tabrakan-tabrakan yang terhitung hanya dalam hitungan detik. Satu tembakan, dua tembakan terus silih berganti menyebabkan kerusakan fatal pada sebagian besar kendaraan orang-orang misterius itu. Lagi-lagi kulihat kaca spionku yang terlihat semuanya kembali sepi, hanya beberapa mobil biasa yang melalui jalan yang kulalui. Hatiku terasa ada yang tidak biasa-biasa saja dengan keadaanku sekarang. Dan lebih anehnya, tak ada lagi mobil yang mengejarku padahal jumlah mobil mereka tadi terbilang banyak. Untuk memastikannya, aku pun mengerem mobil dan memakirkannya di sisi jembatan. Kuperhatikan seluruh penjuru jalan sampai penggunanya, mereka memang tak mengejarku lagi tapi tetap saja ada yang ganjal. Kemudian kuperiksa seluruh bagian mobilku sampai mesinnya. Tepat yang kupikirkan, rupanya ada sebuah bom berskala kecil pada tangki pelumas yang diberi waktu hanya berkisar tiga puluh detik. Waktu yang sangat singkat itu membuatku lari sejauh mungkin dari ledakan mobil tersebut dengan pakaian koyak beserta luka pada tubuh.

Dengan kondisi penampilan yang sedikit berantakan dan kotor, aku berjalan diterangi lampu tepi jalan saat gelapnya malam tanpa cahaya bulan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlalu banyak bahkan tidak ada yang melihatku satupun. Kaki-kaki ini mulai sedikit lemas dan mataku mulai sedikit kabur untuk melihat jalan. Sebagai akibatnya, aku memegang kaca etalase toko untuk membantuku berdiri. Dari kaca etalase itu juga aku melihat kelompok misterius itu sepertinya sedang mencari keberadaanku yang masih hidup. Mumpung di dekat toko tersebut terdapat gang kecil yang sepi, aku yang melihatnya segera lari untuk bersembunyi. Jalan kecil penuh dengan barang-barang rongsokan yang tidak terpakai seperti labirin kecil dan terlihat sepi. Kulanjutkan dengan menyandarkan tubuh ini karena tidak bisa menahan bebannya lagi, nafasku yang sesak seakan-akan mau berhenti. Aku berusaha untuk memulihkan diri sebisa mungkin tapi yang ada malah memperparah keadaan.

"Siapa disana?!" Teriakku saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang datang dari luar. Aku mencoba membidik senapan dari balik tembok ke arah bayangan itu saat mendekat. Tubuhku mulai berkeringat saat langkah kaki itu makin terdengar. Aku yang sedikit takut langsung menembaknya tanpa mendengar sepatah kata dari si bayangan misterius. Segera setelah itu, seorang pria berumur masih berdiri jauh di depanku. Dia berpakaian jas hitam kerah panjang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, berambut pendek hijau terang, dengan mata merah tua. Tidak salah lagi dia adalah partnerku Shion.

"Hei kalau mau menembak lihat-lihat dulu, kau akan kena masalah jika menembak orang dengan peluru nyasar di Negara ini! Untung tanganku hanya sedikit lecet!" keluh Shion memegangi tangannya.

"Kau…" aku tak bisa berkata dan hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sedikit menyipit karena penglihatanku mulai kabur.

"Albafica!" dia berteriak saat melihat kondisiku yang sedikit lemah dan berantakan. Pemuda itu sangat panik sampai-sampai dia lari mendekatiku. "Shion..." Aku tersentak kaget saat dia tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat.

"Mengapa kau bisa sampai terluka parah begini?" katanya sangat khawatir saat memegang luka pada tanganku. Takut-takut darahku terkontaminasi racun langsunglah aku menghempaskan tangannya saat darah dari luka itu menetes. Merah pada darahku kelihatan tidak biasa pada warna normalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak peduli berapa kali aku memberi tahu, jangan suka terlalu khawatir! Bahkan kau sendiri tidak peduli dengan lukamu!" celotehku merobek seutas kain dari lengan gaunku untuk menutup luka lecetan pada pergelangan tangan Shion.

"Alba, kau butuh pertolongan pertama. Cepatlah kita harus ke rumah sakit!" seru Shion menarik lenganku untuk berdiri dan sepertinya tidak peduli pada kalimatku tadi. Tubuhku makin melemah saat dia menarikku.

"Shion, kau benar-benar tidak..." Kataku mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shion mencoba membantuku. Otot-ototku mulai melemah seperti mau lumpuh, tanganku sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan, juga tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Aku terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahannya lagi bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

 _ **.**_

Sekitar pukul delapan pagi bersama datangnya cahaya jendela yang membentang di seluruh ruangan. Perlahan-lahan kubuka kelopak mata yang mengatup sambil sedikit mengerang, dilanjutkan dengan membangunkan tubuhku yang masih lemas. Terakhir kali kuingat, tubuh ini hampir lumpuh setelah kabur dari kejaran seseorang. Dengan kepala yang masih sakit kulihat penjuru ruangan yang berbau obat, ruangan tersebut cukup luas bercat putih yang berisikan alat-alat medis dan sebuah wastafel. Tempat yang menopangku saat tidak sadar ini merupakan bangsal seperti biasanya dengan tangan kiri dipasang jarum dari selang infus, tak lupa baju tidur yang kukenakan serba putih bukan gaun kotor kemarin malam. Mataku sedikit membesar saat menyadari bahwa sekarang sedang berbaring di rumah sakit. Aku berpikir bahwa Pria muda pada insiden kemarin malam itu memiliki hubungan dengan semua pengobatan medisku. Ini pasti ulahnya, Shion membopongku setelah tahu aku sedang ada pada masa-masa kritis. Beberapa jahitan pada tanganku juga pasti hasil pekerjaannya.

Kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawatku dengan menggesernya. Sosok pria berjas putih layaknya dokter tersebut masuk dengan langkah yang pelan agar suara sepatunya tidak mengganggu ketenangan ruangan, dia juga membawa nampan yang terdapat segelas air dan roti isi coklat.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," gumam Shion tersenyum tipis sambil mengatur peralatan medis yang terkait pada tiang alumunium di sebelahku.

"Oh betapa baiknya kau, Dokter!" balasku dengan mulut mengatup.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus, kau membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pertolongan di saat yang tepat. Bukankah begitu Dokter Shion?" kataku lagi memberinya senyum mengejek.

"Sarapan pagi untukmu, Nona Albafica. Aku harap kau tidak berpikir untuk kabur dari Klinik temanku," Shion menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja lalu duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Klinik?" gumamku heran.

"Ya, ini adalah Klinik. Kau terkejut?" jawabnya. "Karena kau pasti akan melarangku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit jadi aku membawamu ke tempat ini. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau bisa sampai separah itu?" Shion kembali bertanya padaku.

"Pertanyaan tidak penting untuk diberi jawaban," jawabku singkat.

"Aku tau kau sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang saat kita bertemu semalam," lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Cepat ceritakan, Atau aku akan melemparkan tubuh yang lemah itu ke jalan supaya mereka cepat menemukan keberadaanmu," Shion tetap bersih keras sambil membalasku dengan senyuman aneh, kali ini dia sangat menjengkelkan. Rasanya lebih baik aku tidak ditolongnya kalau dia mengintimidasi dengan embel-embel menemukan letak keberadaanku.

"Baiklah, kau memang selalu keras kepala bahkan semasa kita kita sekolah!"cibirku.

"Kau juga sama tetap cerewet seperti biasa, cantik,"gumam Shion.

"Permisi, bisakah kamu tidak menggodaku? Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dari jawabanku, Dokter," kataku kesal menahan amarah untuk menjitak Shion dengan tangan yang dikepal.

"Ceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu sambil sarapan, bolehkan?" pintanya.

"Heh, kau selalu memaksa seperti biasanya," kataku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari memulai Sarapan. Akupun mengatakan, "Semalam aku habis kalah bermain rolet di sebuah kasino terkenal dengan seorang gadis lebih muda dariku. Nah saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel, aku tiba-tiba dikejar oleh komplotan misterius yang berhasil menghancurkan mobilku dan membuatku terluka parah serasa seperti mau lumpuh. Benar yang kau katakan kalau aku sedang diburu oleh mereka sampai akhirnya bersembunyi di sekitar gang kecil. Saat itu pula aku bertemu dengan pria keras kepala yang bernama Shion. Sudah puas?"

"Tentu, itulah kenapa aku memintamu bercerita,"jawab Shion tersenyum puas.

"Entah kenapa semenjak aku bertemu dengan gadis sok tau itu, hidupku berubah menjadi sial ditambah lagi bertemu denganmu. Oh cobaan apalagi yang hendak diberikan kepadaku setelah ini!" Aku mencoba menyudutkan Shion.

"Kau jahat sekali, aku memintamu cerita karena bekas lukamu itu ada racun langka _Botulinum Toxin_."

" _Botulinum toxin_ katamu?"

"Asumsiku mengatakan, kau habis terkena tembakkan peluru yang dilumuri racun dari tembakan senapan _AK47_. Tanpa kau sadari racun itu masuk ke dalam tubuh yang membuat semua ototmu melemas sampai akhirnya kau sulit bernafas, benarkan?" jelas Shion.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu sampai selengkap itu," aku berdecak kagum atas penjelasan forensik Shion.

"Saat melihat darah yang menetes dari tubuhmu terlihat aneh, aku langsung memeriksa setelah mengobatimu. Aku semakin curiga saat matamu sedikit terlihat kabur dan merasa sesak nafas saat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Untung-untung Tuhan menjawab doaku agar kau dapat selamat dari racun langka itu ditambah kau habis ditembak."

"Shion, Apa-apaan ini?!" Seruku. Entah ada angin yang lewat sampai dia memelukku dengan erat begini yang terkesan terlalu dramatik dari kemarin malam.

"Kemana saja kau pergi selama ini? Apakah kau tidak tahu orang-orang bertanya kepadaku? Aku bahkan tak bisa menerima atas alasan tidak jelasmu yang menghilang beberapa tahun lalu, Alba," Shion menghela nafas pelan. "Kau yang hidup atas cahaya nurani para dewi sekarang berada dan hiduo di dunia bawah penuh dosa itu dengan sebutan **'Bloody Rose Queen** ' yang telah berpengalaman menjadi _Lady Spy_ maupun _Assasins_. Jika Paman Rugonis tau tentang keadaanmu yang sekarang, dia pasti akan kecewa."

"Kau tau banyak informasi tentangku yang sekarang seperti gadis sok tau itu ya, Shion?" kataku agak tersenyum terpaksa ketika aku kembali mendengar sebutan ayahku lagi.

"Jika kau belum bisa menerima kematian Ayahmu, kumohon janganlah terlibat jauh dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi," ujar Shion serius menatap wajahku.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, kau lihat kan aku sedang dikejar seseorang? Justru itu aku tidak mau orang-orang sekitar terlibat," Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Jangan terlalu membuat dirimu sengsara, aku bisa membantumu jika kita hidup bersama," Shion berkata sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Shion.

"Dengan kata lain, kau tidak perlu sendiri lagi menanggungnya," ujar Shion tersenyum.

"Oh, kau yakin mau hidup bersamaku yang merupakan seorang gadis Assassin ini, Dokter?" Kugoda dia sambil memegang wajahnya.

Dia mencoba memalingkan pandangan dariku dan menjawab dengan mulut yang tertutup, "Aku yakin."

"Baiklah, Shion." jawabku sambil menatapnya sembari mendekatkan kedua wajah kami. "Jika kau ikut campur, nyawamu akan jadi taruhan, dasar konyol!" aku meninju pinggang Shion.

"Iya-iya maaf, tapi kali ini aku serius soal perkataan tadi," kata Shion meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, aku harus bersiap-siap menemui klienku!" kataku kesal dengan ejekan Shion lalu mencabut jarum infus dari tanganku.

"Mau kemana, Nona Albafica? Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak berusaha mencoba untuk kabur," desis Shion.

"Coba saja kalau berani!" tantangku berdiri bertatapan dengan Shion, keseimbangan tubuhku pun hampir goyah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shion berusaha menolongku. "Baiklah aku akan ikut," katanya lagi menghela nafas.

"Apa-apaan itu? Klienku tidak butuh seorang dokter tau!" sanggahku.

"Dengarkan aku, Albafica. Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya dari racun itu dan aku tidak peduli dengan laranganmu," kata Shion mencoba mengingatkan.

"Oh sungguh romantis sekali perkataanmu Dokter!" pujiku dengan nada mengejek, akupun menjawab lagi, "Terserah, kau memang orang yang keras kepala dari dulu."

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Pasien di sekitar sini merasa terganggu," celoteh seorang Perawat wanita tua berambut pendek menggeser pintu lalu menatap kami dengan wajah muram.

"I-iya" jawab kami berdua menelan ludah.

Dokter keras kepala itu mengantarku kembali ke hotel menggunakan mobil _sport_ miliknya. Mulanya aku menolak untuk diantar, tapi dia benar-benar mencurigai setiap gerak-gerik yang kulakukan. Pria itu tidak bisa membiarkanku sendirian dengan mata elangnya, padahal aku cuma hendak mengemasi barang-barang dan mandi di kamar pribadiku pula. Ini sangat berlebihan! Dia membatasi gerakanku meski aku sudah bilang berkali-kali jika aku tidak mencoba untuk mengkhianati kesepakatan kami berdua kembali berpartner saat di Klinik. Untung saja perjalanan ke tempat judi tersebut tidak lama, aku lelah setiap Shion mengajukan pertanyaan yang bersifat introgasi layaknya seorang polisi kepada tersangka. Aku beranggapan seharusnya Shion lebih baik masuk ke Akademi Polisi atau Kriminologi daripada menjadi seorang dokter, belum ada dokter yang membuatku takut soal kelakuannya.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

Ketika kami tiba di pintu masuk Kasino, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang tepat dengan matahari berada di atas kepala. Mereka, para pengawal Keluarga Kido, membawa kami ke ruangan ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Ruangan tersebut sedikit berubah dalam hal pengamanan yang menurutku sedikit ketat dibanding kemarin malam. Mungkin gadis itu juga hampir bernasib buruk sepertiku setelah aku pergi. Oleh karena itu, situasi tempat ini jadi lebih terjaga pikirku.

"Dia pasti gadis yang konyol sampai ingin bertaruh dengan kecantikanmu," gumam Shion.

"Berhentilah mengumpat tentangnya, gadis yang kau bicarakan itu sekarang datang mendekati kita tau," bisikku melihat gadis muda mengenakan setelan _slip dress_ yang dibalut kaos putih panjang datang bersama Kakeknya.

"Maaf menunggu Nona Alba dan…" kata Mitsumasa melirik pria yang ada disampingku.

"Ah ya, dia adalah partnerku juga merupakan seorang dokter namanya Shion," kataku tersenyum.

"Suatu kebanggan saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Kido," kata Shion berjabat tangan dengan Tuan Kido.

"Saya juga turut senang seorang dokter terkenal seperti Anda adalah Patnert Nona Albafica," kata Tuan Kido sedikit tersanjung.

"Mengenai pembicaraan Anda kemarin, sepertinya kami menerima permohonan Anda. Jadi kapan kami bisa memulainya?" tawarku.

"Sekitar dua jam lagi, aku berencana untuk pergi ke Yunani. Apakah kalian berdua sudah bersiap?" Saori bertanya.

"Kebetulan kami telah mempersiapkan semuanya," kata Shion.

 **End Albafica Pov**

 _Athena, Yunani_

Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang gelombang duduk di ayunan memegang boneka Tedy Bear. Angin-angin itu berhembus membawa kelopak-kelopak mawar merah dan menyapu rambutnya. Saat dia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dari laut tersebut, seorang pria berumur sedikit lebih tua darinya menghampiri gadis berparas ayu tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau suka cuaca cerah hari ini?" pria itu bertanya penuh dengan perhatian.

"Ya aku suka, Saga," dia tersenyum simpul.

 **To be Continue**

Dohko dan Kardia : "Aku setuju Shion bagusnya jadi polisi, salah jurusan dia!"

Defteros : "Kayaknya dia masih belum move on dari tes Akpol"

Shion : "Eh jurusan yang aku ambil di sini itu Dokter Bedah plus

Forensik, jadi wajar dong."

Albafica : "Wajar apaan? Ini kebangetan namanya!"

Shion : "Lagian emang benerkan?!" (Ga nerima)

Degel dan Author Cindy : "Hey udah-udah ga pas syuting ga pas interview, berantem mulu" (Nyengir)

Minos : "Enak banget Shion syuting bareng Albafica, hiks" (Nangis darah)

Kagaho dan Aiacos : "Medik?"

Valentine : "Hansaplast siap!"

Apollo : "Keranda mayat siap!"

 **Glosarium**

Convertible Car : Mobil dengan bagian atap yang bisa dibuka cenderung berukuran kecil. Convertible ada yang otomatis dan ada yang manual.

Speedometer : Alat pengukur kecepatan kendaraan sebagai pengendalian kecepatan per waktu dijalan.

AK47 : Senapan serbu yang dirancang oleh Mikhail Kalashnikov semasa perang dingin.

M16 : Sebutan militer Amerika untuk senapan AR-15 dan menghasilkan efek luka yang besar, senjata ini digunakan semasa Perang Vietnam 1968.

Botulinum Toxin : Racun ini dapat mengakibatkan kelumpuhan otot, akhirnya mengarah pada sistem pernafasan, disebabkan bakteri masuk ke tubuh melalui luka terbuka atau menelan makanan yang telah terkontaminasi.

Ponte Casino : Merupakan salah satu Casino terkenal di Macau.

Jarum Infus : Dalam ilmu medik biasa disebut dengan Acobath. Amat menentukan tingkat keberhasilan pemasangan infus dari pemilihan ukuran dan bentuk sesuai dengan kondisi pasien atau ukuran Vena.

 **Seputar Fic**

 **Puisi yang ada di chapter ini tuh merupakan hasil mix sama syair yang ada di Woman Who Called Fujiko Mine sebetulnya, kalau baca yang versi sub lebih kerasa feel puisinya loh. Soal Hairstyle Shion aku ambil dari debut dia pas di Manga TLC (The Lost Canvas) Gaiden sama yang TLC orinya. Awalnya Author mau ngeracunin(?) Albafica pake Sianida atau ga Arsenik, tapi karena Sianida udah diclaim oleh sistah kita Jessica tentang kasus Mirna, jadi ga deh, haha. Ingat Kasus racun sianida hanya SETINGAN. Lanjut lagih nanti Author sedang dikejar deadline laporan dan thesis dari guru tercintah author!**

 **Like and review yak!**

 **Menerima kritik saran**


	2. Alter Ego

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter II by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime, Adventure, Drama, Hurt Comfort, etc**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author**

 **Warning :**

-Albafica disini cewek _Assasins._

-Saga yang di sini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang).

-Ini semi AU.

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader.

 **-Rate : T (13 or older)**

 **Summary :** Ambivalensi kepribadian ganda bisa terjadi pada siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapan pun kamu berada. Tidak heran kepribadian ganda berhubungannya dengan psikopat menurut berbagai teori yang ada. Kepribadian ganda tidak mengenal siapa yang baik dan siapa yang jahat. Ketika mereka di Athena, Albafica dan Shion menemui seorang pria yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Dia seorang pemilik kepribadian ganda ini sangat saling bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian lainnya.

 **Chapter II : Alter Ego**

Kau tau? Dulu pada tahun 1646, _Paracelsus_ melaporkan kasus mengenai wanita yang menuduh bahwa ada seseorang yang mengambil uangnya. Beliau menduga bahwa si pelaku melakukan tindakan tanpa sepengetahuan pribadi utama (Secara tidak sadar). Satu abad berikutnya pada tahun 1791, Eberhard Gmelin mendeskripsikan kasus tentang pergantian seorang wanita Jerman yang mengaku seorang bangsawan Perancis dan mampu berbicara bahasa Perancis, beliau percaya kasus seperti itu dapat membantu memahami seluk beluk kepribadian manusia. Keadaan inilah yang dimaksud dengan kepribadian ganda atau lebih terkenalnya dalam dunia medis dengan Gangguan Identitas Disosiatif (Dissociative Identity Disorder). Merupakan kondisi kelainan mental di mana terdapat dua kepribadian berbeda dalam satu tubuh yang masing-masing sosok berdiri sendiri. Masing-masing kepribadian dapat memegang kendali penuh atas tubuh utama secara bergantian. Setiap kepribadian berbeda dalam hal pola pikir, berbicara, perilaku, jenis kelamin, umur, dan ras. Kepribadian-kepribadian itu bisa melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan. Dalam bahasa yang lebih sederhana dapat dikatakan bahwa ada satu orang yang memiliki pribadi lebih dari satu atau memiliki dua pribadi sekaligus. Abad demi abad kasus ini sering ditemukan oleh para medis, tidak ini hampir tiap tahun.

Berbagai kasus yang marak di kalangan para dokter membuat mereka keheranan. Sebagian ahli menganggap bahwa gangguan kepribadian ganda itu tidak ada. Ada beberapa ahli mempercayai bahwa ada pemicu dan bukti mengenai penyakit mental ini, tapi ada juga yang menganggap bahwa kepribadian ganda adalah mitos berdasarkan budaya. Tak ada yang mengetahui pasti soal penyebab kepribadian itu ada dan teori manakah yang benar, mereka tak bisa meyakini cukup satu teori saja. Kasus yang berhubungan dengan mental manusia ini tidak hanya menarik perhatian dari kalangan medis, semua orang di dunia membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar untuk kasus unik ini. Disamping itu, beberapa penulis mengangkat kasus ini sebagai karya sastra menarik dengan berbagai judul, seperti _Des Indes a la Planete Mars : Etude sur un cas de Somnam bulisme Avec Glossolalie_ (1899), _Morton Prince_ (1906), _24 wajah billy_ , dan _Sybil._ Seiring berjalannya waktu, kasus ini dikabarkan punya keterkaitan dengan Psikopat.

Trauma dan Siksaan di masa lampau menjadi alasan kenapa sebuah psikologis seperti ini bisa ada. Mereka memiliki masalalu menyedihkan yang tak bisa mereka ucapkan saking tak ingin diketahui oleh masyarakat. Kepribadian itu muncul sebagai ekspresi dari kepribadian utama yang muncul karena tidak dapat mewujudkan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Kesadaran mereka terpecah belah menjadi serpihan hingga lautan kehidupan mengobrak-ngabrik jiwa mereka secara perlahan. Emosi yang terpecah belah berkeping-keping bersaing merebut inangnya, tak jarang ada yang saling bekerjasama. Menangis atau tertawa bersamaan. Mereka putus asa karena tak tahu apakah mereka melakukan dosa atau kebajikan kepada Tuhan. Kutukan atau bukan, tidak ada yang tahu darimana dan sejak kapan _Alter Ego_ itu ada. Landasan psikologisnya pun tidak diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang.

 **Albafica POV**

 _Pukul 12.50, VIP Room Ponte Casino_

Kami berdua menunggu Saori yang sedang berkemas di balkon VIP milik Kido Foundation. Seperti biasa jika sedang menunggu seseorang, aku pasti membaca buku apapun yang tersedia disana. Meja tempatku menunggu itu terdapat beberapa buku menarik untuk dibaca. Suasana Pemandangan dari luar kasino sungguh indah sehingga aku tak lupa menikmatinya juga sembari membaca apalagi Macau sangat indah. Lautan yang biru dengan keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, siapa yang tidak suka dengan keramaian ini? Semua keramaian itu memberikan kesan yang menyenangkan dan terlihat damai, tak ada situasi yang seperti hendak mengancam mereka. Balkon ini juga terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan para pemain orkestra.

Angin laut yang sejuk menyapu rambut panjangku dengan belaian lembut. Matahari yang tertutup awan-awan tipis bagai permen kapas. Sejenak aku memandang pemandang indah itu lalu tersenyum tipis. Langit biru cerah ini juga membuat siapapun yang memandangnya semakin menikmati apapun yang dilakukan saat ini. Terlebih buku yang kuambil sangatlah menarik, aku membaca dengan teliti artikel demi artikel lainnya namun secara cepat. Kau tak mungkin percaya tentang informasi yang ada dalam artikel lembaran-lembaran tersebut. Jelas mitra kerjaku, Dokter Shion, harus tahu tentang sebuah berita yang menggembirakan ini apalagi dia mungkin sangat tertarik jika berhubungan dengan barang antik yang menjadi cikal bakal kasus besar. Lalu sekilas kulihat ada sepasang bola mata yang terus memperhatikan saat aku sedang seru-serunya membaca artikel itu, tak sadar bahwa seorang dokter berjas hitam yang menjengkelkan duduk di depanku ini memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Sungguh ada yang salah dari penglihatannya, dia tak memikirkan buku catatan medis yang barusan dibaca atau mungkin dia sedari tadi tidak membacanya. Aku memberikannya tatapan setajam pedang untuk membalasnya, yang anehnya dia tidak menggubris tatapanku dan cerewet seperti biasa. Aku tidak suka ini, dia mengunci seluruh pandangan padaku seperti habis melihat sesuatu hal yang tak lazim untuknya. Aku yakin bahwa dia telah tenggelam dalam fantasi di otaknya selama beberapa menit lebih lamanya setelah mencoba melambaikan tangan pada wajahnya, hal semacam ini semakin membuatku penasaran tentang pikiran di otaknya. Terlintas aku berpikir bahwa dia memiliki gejala seperti _Skizofrenia_ , tapi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkap dalam waktu sekejap dan mungkin butuh beberapa lama jamnya.

Fantasi seperti macam apakah yang ada diotaknya? Dia pikir aku ini hantu? Aku mencoba membisikan namanya, sampai sedikit mengumpat soal rasa kesal ini kepadanya. Namun, tak membuahkan hasil sepersenpun, dia tetap berada di dalam fantasinya yang tak bisa diungkap. Ada suatu hal yang terlewat di benak pikiranku, menyadari kunci dari pintu pikirannya sekarang pasti ada hubungannya dengan pakaian yang kukenakan. Alhasil, dia membuatku sedikit tertawa geli, Mentang-mentang gaun coklat berlengan pendek ini adalah pemberiannya saat di Klinik tadi, jadi dia bisa seenak jidatnya berpikiran yang aneh tentangku. Awas saja jika dia berpikiran lebih jauh dan menunjukkan hal mencurigakan terhadapku, aku tak segan-segan meracuninya dengan parfum sampanyeku.

"Hey Dokter!" seruku bernada tinggi membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, "Sudah selesai membacanya?"

"Ya, aku telah banyak menemukan referensi diagnosis dari pasien di Makau," jelas Shion berpura-pura memperhatikan buku medis miliknya dengan membuka halaman demi halaman yang tak berarti.

"Hehe, penjelasan yang bagus Shion. Kau harus mempertahankan wajah cengomu itu," aku terkekeh.

"Aku tidak cengo!" Shion mengelak, dasar keras kepala memang.

"Lalu apakah yang kau lihat itu, Dokter Shion? Hantu atau bukumu?" Aku berbicara dengan nada main-main. Dia menatapku agak kesal, aku hanya merespon dengan tawaan kecil.

"Tentu saja bukuku, Alba. Buku ini sama seperti kecantikanmu, sama-sama menjadi daya tarikku sekarang," Shion menjawab dengan agak sedikit merayu.

"Bualanmu itu membuatku sakit kepala, Shion. Lebih baik aku ke tempat Saori yang sedang berkemas daripada dilihat seperti hantu," kataku menutup buku lalu beranjak pergi darinya.

"Eh?!"

"Shion!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Albafica," Shion menahan tangan kananku, cengkraman tangannya benar-benar kuat sehingga tak bisa melepasnya walaupun mencoba menarik tanganku itu sia-sia. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat lalu menatap wajahku dengan senyuman mencurigakan. Ada hal yang makin tak terbayangkan olehku, mudah-mudahan asumsi ini meleset tentang kejiwaannya yang seperti gejala _Skizofrenia_ atau mungkin depresi. Mungkinkah selama pergi meninggalkannya sekarang dia jadi gila? Sayangnya hal terberat seperti ini mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku jadi kepikiran untuk berencana menelpon rumah sakit yang bisa menangani dokter gila di Makau. "Kenapa tatapanmu kepadaku menjadi seperti itu?" Dokter Forensik tersebut kembali bertanya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku tak tertarik dengan semua bualan omong kosongmu itu," jelasku merasa jengkel sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau belum boleh banyak bergerak, mengerti?" Shion mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh makna. "Seorang penulis buku mengutip jika kita bergerak maka kita mempercepat proses pada metabolisme tubuh layaknya seperti mesin. Kau tau itu bukan, Shion?"

"Tidak boleh. Walaupun itu menghilangkan racun di dalam tubuhmu, perlu waktu untuk regenerasi sel dan kau harusnya diam," jarak wajah Shion dan wajahku semakin mendekat. "Aku tidak mau!" kataku mengelak, sekarang malah tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawannya.

" _Arrgh_!"

"Bagaimana, kau sudah mendingan Dokter Shion setelah mencari-cari kesempatan?" aku tersenyum puas. Tentu saja puas membuat tangannya yang bandel itu kesakitan. Sempat kudengar suara-suara tulang tangannya terdengar keras saat aku berniat untuk sedikit mematahkannya.

"Albafica, kau hampir mematahkan tulang pergelangan tanganku!" Shion meringis kesakitan memegangi tangannya, aku agak sedikit tertawa karena ini.

"Mau kuberi hadiah yang lebih bagus lagi?" Aku tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku hampir kehilangan setengah nyawaku. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau baca dari majalah itu sampai serius begitu?" Shion bertanya. Akhirnya dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak dari awal. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja dia bertanya soal itu? Jadi aku tak perlu membuat tangannya kesakitan dan dia membuang waktu kami berdua untuk bualan tak berarti seperti tadi. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu memberi jawaban singkat. "Athena, ada Kuil Pathenon di sana."

"Lalu apa yang menarik?" Shion menatapku heran, sekali lagi aku memasang senyuman tipis.

"Pemerintah Yunani akan memamerkan sebuah peta kuno semasa Perang Troya juga barang antik lainnya. Pameran ini dibuka untuk umum dan pastinya banyak orang terpandang yang mau hadir dan ikut serta."

"Itu artinya Saori juga diundang, bukan begitu?"

"Tepat sekali, kemungkinan besar salah satu orang yang diundang akan menjadi sasaran pembunuhan untuk mencuri Peta kuno Troya," kataku agak sedikit menekan kata Peta kuno Troya, "Aku pernah dengar kalau informasi dari peta kuno itu ada jalan menuju harta tersembunyi, semua yang kau inginkan menjadi kenyataan. Oleh karenanya, peta tersebut diincar banyak pihak."

"Permisi, Nona Saori sudah menunggu kalian berdua di bawah," kata seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami berdua.

"Baiklah, kami berdua segera ke sana," kataku beranjak berdiri.

 **End Albafica POV**

 _Siang hari Athena, Yunani_

Ketika matahari bersinar terang, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua berdiri di dekat Padang bunga Mawar yang lumayan luas. Angin sedang berhembus kencang sehingga menyejukkan hati di sekitarnya yang sedang menikmati, rerumputan bukit tersapu lembut olehnya. Laki-laki yang berperawakan bagai malaikat itu tersenyum ketika melihat gadis yang berada lumayan jauh, senyuman itu terlihat sangat tulus hanya untuknya. Rupa penampilan gadis itu adalah seseorang yang masih muda, berambut biru pastel panjang bergelombang, memiliki mata biru besar, dan mengenakan gaun biru dengan pita hitam besar di tengah dadanya yang menambah aura kecantikan, dia sangat mirip parasnya bak seorang dewi kecantikan Yunani. Tentu seorang dewi telah bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok gadis muda ini sampai membuat orang-orang rela untuk selalu disisinya. Keterpikatan dari kecantikannya itu seolah-olah menjerat pikiran pria berambut biru tua saat memperhatikan gadis muda dengan seksama, tak ada yang bisa lari dari jeratan indah tersebut sekuat apapun tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Gadis yang bertubuh ramping itu duduk di ayunan sembari asyik memandang Lautan Aegea bersama _Teddy Bear_ nya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang tersenyum memperhatikan aktivitasnya dari jarak jauh, nyaris pandangan gadis itu tak sekali pun menoleh kepadanya. Gadis berambut biru pastel hanya sedang tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat jauh, pemandangan Kota Athena. Dia bisa merasakan kegembiraan orang-orang di Kota Athena yang sedang bersiap menyambut sebuah perayaan besar. Tentunya sebuah perayaan yang membuat semua orang berbahagia dan lupa atas rasa sakit yang mendalam, bahkan kicauan merdu burung-burung yang ada di atas pohon dekatnya saja terlihat sangat senang untuk persiapan perayaan itu.

Dari lumpuk hatinya yang paling terdalam, ingin sekali bergabung bersama orang-orang yang ada di Kota Athena itu. Membantu memasang pita dan Mawar pada tiang-tiang lampu, mengecat dinding dan jalanan, atau membuat kue bersama teman. Dia ingin melakukannya semua bersama dan lebih menyenangkan jika dengan canda tawa yang mereka lontarkan. Namun, ada hal yang aneh soal pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang, ini terlihat sangat tidak masuk di akal. Pemandangan ini membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk dimana ada rasa senang dan sedih bersatu padu, dia tak tau kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini. Jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh duri mawar putih yang tumbuh bersebelahan dengannya, sangat indah tapi sungguh sakitnya tak tertahankan. Diapun menggengam erat bonekanya seperti merasa takut.

Angin laut membawa kelopak mawar-mawar Merah yang tak jauh dari tempat si gadis itu duduk. Angin menyisir rambutnya yang lembut bagaikan benang sutra, juga semerbak aroma mawar membawa kita pada kesenangan semu sesaat. Aroma bunga mawar menjadikan dirinya sebagai wewangian yang mungkin bisa membius pria yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Kala gadis itu sedang menikmati suasana tersebut, dia dihampiri oleh seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Dia tak sabar untuk menyapa gadis itu, terlihat pula lelaki itu menyembunyikan setangkai mawar merah dari balik badannya yang diambil ketika menyusuri jalan bukit tadi.

"Aphrodite..." sapa pria rambut biru dengan ramah yang bernama Saga. Gadis itu sedikit menoleh. "Bagaimana kau suka dengan cuaca hari ini?" Saga bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Ya, aku suka Saga," Aphrodite tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu aku cukup senang mendengarnya," Saga membalas senyuman gadis di depannya.

"Saga..." panggil Aphrodite dengan suara parau.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku ini aneh?" Aphrodite bertanya lagi sampai membuat raut wajah Saga menjadi keheranan ketika menatapnya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu kepadaku?" Pemuda tersebut tampak kebingungan ketika gadis bermata biru mengajukan pertanyaan konyol yang membuatnya tidak paham. Karena raut wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat serius berbicara soal hal ini, pemuda berambut biru itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia pun menunggu kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku bisa senang dan juga sedih saat melihat kegembiraan di Kota Athena. Aku benci ini, Saga. Kenapa hatiku sesak? Kenapa aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang juga dibayangi ketakutan?" senyuman di wajah Aphrodite berubah menjadi wajah tak berperasaan. Mata biru gadis itu mencerminkan kehampaan ketika menatap pria yang ada di depannya. Tangannya lagi-lagi menggenggam erat boneka yang dia pegang, lalu menundukkan kepala. Dia seperti sangat ketakutan saat berbicara dengan terbata-bata kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Aphrodite..."

"Saga, apa aku aneh?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi. Pemuda berambut biru agak merasa prihatin tentang hal ini lalu langsung memeluk gadis berparas ayu itu dengan erat sembari memejamkan mata. "Tidak, kau tidak aneh. Kau adalah gadis bernama Aphrodite yang kukenal. Sekarang kau hanya sedang bermimpi buruk."

"Mimpi?" Aphrodite bingung.

"Ya, kau sedang tertidur dan mengalami sebuah mimpi yang buruk. Suatu hari nanti aku akan membangunkanmu dari mimpi itu, aku berjanji," Saga tersenyum tipis kembali menatap wajah putih pucat Aphrodite.

"Eh?!" Saga menaruh setangkai mawar merah pada rambut gadis yang dipeluknya.

"Ingatlah kata-kataku, kau tidak aneh. Kau sangat indah seperti mawar Merah yang ada pada di rambutmu," bisiknya. "Nah, ayo sekarang kita pulang. Ini sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menarik tangan mungil Aphrodite untuk segera beranjak pulang ke rumah. Dia kembali tersenyum tipis saat gadis berwajah ayu tidak lagi bermuka muram walaupun itu hanya sedikit. Tak lupa digandengnya tangan gadis itu dengan sangat erat. Sekilas pria bermata hijau tua itu seakan teringat dulu kalau gadis muda ini sangat riang dan selalu tertawa, dia terlihat sangat sehat saat bermain dengan teman sepermainannya. Aphrodite tidak pernah merasa sedih ataupun tertekan, dia selalu menjadi sebagai penyemangat hidup baginya saat sedang dilanda keraguan, dan juga dialah yang selalu menyakinkan dirinya agar tak bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan. Masa itu tidak pernah ada kata rasa takut dan kebencian, hanya ada kata Utopia. Para dewi selalu memberkahi kedua orang tersebut dengan segala keberuntungan yang ada untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan.

Sesekali dia memandang gadis yang memegang _Teddy Bear_ itu selama berjalan kaki. Aphrodite sekarang sangatlah berbeda, wajah seakan kelihatan pucat dan lemah tak berdaya. Kondisi yang seperti itu membuatnya hampir terjatuh saat berjalan lunglai menuruni bukit, sempat pria itu melihat mata birunya yang sayu tak bisa fokus untuk berjalan, gadis tersebut seperti kesulitan berjalan dengan penglihatan yang buram. Pemuda berambut biru semakin khawatir ketika mendengar suara serak terbatuk-batuk sehingga dia langsung menanyakan kondisinya barusan, gadis itu cuma membalas dengan senyuman tipis untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aphrodite juga berkata bahwa pria bermata biru itu tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah kecil yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Akan tetapi senyuman itu semakin membuat Saga kebingungan, ada sesuatu yang menurutnya terlihat aneh. Sebuah perasaan yang disembunyikan si gadis kepada pemuda bermata hijau tua saat ini, perasaan yang tidak bisa ditebak meskipun dia selalu berada di dekatnya. Pemuda itu tahu jikalau gadis itu terlihat tidak menunjukkan senyum tulus, senyumannya seperti dibuat terpaksa. Pria berambut biru tua yakin dengan intuisinya, Aphrodite sengaja melakukan hal itu. Entah terpaksa atau secara kebetulan, dia tak meyakini bahwa Aphrodite hendak memberitahu alasannya untuk beberapa waktu kemudian. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam dibanding menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya, dia juga lebih banyak mendengarkan cerita dari orang sekitar.

Meskipun sampai di rumah besar bergaya arsitektur _Rokoko_ tersebut, situasinya tidak berubah. Mereka berdua hendak memasuki lewat pintu besar bercorak klasik, pemuda itu melihat gadis berambut pastel seperti berjalan kepayahan dengan nafas terengah-engah padahal jarak Padang bunga tersebut masih cukup dekat, belum lagi sudah menjadi kebiasannya tiap hari. Situasi kian berlanjut saat mereka berada di teras halaman belakang rumah. Biarpun pemuda itu yang memasak, Aphrodite masih tetap terlihat datar dan tak memberikan sepatah katapun untuk memuji, bahkan saat makan siang sekalipun hanya sesekali berbicara. Dia tak berniat membuka topik pembicaraan menarik kepada lawan bicara yang duduk berpapasan dengannya. Gadis berambut biru pastel hanya menjawab seperlunya jika diberi pertanyaan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" Saga memperhatikan Aphrodite seperti orang yang terpaksa makan dengan menu yang tidak dia suka. Dia melihat gadis bermata biru hanya memotong-motong makanan yang belum dimakan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat ketika memandang Saga yang sedang duduk berpapasan dengannya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan siang," jawab Aphrodite menaruh sendok dan garpu di atas piring lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar.

"Aphrodite, bagaimana kalau kita keliling Kota Athena? Bukankah kau kemarin bilang kepadaku ingin melihat persiapan perayaan di Athena?" tawar Saga.

"Tidak, lain kali saja. Aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"Aphrodite tunggu!" Pemuda itu mencoba menyusul gadis berambut biru pastel, dia melihat gadis itu berusaha berjalan meski dalam keadaan tubuh yang tak mendukung semangatnya. "Aphrodite-" Saga tiba-tiba merasa sesak nafas dan sakit kepala yang sangat luar biasa.

"Tidak... Jangan lakukan lagi..." kata Saga dengan tangan bergetar memegangi kepalanya.

"Ingin melawanku, Tuan Saga?"

"Jangan .. Kau tidak boleh …" Saga memohon sangat sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu berusaha menggapai gadis yang melangkah pergi darinya. Sayang sekali, Dia tidak menjawab panggilan dari pria tersebut maupun menoleh ke belakang, pandangan mata hijau tuanya menjadi kabur bersamaan hilangnya kemunculan gadis yang dipanggil secara perlahan. Pria itu tetap berusaha memanggil gadis tersebut meskipun tak digubris sampai suara lantangnya habis. Nafas yang terengah-engah dan sakit kepala ini membuatnya tak berdaya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Sakit... Sangat sakit, dia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan terus mengucapkan kata 'jangan' pada dirinya sendiri. Peralihan warna rambut birunya ke hitam saling berganti, akal dan nafsu terus mendampingi Saga.

Tidak dan tidak lagi, aku tak mau membuatnya semakin sedih. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi! Saga terus memohon-mohon untuk berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Pria itu sangat putus asa terhadap kondisi gadis itu nanti, sebuah bayangan misterius memaksanya untuk bersorak menyakiti dengan senyum mengerikan. Dia mendengar hasrat bayangan orang itu agar memenuhi kepuasan batin terhadap semua orang yang menghalangi tujuan utama mereka menderita bagai siksaan neraka terbawah. Semua orang harus merasakan racun mematikan sampai tubuh mereka berdarah-darah menangis meronta di akhir hayat dan dilihat langsung oleh mata kepala pemuda berambut biru tua. Hati sucinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan bayangan setan tersebut dan berusaha mengusirnya jauh. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin tetap berusaha pada cahaya yang ditentukan oleh jalan tuhan dan tidak ingin menyakiti hari orang yang disayanginya itu sampai kapanpun. Pemuda Yunani tak kuat mendengar jeritan ketakutan gadis berambut pastel, terlebih memperparah kondisi tubuhnya.

 **Albafica Pov**

"Albafica..."

"Albafica..."

Sebuah suara ternyiang-nyiang di kepala, dia terus memanggil namaku dengan suara sangat jelas. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Siapakah dia? Darimana suara itu berasal? Auranya sangat hangat dan nyaman bagiku. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan panggilan itu, sudah lama sekali tak kudengar. Suara itu seperti seorang pria yang selama ini sudah terkubur di dalam tanah bersama peti yang berisi kepingan berlian kenangan.

Kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka lebar ketika aku berdiri di sebuah jalan dekat _Dam_ sungai Amstel, tempat ini sudah pasti menandakan bahwa aku ada di Amsterdam sekarang. Langit-langit menguning dengan matahari di ufuk barat sehingga tidak terlalu banyak orang berlalu lalang sekitar jalanan itu, aku juga melihat ada tulip-tulip dan bunga lain mengkhiasinya. Jalanan sekitar _Dam_ memaksa sepatu _Ankle Boots_ ku melangkah untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Ketenangan jalanan bagai air sungai yang tak beriak sehingga aku hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki sepatu dan angin berhembus, tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak juga sejuk. Kulihat perahu-perahu yang lewat saat aku berjalan sampai di ujung jembatan. Aku pun berjalan melewati jembatan itu sehingga suara misterius tersebut semakin jelas, dia terus memanggil-manggil namaku.

Penglihatanku masih samar-samar saat berpapasan jauh dengannya di atas jembatan, aku semakin penasaran siapa sosok yang memanggil tersebut daritadi. Kulihat dengan benar siapa sosok misterius yang berada di situ, suara itu datang dari seorang pria paruh baya. Dia memiliki rambut coklat tua panjang, bermata mata coklat dengan wajah yang penuh kedamaian, dan sekarang dia berdiri sambil tersenyum. Pria itu juga mengenakan jas putih yang di dalamnya berbalut kemeja putih. Tidak mungkin, apakah aku bermimpi? Mataku melebar sempurna, tak percaya sekali mengenai yang aku lihat. Aku terus mendekati pria itu, melangkah cepat semakin cepat dan berlari ke tempat itu. Pria itu pasti Ayah, aku bisa melihat jelas dengan mata kepalaku. Ayah benar-benar berdiri di depanku. Mataku yang kering terbasahi oleh genangan air mata yang turun entah kenapa, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku seperti merasa sangat gembira.

"Albafica..." panggil Ayah tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Papa!" seruku tersenyum riang berlari ke dekapan Ayahku.

"Ayo kemari," senyum di wajah Ayah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan darah merah, tubuhnya seperti ditusuk oleh ujung tombak yang tajam. Semua bunga berubah menjadi warna hitam legam, langit-langit menjadi abu mengerikan, angin seperti menusuk tajam tubuhku, orang-orang di sekitar menjadi membusuk, beberapa di antaranya berupa mayat yang organnya keluar.

"Papa!" aku ketakutan.

"Papa!" aku berseru keras saat melihat Ayahku terjatuh.

"Albafica?"

"Albafica?!" seru Shion membangunkanku.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

Spontan aku bangun dengan mata yang melebar sempurna. Bayangan yang mengerikan dan sangat nyata sampai tidak bisa lupa dibuatnya. Masih terbayang bahwa mereka semua menarik tanganku dengan kasar untuk dibawa kepada seseorang yang bersama ayah. Mereka juga meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban yang tidak begitu dimengerti. Pastinya sekarang nafasku sedang tersengal-sengal seperti sedang dikejar roh yang menakutkan. Tubuh ini pun juga tiba-tiba mati rasa dengan tangan yang gemetar, sendi-sendi pada tulang seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku tampak seperti orang kebingungan yang memperhatikan sekeliling pesawat kalau tidak bersama ayah sekarang ataupun tidak berada di Belanda. Shion yang duduk di kursi sebelah hanya menatap keheranan karena sikapku seperti orang gila ketakutan melihat setan.

Segera setelah melihat keadaanku yang tidak begitu baik, diapun mengambilkan segelas air hangat yang berada di sebelahnya. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan lalu meneguk air tersebut untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Cepat kusadari ternyata aku ketiduran saat membaca buku artikel selama duduk di kursi penumpang. Ketika semuanya kembali tenang, Shion mulai mengajak bicara kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau tadi teriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan?" Shion bertanya.

"Itu..." mulutku bungkam serasa ada benda yang menahan lidahku ketika hendak berbicara.

"Mimpi buruk?" tebak Shion, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tidak terlalu menatap wajahnya karena ragu. "Rupanya aku mengigau saat tidur, karena mendapat mimpi yang begitu mengerikan. Aku tidak sengaja bahwa teriakanku sampai membuatmu kaget tadi."

Mendengar hal tersebut, dia hanya menghela nafas. "Bermimpi tentang Paman Rugonis? Dari kemarin kau selalu menyebutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam mimpimu sampai kau begitu ketakutan?"

"Aku ... Aku bertemu dengannya," aku berkata, Shion mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan antusias. "Kau tahu tubuh Ayahku bersimbah banyak darah saat aku terakhir kali melihatnya, dia begitu menakutkan bersama orang-orang di tempat itu," kataku lagi mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah karena masih mengingat mimpi itu, lalu diapun memegangi tanganku yang masih gemetar sambil tersenyum.

"Paman sudah pergi, Alba. Lupakan hal itu, Aku tidak ingin mendengar bahwa ada wanita berani dan secerdas dirimu bisa gila gara-gara masa lalu kelam," katanya. "Kau itu partner terbaikku. Jangan biarkan dirimu sendiri mengalami bahkan terjebak dalam mimpi buruk itu setiap waktu karena nanti kita melewatinya bersama-sama. Lihat kau jadi tidak terlihat menarik saat wajahmu terlihat murung seperti orang tidak mau melanjutkan hidupnya," ujar Shion menunjuk bayangan wajahku dari kaca pesawat.

"Shion," aku tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa kata-kata kolegaku ini membuat hatiku terhibur.

"Sekarang kau jauh lebih menarik daripada berwajah murung. Jadi tersenyumlah," kata Shion tersenyum menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Dokter, bualanmu membuatku sakit kepala!" seruku tertawa menyenggol orang yang duduk berada di sebelahku.

"Hei, aku menghiburmu bukannya membual! Lain kali aku akan mengikat kedua tangan itu saat mencoba menyentuhmu!" cibir Shion ikut tertawa.

"Tapi sejujurnya terima kasih, Shion," kataku tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

" _Ladies and gentlemen_ , tiga puluh menit lagi kita segera _Landing_ di Bandar Udara Internasional Eleftherios Venizelos, Athena. Dimohon untuk segera bersiap-siap dan jaga barang bawaan Anda, terima kasih. "

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kami telah sampai tepat pukul 13.00 siang di tempat para dewa berada, Kota Athena. Suhu yang panas dengan cuaca terik membakar memaksakan kami menggunakan payung saat menuruni pesawat. Bandara tersebut cukup luas dikelilingi beberapa bukit kecil hijau, rumput-rumput di sekitarnya terasa kering ketika angin berhembus. Gedung-gedungnya berwarna putih bersih berdiri berjejeran dengan menara pengendali pesawat. Bandara internasional ini mungkin agak sepi di hari-hari biasa daripada Bandara Macau yang tiap hari sangat ramai dengan berbagai macam turis mancanegara yang datang. Toko-toko sekitar bandara pun juga mempunyai suasana yang sangat biasa, tidak terlalu banyak pembeli. Aku hanya melihat sedikit pengunjung yang hendak pergi dan sampai ke bandara ini.

Di tengah keramaian orang yang berada dalam ruang tunggu sebesar aula tersebut, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian mataku. Yaitu ketika aku sedang berbicara dengan Shion sembari berjalan menuju tempat penjemputan, seorang pria berpapasan sebentar sekali dengan kami saat lewat. Kulihat tadi sedang seperti menelpon orang yang hendak dia jemput atau mungkin sebuah urusan. Dia mengenakan jas putih, berbadan tinggi tegap sekitar 180 cm lebih, dengan rambut hitam panjang. Aku bisa menaksir umur pria itu nampaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami, masih sekitar dua puluh tahunan lebih. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam walaupun tidak saling melihat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa auranya begitu dingin dan juga sangat mengerikan, jantungku serasa ingin berhenti. Namun, saat aku berbalik ke belakang untuk kembali melihat pria tersebut, dia menghilang bagaikan angin. Padahal baru saja orang itu lewat kurang lebih beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebagai akibatnya, Shion bertanya-tanya dengan sikap langkah kakiku yang terhenti mendadak tadi. Tidak hanya Shion, Nona Saori pun juga ikut menanyakan hal yang demikian kepadaku. Karena aku sedikit ragu jadi aku hanya menutupi firasatku dengan memberi jawaban berbeda, kupikir jauh lebih aku membahasnya lebih mendetil nanti. Memang kejadian itu sudah lewat, walaupun begitu sampai di hotel pun aku masih penasaran sosok pria tersebut. Dia membuatku penasaran dengan identitasnya yang begitu terlihat penuh dengan satu kepingan kaca yang terpisah-pisah, apakah dia merupakan anggota komplotan misterius yang tengah mengejarku dan Saori masih belum terlalu bisa dibuktikan. Pria berambut hitam itu memancarkan aura yang tidak stabil, aura positif dan juga negatif selalu menemaninya. Dia terlihat begitu aneh, aku juga tidak terlalu bisa membaca karakter kepribadiannya secara lebih mendalam.

"Shion, kau tau pria berjas putih yang berpapasan dengan kita saat di bandara tadi?" Aku mulai bertanya.

"Ya? Aku tau kau juga pasti merasakannya," kata Shion mengangguk.

"Pria itu benar-benar punya hawa keberadaan yang aneh, dia mempunyai aura kebaikan dan mengerikan. Bahkan pikirannya seperti labirin sehingga aku tidak terlalu bisa membaca pikirannya lebih mendetil," kataku.

"Tidak, kepribadian orang itu lebih mirip seperti kutub magnet. Dari gerak-geriknya, aku berasumsi dia mempunyai tujuan tertentu terlihat dari senyuman aneh itu."

"Aku rasa kita harus meminta yang lainnya segera memperketat penjagaan terhadap Saori selama kita di sini."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Glosarium**

Ankle Boots : Salah satu jenis boots yang pendek dengan tinggi hanya sebatas mata kaki. Biasanya ankle boots ini hadir dengan hak tinggi atau stiletto.

Arsitektur Rokoko : Merupakan perkembangan lanjut dari arsitektur Barok, tetapi berlawan dengan tema lebih berat dan warna lebih gelap dari gaya barok, melambangkan kekayaan, rahmat, dan keringanan.

Bandar Udara Eleftherios Venizelos : Bandara yang melayani Kota Athena Yunani pada tahun 2001.

Landing : Pendaratan, istilah dalam penerbangan.

Metabolisme : Proses reaksi kimia yang terjadi pada organisme. Ini membantu penetralan racun dan proses penyerapan molekul untuk menghasilkan Energi.

Skizofrenia : Gangguan mental yang ditandai dengan gangguan proses berpikir dan tanggapan emosi yang lemah.

Sungai Amstel : Sebuah sungai yang menjadi awal sebuah peradaban kehidupan nelayan di Belanda pada abad ke-12. Sungai dan bersama bendungan di dekatnya inilah yang dijadikan sebuah nama kota terbesar di Belanda dengan nama Kota Amsterdam.

 **Seputar Fanfic**

 **Author jadi rajin banget sama Abah wiki dan Om google demi mencari data untuk thesis terncinta. Aku sampai niat nyari buku kepribadian ganda saking demennya sama kasus sistah Jessica dan penyakit kumatnya Saga. Kalau dipikir-pikir Author dapat ilham pas TO kemarin, hahaha..** **Nanti lanjut Saga yang ditukar sama fic yang lain, dan sampai jumpa nanti!**

 _ **Like and review yak!**_

 _ **Menerima kritik saran**_


	3. Doctor Scorpius

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter III by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime, Adventure, Drama, Hurt Comfort, etc.**

Hi semua~ Kembali lagi dengan author yang keren ini, hehe… O ya selamat hari raya idul adha ya bagi yang merayakan, kebetulan nih aku bener – bener dapet ilham sama chapter ya faktor makan sate kambinglah kira-kira. Okay daripada kita menunggu lama, mari kita mulai saja yuks!

 **Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author

 **Warning :**

-Albafica disini cewek _Assasins_

-Saga yang disini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang)

-Ini semi AU

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader

- **Rate : T (13 or older)**

 **Summary :** Albafica menemui seorang dokter berkebangsaan Yunani yang ternyata adalah teman akrab Shion selama dia bersekolah medis di Jerman. Pria itu bernama Milo berumur sangat muda dan memiliki hubungan dekat Aphrodite dan Saga. Saat Milo mengajak Albafica dan Shion mengunjungi Akropolis Athena, ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah insiden yang cukup mengerikan.

 **Chapter III : Doctor Scorpius**

 _Athena, Yunani._

"Aphrodite..." panggil Saga dengan suara serak.

"Aphrodite..."

"Jangan…"

Gadis itu perlahan melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Aphrodite..."

"Cukup, jangan sentuh aku!" teriak gadis biru pastel ketakutan menyibahkan tangan Saga yang ingin meraih tangannya.

Tragis adalah sebuah kata pas untuk mewakili kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang. Gadis berambut biru pastel yang dia sayangi ketakutan menatapnya saat sedang berusaha mengendalikan peralihan kepribadian tersebut. Tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal, bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan tangannya gemetar seperti orang yang sedang melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sudah sekian lama dia berusaha keras menghindar agar tidak mendapat perlakuan buruk dari pria berdarah Yunani. Terutama atas sebuah tindakan tidak manusiawi terhadap seorang gadis yang menyedihkan, belum lagi kondisi yang terlihat tak berdaya untuk melawan. Dia hanya bisa mematung dan menahan semua rasa yang dia pendam. Gadis itu sakit, dia bukan hanya mengidap rasa sakit pada tubuhnya tapi juga harus mendapatkan rasa sakit bagai cambuk terhadap mentalnya.

Lihat saja mulai dari rambut sampai pakaian yang dikenakan Aphrodite berantakan semua. Beberapa luka lebam baru terdapat pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Kelopak mata gadis tersebut bengkak dan lelah karena menangis, juga pupil Mata biru yang sangat gelap seperti suasana kamar yang bercat putih suci itu. Tanpa ada lampu dan lilin, hanya sepercik cahaya Bulan Dewi Selene menerangi seluruh kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Tidak ada yang namanya kehangatan, hanya rasa dingin menusuk sampai ke dalam hati gadis berambut biru pastel. Mulut mungil itu terkunci rapat oleh ketakutan menyelimuti tubuh yang tergeletak di bawah tempat dia tertidur. Tak lama setelah itu, pemuda Yunani kembali bangkit dan berusaha menggapai tangan yang tadi menyibahkan dirinya. Aphrodite hanya bergidik dan memberikan tatapan ngeri, Dia tidak bisa membayangkan lagi peristiwa yang hendak terjadi padanya nanti. Kaki-kaki tak beralas itu melangkah mundur sampai tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan ujung pilar yang begitu dingin dan keras. Bayangan mengerikan si gadis menjadi kenyataan dan mata birunya kian terbelalak, rambut pemuda Yunani kembali menjadi semi hitam legam dengan menunjukkan senyuman aneh. Bahkan, dia juga membisikkan kata-kata mengerikan yang membuat gadis itu semakin tidak bisa bergerak. Aku sangat takut… Seseorang tolong aku… Gadis berambut biru pastel berdoa.

Gadis bermata biru menutup matanya yang seperti sudah pasrah diapa-apakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Ingin sekali sebenarnya dia melawan, tapi pemuda itu memberikan tatapan membunuh. Jiwanya yang begitu ketakutan membiarkan Tuhan menjawab permohonan gadis itu pada saat yang tepat. Suara langkah sepatu seseorang berlari dari koridor terdengar menuju pintu besar kamar berada. Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan seorang pria berumur dua puluh tahunan membuka pintu. Pria berambut biru keunguan terlihat panik, penyebab kepanikan ini berasal dari teriakan gadis yang sedang duduk ketakutan di ujung pilar kamar. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya berjalan masuk ke ruangan gelap tersebut ketika menemukan kondisi gadis berkulit putih pucat begitu lemah dan takut. Pria itu juga sempat melihat Saga sedang kesusahan untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Dite!" seru pria itu panik berlari mendekati Aphrodite.

"Mi-Milo…" panggilnya dengan suara lemah saat menoleh kepada pria yang bernama Milo tersebut.

"Milo… Cepat bawa Aphrodite pergi dari hadapanku," ujar Saga sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Cepat, Dite! Raih tanganku!" seru pria itu mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis muda yang langsung merespon dengan meraih tangannya. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah secepat mungkin pergi atas permintaan Saga. Meskipun demikian, gadis berkulit putih pucat masih tetap ketakutan ketika menoleh kepada pemuda yang ada di belakangnya.

Pandangan gadis bergaun merah perlahan lenyap dari hadapannya saat Pria bermata biru menutup pintu kamar itu. Bahkan setelah gadis itu tak ada, dia terlihat masih duduk sendirian di kamar gelap sambil menutupi wajahnya. Tidak … Dia tidak sendirian. Saat ini ada orang yang menemaninya sambil tertawa mengejek. Tentu dia sedang mengutuk-ngutuk Saga yang membiarkan gadis itu pergi menjauh. Dialah bayangan sekaligus parasit mengerikan menghancurkan semua yang berharga, sebuah kenyataan yang harusnya tidak pernah ada. Selagi pemuda itu tetap berusaha mempertahankan kepribadian aslinya, orang itu mulai mengangkat suara dengan nada yang penuh hinaan. Tak lupa dia berikan senyuman bengis yang membuat si inang sangat kesal ketika mendengar kalimat buruk tersebut ditujukan kepada gadis tersayang.

"Ah lihat! Gadis cantik kita malah pergi dengan seorang pria."

"Itu lebih baik ..." Dia menjawab dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Padahal jika kau tidak melarangku, kita bisa bersenang-senang bermain dengan Aphrodite untuk malam ini, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, kau tidak boleh menyentuh Aphrodite sedikitpun," Saga berkata.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau melakukan semua kebaikan itu untuknya? Kau sungguh manusia munafik membiarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya milikmu. Benar-benar payah!"

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak bisa menyakitinya."

Terjadilah argumen antara mereka berdua yang terus menerus berlangsung. Masing-masing diantara mereka mempertahankan pendapatnya sendiri, tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Yang satu sangat menginginkan penderitaan orang-orang tak bersalah, sedangkan yang lainnya tak ingin melakukan hal keji. Pemuda Yunani sangat menyayangi gadis berambut biru pastel lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak bisa bahkan tidak boleh menyakiti Aphrodite apapun itu alasannya. Gadis itu semakin hari semakin lemah dan tak berdaya menerima hukuman dari si bengis yang diam-diam menghancurkan sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tak tahan setiap kali dia hanya bisa melihat tanpa tindakan, tuli tapi mendengar, dan lumpuh. Disamping itu, dia sangat bertekad bahwa suatu hari nanti hendak menyelamatkan Aphrodite dan dirinya sendiri yang sedang diperbudak iblis. Entah datang darimana, dia selalu menjadi kegelapan yang mentertawai penderitaan mereka berdua.

Mendadak tubuh ini lumpuh, dia kembali berhadapan dengan situasi di mana harus merasakan rasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Tidak bisa bergerak, matanya melebar saat bayangan itu memaksa memakai tubuh Induk. Bayangan itu berbisik ingin memaksa gadis muda kembali untuk memberi jeritan derita. Atas balasan apakah sehingga dia juga harus menerima hukuman yang begitu keras?! Dia tidak salah! Akulah yang membuatnya ikut menerima rasa sakit ini. Fisiknya begitu hancur bersama serpihan jiwanya karenaku. Malahan kesuciannya telah kuracuni dengan racun mematikan. Oh Tuhan! Sudah cukup untuknya, sudah cukup, dia tak bersalah tapi akulah yang menyedihkan. Bertahun-tahun aku mengulang kesalahan kepadanya, kumohon jangan libatkan lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memiliki dosa yang tidak bisa kutanggung ketika nanti hendak dipanggil, khususnya untuk mawar yang selalu bersamaku sepanjang hari. Mawar yang kau titipkan padaku, seorang gadis tidak bersalah dalam sebuah kenangan yang seharusnya tidak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor itu, Aphrodite.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

.

Koridor rumah besar yang begitu gelap membuat Milo harus membimbing gadis bergaun merah muda lengan pendek itu berjalan ke suatu tempat. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan perapian yang mungkin jarang sekali digunakan si pemilik sehingga harus membukanya dengan sebuah kunci. Ornamen-ornamen pintu tidak terlihat terlalu begitu baik. Debu-debu sedikit menyelimuti gorden dan lantai keramik, serta benda-benda antik tertata rapih sedikit agak kusam, dan juga ada sebuah lukisan para Nimfa Pohon. Bahkan lampunya juga agak redup sehingga masih butuh cahaya bulan dari luar. Ruangan tersebut tidak begitu menjanjikan untuk ditempati seseorang apalagi suasananya begitu suram karena tak ada siapapun yang mengurusnya, bisa jadi ada beberapa ekor hantu yang menetap di tempat ini. Tapi setidaknya ruangan perapian tersebut jauh lebih terang dan hangat dibanding kamar gadis bermata yang begitu dingin.

Setelah dia menghidupkan perapian dengan minyak tanah, Pria Yunani menyuruh gadis berambut biru pastel tersebut duduk sebentar. Dia duduk dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar di atas sofa berwarna merah, sedangkan Milo menyiapkan segelas air dan obat-obatan dari kotak P3K. Meskipun dia tidak kekurangan obat-obatan yang ada pada kotak besar tersebut, Pria berkemeja putih terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Aphrodite saat ini. Keringat dari tubuhnya masih mengucur keluar. Dia juga seperti terlihat ingin menangis lagi walaupun kelopaknya bengkak dan pupil matanya masih terlihat sangat gelap. Gadis itu tertekan sehingga digenggamlah tangannya yang dingin. Pemuda Yunani itupun mendekatinya sambil memberi kata-kata sedikit menghibur. Dia bisa menebak tidak lebih tidak kurang kalau Aphrodite masih trauma atas kejadian yang dialaminya barusan.

"Tenanglah, dia sudah tidak ada di hadapanmu," Dia berkata sembari menyodorkan segelas air dan obat.

"Dokter, bagaimana kalau dia ke sini dan mencoba …" Aphrodite memegang segelas air tawar dengan tangan gemetar.

"Mencoba apa? Kalau dia kemari aku yang akan menghadapinya duluan," Milo berkata ketus, "Sekarang makanlah obatmu, aku tidak ingin kondisimu makin terpuruk, Dite."

"Baik …" jawabnya tersenyum simpul lalu memakan obatnya.

"Nah, itu baru namanya Aphrodite sahabat kecilku yang kukenal," Dokter tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Kau tidak boleh terlihat sakit, kau harus tersenyum meskipun rasanya sakit," ujarnya, Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda itu masih tidak paham tentang peristiwa yang terjadi. Dia juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Saga maupun Aphrodite. Keadaan gadis ini terlihat kian memburuk, jauh lebih buruk dibanding beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika dia melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan. Belum lagi ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Saga selama dia bersekolah dokter di Jerman, suatu hal bersifat rahasia yang tidak boleh diberi tahu kepada siapapun termasuk orang terdekatnya. Dia penasaran rahasia sebesar dan semacam apakah sampai harus disembunyikan oleh Saga? Pria itu penuh dengan teka-teki berbeda dengan yang dulu. Pikiran pemuda itu sedikit ganjal melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang terlihat mencurigakan. Berpikir sekeras apapun juga, dia tidak dapat menemukan sebuah tindakan yang dapat membuat pria dua puluh tahunan lebih itu membuka mulut. Jadi Milo berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif tersebut lalu menghibur gadis yang sedang tertekan dengan kata-kata mendorong, walau hanya sebentar.

Dokter berparas dua puluh tahunan itu memperhatikan keadaan tubuh Aphrodite, terutama pada kedua tangan dan kaki. Kedua organ tubuh tersebut terlihat paling mencolok di antara semua. Yakni terdapat luka lebam kebiruan yang merupakan hasil konversi dari _hemoglobin_ menjadi _Bilirubin_. Ketika luka itu sedikit disentuh oleh jari-jarinya, gadis berambut biru pastel menahan rasa sakit. Milo berasumsi bahwa Aphrodite habis terkena benda tumpul sampai _sistem kardiovaskular_ bisa mengendap pada jaringan sedemikian rupa. Perlakuan seperti ini membuat pria berambut keunguan itu begitu geram meskipun Aphrodite tidak memberitahu. Dirinya sangat panas dan ingin sekali kembali mendatangi orang yang melakukan hal seegois ini. Perbuatan macam apakah yang dilakukan Saga kepadanya? Betapa egoisnya dia sampai membuat pasiennya jadi setengah hidup begini?! Apakah dia tidak pernah bepikir jika gadis itu perlu perawatan lebih intensif?! Atau dia tak mendengar atau melihat keadaannya?

Akan tetapi dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya lagi ketika mengamati wajah gadis itu semakin tertekan. Sangat tidak memungkinkan untuknya melakukan tindakan tersebut di waktu yang tidak tepat. Pemuda berambut biru keunguan itu menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin, dia harus tetap menghilangkan pikiran negatif tersebut dan sangat sabar, apalagi belum ada bukti kebenarannya jikalau Saga melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Kemudian, Dia segera mengambil obat gel _Arnica_ untuk melakukan sesuatu pada luka-luka itu sebelum semakin bertambah runyam nantinya. Pemuda Yunani bertindak mengobati luka pada kedua bagian tersebut dengan hati-hati meskipun sekali-kali Aphrodite meringis kesakitan saat mengoleskan cairan gel _Arnica_ pada luka lebamnya. Walaupun begitu, Milo berharap bahwa obat ini bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit sementara tersebut.

 **Albafica Pov**

Siang-siang bolong, Aku dan Shion mengelilingi seluruh penjuru Kota Athena. Jika Makau adalah perkotaan yang cukup ramai, berbeda lagi dengan Kota Athena. Kota ini terlihat tentram dan damai dengan berdirinya bangunan klasik bercat putih yang ditinggali para penduduk. Mobilpun hanya beberapa yang melewati jalan. Angin laut berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat cuaca yang terik di Kota menjadi sejuk, dengan aroma mawar dari khiasan-khiasan itu. Dikarenakan besok ada perayaan, sepanjang jalan tiang-tiang lampu dikhiasi pita dan mawar. Orang-orang cukup antusias untuk perayaan ini sampai menyediakan beraneka ragam barang antik yang murah. Mereka tidak tanggung-tanggung memasang harga miring untuk keuntungan yang didapat dari pengunjung dari luar Yunani maupun Athena.

Memang cukup murah sampai orang-orang mengantri untuk membeli, termasuk kolegaku, Shion. Padahal aku juga ikut berbelanja, tapi tidak seantusias dirinya yang memborong peralatan medis dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Aku berpikir bahwa dia malah lupa tentang tujuan awal mengelilingi daerah yang dinamai dewi kebijaksanaan ini. Tujuan awal kami berdua adalah mencari informasi akurat soal acara besok, dan saat sampai di tempat kami malah ikut serta dalam ingar bingar orang-orang yang berbelanja sehingga sepertinya tugas ini molor dua hari untuk mencari informasi. Sempat aku panggil namanya sampai aku akhirnya kesal kepada pria yang berstatus dokter ini. Kalau sudah ada yang berhubungan dengan medis ataupun barang antik ini pasti dia lupa waktu, terkadang dia suka seenak jidat memintaku menunggu bahkan meminjam uang. Aku jadi ingin bertanya untuk diriku sendiri, kenapa juga aku bisa tahan selama bertahun-tahun dengannya? Ini masih menjadi pertanyaan yang aku anggap anulir diotakku. Tentu masih dianulir karena kami sudah berpasangan sebagai partner semenjak masih di sekolah. Yang tidak habis kupikir, Beliau maksudnya Ayahku menyuruh dia selalu bersamaku layaknya perekat. Selanjutnya entah ini perbuatan hantu Ayahku yang bergentayangan atau bukan, aku kembali lagi separtner dengannya. Lupakan soal anulir, semakin ke sini Shion malah makin gelagapan belanja alat medis. Batas kesabaranku sudah ada di ambang, aku pun mulai panas karena tidak sabaran menunggunya.

"Shion, cepatlah sedikit. Hari ini kita harus mencari informasi untuk besok, janganlah membuang-buang waktu kita!" seruku tidak sabaran melihat jam tangan, sudah sejam dia mencari alat-alat medis itu di setiap toko yang kami lewati.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru juga kali! Aku sedang mencari alat medis untuk pekerjaanmu juga kok!" balas Shion sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Shion!" seruku sekali lagi. Sepatu bootsku mulai melangkah ke toko yang ada disebelahnya untuk berniat meninggalkan kolegaku.

"Iya, Albafica!" sahut Shion segera menyusulku.

"Dokter Shion!"

"Sudah kubilang iya, Albafica!" seru Shion naik darah.

"Sebelum berbicara, kau seharusnya lihat dulu siapa yang memanggilmu itu!" Kataku membelokkan kepala Shion kepada orang yang menjadi sumber suara. Dia adalah pria bermata biru dengan rambut biru keunguan dengan pakaian putih menghampiri kami berdua.

"Shion, apakah Anda masih ingat denganku?" pria itu menyapa Shion, aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau… Milo?" sapa kolegaku agak sedikit kaget.

"Kau kenal dia?" aku melirik pria di sampingku yang terlihat memancarkan rasa senang dari raut wajahnya.

"Dia teman lamaku," bisiknya. "Oh Milo kawan lamaku, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!"

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

Kami berdua pun mengajak pria yang bernama Milo ini ke sebuah Kafe yang tak jauh dari sisi jalan ketika bertemu. Kami berbincang-bincang dengannya sembari menuju ke kafe, pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat akrab berbicara dengan Shion dan juga aku. Dokter Milo atau biasa dipanggil lebih akrab dipanggil oleh Shion dengan panggilan Milo saja. Dialah orang berdarah Yunani yang wajahnya terlihat ramah tamah, memiliki mata biru tua yang beralis lumayan tebal, tak lupa tubuhnya yang berkulit coklat muda. Tinggi badannya yang tegak persis setinggi badan Kolegaku, Shion. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian jas putih dokternya yang rapih dengan sepatu hitam seperti biasa dan kurasa dia cukup terlihat professional.

Milo atau dunia kedokteran menjulukinya Dr. Scorpius dikarenakan memiliki keahlian dalam ilmu Anestesi dan bedah yang cukup menjanjikan pada bidangnya. Kalau tak salah dengar dia juga memiliki keahlian farmakologi dan masalah kejiwaan seperti Shion. Milo adalah teman dekat kolegaku semasa kuliah kedokteran spesialis di Jerman meskipun mereka memang berbeda jurusan. Dokter muda itu juga menceritakan bahwa dia bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit dekat dengan jalan menuju Daerah Universitas Athena yang tersohor di Yunani. Saking begitu dekatnya, mereka berdua berbicara terlihat sangat asyik apalagi kalau sudah topik medis. Aku hanya berbicara sesekali akibat topik pembicaraan mereka hanya melibatkan dua orang. Bahkan bisa jadi aku hanya terlihat diam di antara mereka yang saling bercerita tentang masalalu mereka.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik olehku, umur pemuda ini terlampau lebih muda dibanding kami berdua. Dia belum genap berumur dua puluhlima tahunan lebih seperti kami. Tutur kata dan tatacara berbicara pria ini memberitahuku bahwa dia memang sangat jenius di antara teman seumurannya. Tindakan dan sikapnya mewakili bahwa dia begitu menghormati orang-orang di sekitar tanpa memandang latar belakangnya. Lalu saat aku hendak duduk, dia malah memperlakukanku secara hormat dan begitu sopan. Aku hanya berdecak kagum sebentar atas perilaku pemuda ini. Shion yang sedikit lebih tua darinya kadang cuma sepercik kesopanan saja memperlakukan begitu kepadaku. Ya sepercik, kalau dia ingat pasti dilakukan lakukan. Kalaupun tidak, ya biarkan saja. Kolegaku ini memang begitu kadang-kadang perawakannya, kadang aku pikir dia merupakan dokter apatis akut terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang-bincang seperti ini ya?" Milo menyeruput segelas teh hijau.

"Tentu, aku tak menyangka kita bisa saling bertemu di sini saat setelah kita tamat bersekolah medis di Jerman," katanya.

"Aku senang mendengar kau telah banyak membantu di Bagian Forensik Kepolisian Internasional, bahkan kau jadi sangat terpandang loh!" puji Milo.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak sekeren kau yang bisa tamat dalam usia sangat muda dan sangat ahli di bidang Anestesi apalagi katanya kau bisa membuat penawar racun," kata kolegaku sedikit tertawa.

"Ilmuku bukan apa-apa jika kau tidak membantu ketika membuat Tesis waktu itu."

"Tidak masalah, itu juga berkat kerja kerasmu kok," Ujarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita yang bersamamu ini, Apakah dia adalah istrimu?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari melihatku yang duduk di sebelah teman dekatnya. Aku yang sedang menyeruput teh panas tersebut menjadi tersedak karena mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Kami berdua hanya teman dekat," aku menyangkal.

"Oh benarkah? Habis saat di Jerman, Shion memasang fotonya bersama wanita yang wajahnya persis sepertimu di _Flat_ nya. Jadi kupikir kau adalah istrinya," kata pemuda tersebut, mataku menatap tajam kepada Shion yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan temannya tadi. "Apa? Aku hanya memajang foto kita berdua. Dihitung-hitung sebagai semangat hidup semasa kuliah yang begitu memberatkanlah," bisiknya tertawa pelan kepadaku, aku hanya menepuk dahiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Albafica Kerbusch. Kau bisa memanggilku Alba," jawabku dengan ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kau agak sedikit mirip dengan salah satu pasien yang seumuran denganku," gumam Milo.

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Aku penasaran.

"Namanya adalah Aphrodite, dia gadis yang baik hati. Aphrodite sangat cantik dan ramah sepertimu," Milo tersenyum tipis saat menceritakan gadis yang bernama Aphrodite itu.

"Namanya adalah Aphrodite? Seperti nama Dewi Kecantikan Olimpus saja!" pujiku sambil tertawa.

"Ya tentu. Dia begitu lembut kepada orang-orang walaupun sekarang dia ... "pemuda tersebut berkata sembari menundukan kepala dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, raut wajah yang begitu bahagia berubah menjadi muram. Mata birunya memberi tahuku bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kepada gadis bernama Aphrodite ini. Aku menyipitkan mata saat menatap pria Yunani itu seperti ada yang disembunyikan kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya? Sepertinya tidak begitu baik," Kolegaku dengan keheranan bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja kok. Oh ya kalian ada keperluan apakah sampai jauh-jauh ke sini?" Milo bertanya lalu kembali menatap kami berdua.

"Kami sedang ada urusan pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari ke sini. Ngomong-ngomong apa benar besok akan ada sebuah perayaan besar?" kata kolegaku sambil memutar-mutar sendok teh.

"Benar, besok memang ada pembukaan pameran besar-besaran di Akropolis tepatnya di Kuil Parthenon dan Museum Nasional," jawabnya.

"Pameran besar-besaran?"

"Ya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ada ribuan tamu hendak melihat pameran yang menampilkan Peta Troya Kuno dan beberapa barang antik lainnya. Barang-barang itu dalam beberapa hari sebelum pameran sudah ditampilkan beberapa, pemerintahpun sejak tahun lalu berencana mengajak masyarakat ikut serta dalam kontribusi pameran. Saking ramainya pemandangan jalan agak sedikit padat dari biasanya terutama pada jalan yang menuju tempat pameran. Namun belakangan ini penjagaan Akropolis jauh lebih diperketat dari beberapa tahun lalu, hal tersebut akibat semacam kejadian pembunuhan dan pencurian yang sedang marak di penjuru Eropa. Malahan beberapa anggota intelijen antar negara ikut andil dalam pengamanan. Menurut berita, yang diincar dari barang-barang antik itu adalah sebuah cairan stimulan tinggi yang dibuat sebagai koleksi Museum Yunani dan beberapa orang penting yang terlibat."

Kami berdua mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda tersebut dengan seksama.

"Yang paling mengherankan ada sebuah kodenama yang sering membuat para polisi sedikit takut. Kodenama misterius itu selalu muncul setiap kali terjadi kasus dimanapun. Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia dan darimana dia berasal bahkan tujuannya, Tapi ada yang bilang dia berasal dari kegelapan. Dia begitu mengerikan dengan metode membunuhnya yang terbilang secara spontan bersamaan terjadi pada orang-orang penting. Kodenama itu berasal dari seorang pencuri yang selalu sengaja meninggalkan tulisan "Ares" pada setiap insiden pencurian maupun pembunuhan, tidak ada yang mengerti soal alasan dia meninggalkan jejak untuk polisi yang pasti hendak mengincarnya untuk ditangkap," jelas Milo.

"Apa tidak ada tindakan dari Polisi Kota Athena untuk menangkapnya apalagi dia sudah berkali-kali berbuat?"

"Mereka sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menangkapnya. Namun siapa sangka kalau pencuri sepertinya dia jauh lebih cerdik dibanding perkiraan mereka, dan ada rumor lainnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah hantu," dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Susah untuk ditangkap," gumamku sambil berpikir. "Bisakah kau antar kami berdua ke Akropolis sekarang? Sepertinya banyak hal yang menarik untuk kulihat," pintaku, ada yang membuatku janggal saat mendengar berita dari perkataan dokter muda ini.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Akropolis bersama seorang teman,"jawabnya menerima permintaanku.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

Komplek bangunan kuno Akropolis itu begitu tidak jauh dari pusat Kota Athena sehingga kami bisa menempuh waktu beberapa menit. Letaknya tepat di atas bukit tinggi yang datar dekat dengan tempat wisata Agora yang berada dibawah bukit. Semua lalu lintas tertata dengan baik sehingga tak ada kemacetan parah meskipun besok hendak ada pameran, alhasil kami bisa sampai di Akropolis paling terkenal di dunia dengan Patung seorang dewi kebijaksanaan Yunani bersama kuilnya Parthenon. Akropolis Athena atau Citadel Athena adalah Akropolis terbesar sampai kebanyakan buku sejarah arsitektur merujuk pada akropolis ini. Kategori terbesar area ini didukung dengan luasnya yang sekitar 3 hektar. Akropolis ini juga dikenal sebagai Kekropeia, Nama tersebut diambil dari seorang raja pertama Athena yang dikisahkan berwujud separuh ular.

Aku juga melihat tatanan bangunan kuno yang berdiri di bukit datar itu, beberapa diantaranya dijadikan sebagai arena pameran. Terutama daerah Teater Dionysus dan lapangan untuk berjualan ataupun untuk hal lainnya. Kuil-kuil tersebut berwarna putih gading serta ada ornamen-ornamen Yunani kuno klasik yang berhubungan dengan dewi kebijaksaan dan Dewa Olimpus lainnya. Ada juga reruntuhan yang motifnya masih terlihat terjaga meskipun sudah beberapa ribu tahun lamanya. Keseluruhan bangunan-bangunan yang kulihat terbuat dari batu marmer dan ada sebuah patung perunggu Promachos yang dibuat di zaman Phidias. Di tempat tersebut juga sedang ada sekumpulan polisi juga siap siaga menjaga daerah Akropolis dan beberapa orang mengatur tempat untuk para pedagang berjualan. Persis yang dikatakan oleh Milo soal pengamanan yang begitu ketat, kami yang hanya berkunjung ke Akropolis juga diperiksa oleh keamanan bersama pengunjung lainnya.

Kami yang sedang berjalan menikmati pemandangan indah Akropolis Athena dihampiri seorang pria paruh baya, umurnya bisa ditaksir sekitar limapuluh tahunan. Dia berpakaian formal mengenakan kacamata dan menyanjung kami dengan senyuman hangat. Pria berambut coklat ini bernama Tuan Winston yang merupakan salah satu ketua koordinator pameran Akropolis dan juga pemandu untuk para tamu besok. Disamping itu, dia juga mengantar kami berkeliling ke penjuru kuil yang dekat dengan pusat pameran diadakan besok sore, Kuil Parthenon. Pria tua itu menjelaskan begitu lengkap dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti ketika salah satu diantara kami bertanya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui tempat bersejarah ini setiap tahunnya selalu dikunjungi oleh jutaan turis mancanegara. Apalagi akropolis ini sudah secara resmi dinyatakan sebagai monumen unggulan dalam daftar monumen Pusaka Budaya Eropa yang menambah jumlah turis yang datang. Didukung dengan ketahanan bangunan ini yang telah dirusak oleh berbagai perang yang terjadi seperti perang dunia. Akropolis ini tetap berdiri meskipun harus ada perawatan lebih mendalam setiap waktu," jelas Tuan Winston kepada kami.

"Dalam beberapa kali perundingan hingga pada akhirnya bisa disimpulkan, para dewan pemerintah memilih Akropolis Athena sebagai sarana peningkatan jumlah turis mancanegara untuk acara tahun ini. Oleh sebab itu, hal ini menjadi alasan utama mereka memamerkan barang-barang antik itu disini dan beberapa yang lainnya di Museum."

"Bagaimana dengan keamanan untuk barang-barang antik tersebut?" Shion bertanya.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga soal rumor yang beredar di Eropa belakangan ini, kami sudah memperketat penjagaan dan pengamanan dari penyusup terutama Peta Kuno Troya dan botol cairan langka disana," Tuan Winston menunjuk ke dua etalase yang berada disudut kanan kami. "Tentu akan sangat berbahaya bagi kami jika seseorang berhasil mencuri Kedua benda yang berada disana apalagi nilai seninya mahal."

"Jadi maksud Anda, rumor itu ada kaitannya kah dengan pencuri bernama Ares?"

"Benar yang Anda bilang. Seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi bahwa dia begitu berbahaya terutama ada rumor lainnya yang mengatakan hendak membunuh dan menculik beberapa tamu penting pameran ini."

"Bisakah Anda jelaskan lebih mendetil mengapa bisa sangat berbahaya, Tuan?" Aku berkata.

"Singkatnya, kedua benda itu masih perlu diteliti lebih lanjut. Banyak hal yang belum bisa terpecahkan tentang kedua benda tersebut."

"Tuan Winston!"

"Tuan Winston!" panggil seorang pria berjas lainnya tergesah-gesah.

"Ada masalah apa sampai lari terbirit-birit begitu, Edward?" Tuan Winston merasa heran kepada pria tersebut.

"Aku mendapat kabar buruk dari bagian keamanan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan, Anda harus cepat-cepat kesana. Ada sebuah pesan di dinding dekat Altar!"

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

.

Kami lari terburu-buru menuju tempat yang dimaksud agar tahu masalah yang dilaporkan oleh asisten Winston. Peristiwa tersebut terjadi di sebuah altar yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kuil. Tanpa disangka-sangka bahwa Altar Athenalah yang barusan kulihat sembari berjalan ke Kuil Parthenon adalah saksi kejadian aneh yang terkesan sangat mengejutkan ini. Pada dinding Altar bercorak Dewi-dewi Yunani penuh makna ketentraman itu kini dipenuhi dengan bercak darah beserta tubuh korban yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku juga menemukan pesan dari si pelaku dengan darah korban yang bertuliskan _'Aku akan mengambil Peta perang suci dan Botol ramuan rahasia tepat ketika cahaya langit mulai memudar bersama dengan adanya tumbal untuk para dewa -Ares-'_. Pesan misterius itu membuat kami berdua kebingungan dan kata-katanya tidak terlalu begitu dipahami karena isinya yang cukup tersirat, bahkan mata coklat pria tua itu membesar sempurna ketika membacanya.

Lalu Aku dan Shionpun memeriksa kondisi korban-korban tersebut. Dari bekas tembakan tubuh mereka, bisa diperkirakan mereka barusan sekali ditembak pada titik pusat bagian sistem sarafnya tanpa ketahuan. Kami berdua juga menemukan sebuah peluru di sekitar tempat kejadian yang terlihat masih baru dengan bekas darahnya. Sebuah kaliber langka berjenis 5.56 x 30 mmMINSASmelesat cepat dari jarak sangat jauh dengan titik ordinatnya yang sangat tepat sesuai nalar si penembak. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, aku merasakan bahwa peluru itu ditembak ketika penjaga-penjaga ini sedang lengah pengawasannya. Tanpa belas kasihan, tembakan itu tidak memberikan waktu si korban yang hendak melawan. Dengan demikian, penembakan berencana ini benar-benar dilakukan penembak yang sangat ahli pada awalnya.

"A-astaga! Betapa kejinya seseorang yang melakukan ini!" Tuan Winston terkejut dengan mata terbelalak sempurna, "Apakah mereka benar-benar sudah mati?"

"Mereka masih hidup, denyut nadinya masih terdengar," jawab Shion.

"Shion, lihatlah. Korban ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia hendak sadar," Milo berkata sembari ikut memeriksa korban yang lainnya.

Salah satu korban tersebut seketika sadar sambil berkata terbata-bata kepada kami, "Dia akan kembali, dia melenyapkan semuanya dengan habis atas perintah dewa. Tuan Winston, Anda harus pergi bersama benda antik itu sebelum dia kembali…"

"Bertahanlah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tuan?" Milo mencoba berbicara dengan penjaga yang terlihat sekarat itu.

"Aku … Aku harus pergi bersama benda antik itu?" Tuan Winston kebingungan.

"Anda … Anda harus menyelamatkan nyawa Anda," katanya sekali lagi dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan kumohon sadarlah. Tuan, beritahu kami sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada kalian." Kolegaku berusaha membantunya kembali sadar.

"Hukuman mengatas namakan dewa. Apakah jangan-jangan kutukan dewa itu karena…" kata Tuan Winston penuh keraguan.

"Tidak, peristiwa ini bukan sebuah kutukan tapi yang jelas dia adalah seorang pembunuh profesional pada umumnya! Dia menembak orang-orang ini dari jarak yang lumayan jauh," kataku mencoba memberi tahu.

"Tuan cepatlah bawa mereka ke rumah sakit selagi bisa, aku sudah sedikit melakukan pertolongan pertama!" seru Shion.

Ketika korban-korban itu dibopong oleh para penjaga, aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang memegang pelatuk. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan aura yang sangat aneh sehingga membuatku berniat untuk menembaknya. Sebuah aura baik dan buruk persis seperti saat pertama kali aku datang di Kota Athena. Auranya benar-benar membuatku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, jadi aku langsung mencoba menoleh dengan tatapan curiga ke sekitar tempat itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh, Alba?" Shion bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Shion tetaplah disini untuk menolong Tuan Winston memeriksa keadaan korban yang lain, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku selidiki sebentar," jawabku.

Untuk memastikan kalau firasat ini tidak salah, aku pun membalikkan badan lalu berjalan ke sumber aura itu. Memang tubuhku agak sedikit gemetar meskipun aku penasaran apakah sumber aura ini berasal dari si Pembunuh Ares atau berasal dari orang biasa. Suara langkah sepatuku sengaja diredam dan berjalan sepelan mungkin supaya tidak ketahuan. Ketika tiba di tempat dia bersembunyi, aku dengan sigap memegang senapan jikalau orang tersebut hendak melukaiku. Akan tetapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang berada disitu. Hanya sebuah pilar besar diantara bebatuan tua dengan kelopak Mawar Hitam legam yang cukup menarik perhatian. Aku melangkah mendekati benda tersebut lalu mengambilnya, sambil mengamati kelopak Mawar mencurigakan itu.

Beberapa menit saat mulai menyidik petunjuk yang ditemukan, Kolegaku langsung memanggilku kembali. Aku pun juga memberikan kepada Tuan Winston sebagian kelopak mawar dari tempat itu sebagai petunjuk untuk penyelidikan mereka. Segera setelah kejadian tersebut, Tuan Winston menyuruh seluruh pengunjung Kompleks Akropolis pulang dengan alasan persiapan pembukaan pameran besok sore. Padahal alasan sebenarnya, dia bersama kepolisian mau menyelidiki kasus ini secara rahasia tanpa diketahui awak media yang mau meliput. Aku yang berjalan dari Akropolis masih kepikiran mengenai hal yang kutemukan barusan, ada yang janggal dengan kelopak mawar itu. Otak ini terus kupaksa untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang mendukung asumsiku. Ketika aku sedang berpikir keras, Shion kembali menanyakan soal gelagat tingkahku yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke balik reruntuhan pilar itu?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian membuatku pergi kesitu."

"Hal yang menarik terdapat disitu?"

"Mawar Hitam … Apa ada Mawar Hitam menakutkan seperti itu di dunia ini?" gumamku berwajah serius.

"Kau bilang Mawar Hitam?!" Milo dan Shion sedikit kaget, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ya, aku menemukan kelopak Mawar Hitam dibalik reruntuhan yang sebagiannya kuberikan ke Tuan Winston tadi," aku menjawab sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau ada tanaman seperti mawar yang tumbuh di sekitar sana sekarang. Kau yakin kalau tidak salah lihat dengan Mawar Hitam yang tadi kau temukan?" Milo kembali bertanya kepadaku.

"Ini …" Aku menyodorkan kelopak Mawar yang aku ambil tadi, sepertinya aku membuat dokter muda ini merinding. Jelas dia kaget dengan benda yang aku tunjukkan padanya, mata birunya terbelalak kaget saat memperhatikan kelopak mawar itu dari dekat.

"Mi-Milo..."

"Mi-Milo..."

"Shion, kau memanggilku, kan?" Tubuh pria berumur 20-an itu gemetaran.

"Tidak."

"Mi-Milo," terlihat seorang pria berambut biru mengenakan kemeja yang kotor berjalan lunglai memegangi tembok di tepi jalan. Pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Dokter Scorpius, wajahnya bak malaikat dengan mata hijau tua yang terlihat suci. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat banyak luka, juga ekspresi wajah yang begitu terlihat lemah. Dia terus-menerus memanggil Dokter Scorpius saat berjalan.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau bisa disini?! Shion aku duluan ya!" seru Milo pamit dan segera membantu pria berambut biru itu berjalan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Hati-hati di jalan Milo!"seru Shion.

"Ya sampai jumpa nanti!" sahutnya.

 **To be Continue**

 **Glosarium**

Dewi Selena : Dewi bulan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dia digambarkan sebagai wanita yang mengenakan gaun keperakan, mengenakan mahkota bulan sabit dengan membawa obor. Wajahnya digambarkan selalu pucat.

Akropolis : Merupakan tempat peninggalan sejarah di Yunani. Akropolis yang paling terkenal adalah Akropolis Athena.

Arnica : Secara umum bisa kita sebut salep. Arnica adalah tumbuhan yang dapat meredakan radang dan memudarkan luka memar dengan cepat.

Hemoglobin : Metaloprotein atau protein yang mengandung zat besi di dalam sel darah merah yang berfungsi pengangkut oksigen dari paru-paru ke seluruh tubuh.

Tesis : Pernyataan atau teori yang didukung oleh argumen yang dikemukakan dalam karangan untuk mendapatkan gelar kesarjanaan pada perguruan tinggi. Karangan ilmiah yang ditulis untuk mendapatkan gelar kesarjanaan pada suatu universitas (perguruan tinggi).

Bilirubin : Senyawa pigmen berwarna kuning yang merupakan katabolisme enzimatik biliverdin oleh biliverdin reduktase. Pigmen warna kuning inilah yang biasa ada pada luka lebam.

Sistem Kardiovaskular: Suatu system organ yang berfungsi memindahkan zat ke dan dari sel. Biasa kita sebut dengan system peredaran darah.

Anestesi : Dalam dunia kedokteran ini adalah suatu tindakan menghilangkan rasa sakit ketika melakukan pembedahan dan berbagai prosedur lainnya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit pada tubuh. Istilah Anestesi digunakan pertama kali oleh Oliver Wendel Holmes Sr. 1846.

5.56 X 30 mm MINSAS: Peluru yang mampu melumpuhkan sasaran dan juga mempunyai kemampuan menembus proyektil anti peluru.

 **Seputar Fanfic**

 **Author tetap mertahanin julukan Milo soalnya ada dari Anime BlackJack nama dokter rata–rata dipanggil pake nama alias dan yak nama Scorpius masih cocok menurut aku. Terus kalau diulang adegan Hyoga vs Milo kayaknya nih orang cocok banget jadi dokter kalau diliat dari etika dan beberapa ilmu anatomi sistem saraf. Itu makasih yang pada komentar di facebook dan makasih juga untuk temen yang ngasih saran ilmu persenjataanya.**

 _ **Like and review yak!**_

 _ **Menerima kritik saran**_


	4. Terror

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter IV by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime, Adventure, Drama, Hurt Comfort,etc**

 **Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author

 **Warning :**

-Setiap summary percapter bakal beda.

-Saga yang disini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang).

-Ini semi AU.

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader.

- **Rate : T (13 or older).**

 **Summary :** Saori menerima surat misterius yang berisikan bahwa Ares berniat untuk menyingkirkan Saori dan Albafica tepat di hari pembukaan pameran. Sementara di waktu bersamaan Winston ketua pelaksana pameran mendapat suatu kejadian tak terduga di malam sebelum pameran.

 **Chapter IV : Terror**

Dokter dengan gelar Scorpius membimbing seorang pria berompi hitam yang lunglai sejak saat di Akropolis. Pria bermata hijau tua sangat kepayahan menopang tubuhnya sendiri sehingga hampir ambruk bersama si Dokter, untung-untung dia dapat menahannya. Langkah kakinya terlihat begitu berat seakan membawa beban, dia meringis kesakitan dan sangat sulit bergerak seperti kelihatan terseok-seok meskipun sudah dirangkul bahunya, dia sangat terlihat kelelahan. Sungguh sekarat keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah tersebut. Pakaian kemeja putih serta rompinya kotor oleh noda berwarna merah tua seakan dia habis dihajar atau berkelahi dengan orang. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan ke tempat parkir mobil si Dokter berada, Dia tak tahu sejak kapan pria yang bersamanya ini bisa ada di Akropolis dalam keadaan lunglai begini, tubuhnya begitu lemas dan terluka cukup parah.

Terik matahari Kota dewi kebijaksanaan itu tidak dapat membuat lukanya mengering. Dokter mungkin hendak salah mengira bahwa pria ini terkena hemofilia, tapi pada kenyataanya darah itu menetes atas kejadian yang seakan-akan baru saja terjadi tadi sekali. Dia juga masih keheranan kenapa pria ini bisa kelelahan. Dia bingung, padahal jelas tadi siang pukul jam satu siang baru saja dia menelponnya untuk menanyakan kondisi gadis berambut biru pastel. Bahkan saat ditelepon tak ada suara aneh atau sebuah tindakan kekerasan yang disuarakan oleh ponsel pintar tersebut, dan jika tidak salah dengar dia hendak kembali ke Kantor untuk kembali bekerja setelah memberi obat kepada Aphrodite yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Milo mengambil peralatan medisnya yang terdapat pada laci mobil untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama terhadap pemuda dua puluh tahunan lebih itu. Dari kotak putih tersebut diambilah kapas, cairan antiseptik, dan pinset. Terdapat banyak serpihan kaca dan kerikil yang terlihat masih baru pada lengannya. Dia mencabuti serpihan-serpihan tersebut menggunakan pinset dikarenakan letaknya yang cukup dalam sehingga agak sulit jika diambil oleh jari-jari pemuda itu. Ketika saat melakukan pengobatan tersebut, dokter muda masih penasaran tentang sesuatu yang terjadi pada pria yang bernama Saga. Tanpa basa-basi sambil fokus melakukan pekerjaannya, dia memulai pembicaraan yang langsung tertuju pada inti sebuah rasa penasarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Milo bertanya.

"Sepertinya bekas lukamu ini terlihat baru," katanya lagi mengamati serpihan kaca yang dia ambil.

"Aku tidak tahu, terakhir kali tadi sedang bersama Aphrodite di taman dekat bukit belakang rumah. Saat sadar ternyata tubuhku tergeletak di tepi jalan dengan kondisi yang separah ini," Saga memegangi kepalanya yang cukup sakit.

"Kau ingat siapa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Bagaimana kau sudah mendingan?" Dia mengikat perban pada tangan pria itu yang telah diberi sedikit _Heparin_.

"Lumayan, sekarang aku bisa sedikit menggerakkan tanganku. Terima kasih," Pria berambut biru tua tersenyum tipis.

"Untung sekali aku bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama tepat waktu, jika tidak mungkin saja kau sudah terkontaminasi oleh bakteri dari luar," kata Milo membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Aphrodite..."gumamnya terlihat agak khawatir, orang yang sedang membereskan kotak pertolongan pertama tersebut tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Aphrodite?" desak Milo menoleh kepada Saga, dia agak sedikit panik mendengar kondisi pasien tersayangnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Cepat beritahu aku?!"

"Milo, cepat antar aku pulang sekarang."

Secara tergesah-gesah, Dokter muda tersebut terburu-buru menghidupkan mesin mobil bertipe _Coupe_ abu miliknya. Perkataan lelaki bermata hijau itu membuat Dokter Scorpius sangat begitu panik sampai dia seperti tidak fokus ketika mengeluarkan mobil itu dari halaman parkir. Dia panik sekali jika ada suatu informasi yang mengisyaratkan tanda bahaya, terlebih ada sangkut maut pasien yang memiliki kondisi sangat lemah seperti gadis yang bernama Aphrodite ini. Belum sampai setengah sembuh apalagi seperempat sembuh, kadang-kadang dia merasa Aphrodite menyembunyikan banyak hal soal kondisinya yang membuat diagnosa dokter tersebut belum sesuai dengan penanganan keadaan. Dia sudah mencoba menelpon ke rumah berkali-kali sampai meminjam ponsel pria yang duduk di sampingnya namun panggilan itu tidak dijawab.

Kali ini dia menancapkan gas untuk melampaui batasan yang ditentukan saking paniknya. Apalagi yang hendak terjadi padanya saat ini? Aku penasaran mengapa dia bisa terluka parah dan tentang kondisimu sekarang? Kenapa saat seperti ini kau tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku? Jangan-jangan gadis berambut pastel itu pingsan? Atau mengurung dirinya lagi di kamar? Atau … Tidak-tidak ini pasti hanya perasaan tidak enaknya saja. Milo tetap menjernihkan semua pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Dia tak mau melihat pasien dan terlebih lagi seorang wanita menderita di hadapan matanya. Perbuatan itu pasti membuat Milo dikirim ke neraka paling terbawah karena membiarkan Ibu atau seorang wanita tersiksa tanpa membantu secuil pun.

Untuk saat ini suasana jalan perkotaan terbilang agak lancar, jadi mereka berdua bisa sampai di rumah sekitar empat puluh menit. Perasaan tergesah-gesah Dokter muda itu membuatnya belari kencang bersama pria yang bersamanya, mereka berdua sama-sama khawatir soal gadis itu. Mereka langsung menuju lalu membuka pintu ruangan yang biasa Aphrodite gunakan selain kamar. Dari ruangan itu terlihat seorang gadis berparas muda sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang, lalu perlahan pandangan mata si gadis melihat sosok dokter yang sekarang ada di depannya bersama pria lainnya. Gadis itu seolah bingung dengan ekspresi dua orang pemuda tersebut, seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat membuat mereka panik. Raut wajahnya yang bingung itu tersenyum ketika hendak berbicara.

"Ada apa?" Aphrodite tersenyum simpul dari wajah putih pucatnya sembari menutup buku yang dia baca.

"Tidak, kupikir kau sedang dalam bahaya jadi kami cepat-cepat ke rumah," Milo bisa bernafas lega, "Syukurlah kalau tidak terjadi hal yang aneh padamu."

"Aphrodite ..." Saga langsung bersandar di pangkuan gadis yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Saga, kenapa?" Aphrodite kebingungan.

"Dite, Hari ini masih ada pasien yang harus dioperasi di rumah sakit jadi aku pergi dulu," jelas Milo melihat ke jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore lalu segera beranjak pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati," balasnya, Aphrodite semakin bingung sehingga kembali lagi bertanya dengan lemah lembut, "Kenapa Saga?"

"Aku sangat sedih melihat kau jatuh pingsan saat seperti tadi siang," kata pemuda berdarah Yunani tersebut, "Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku bergegas melakukan sesuatu lebih cepat."

"Tidak, semua itu bukan salahmu," Aphrodite tersenyum memegang pundak tegak pria yang sedang merenung dipangkuan sehingga dia menatapnya, "Lihat aku sekarang tidak apa-apa, bukan? Setidaknya tubuh ini masih bisa bergerak untuk membaca dan melihat pemandangan di bukit."

"Tapi, kondisimu sedang tidak menunjukkan kalau kau-" Pemuda itu memasang wajah sangat khawatir.

"Saga."

"Aku percaya, Nona Aphrodite."

"Uh!" Seru Aphrodite meringis dibarengi dengan suara nafas terengah-engah sampai membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia terkejut ketika tubuh gadis di depannya mulai melemah. Saga memperhatikan wajah lemahnya sehingga terlihat dari bibir mungil tersebut mulai ada setetes darah merah yang mau keluar.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kumohon cepat ambilkan obat di laci!" pinta Aphrodite menahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu pun memberikan obat tersebut yang langsung disambut oleh tangan lemah si gadis. Namun siapa sangka jika kondisi gadis bermata biru semakin buruk sehingga terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, obatnya saja langsung ikut terjatuh sebagian ke tempat yang cukup jauh ketika dia hendak menggunakannya. Dia berusaha untuk berjalan menuju letak obat itu berada walaupun tetap tidak bisa bangkit untuk berdiri apalagi merangkak, batuknya semakin memperparah kondisi. Lama-lama gerak tangan yang meraih obat itu mulai seakan melemah, begitu juga semakin banyak tetesan darah yang berjatuhan ke lantai marmer ruangan. Gadis itu berusaha sekali lagi supaya tidak membuat orang yang melihatnya semakin dibuat kesusahan, Aphrodite kembali bangkit untuk duduk menahan darah-darah itu dengan tangan.

Pemuda Yunani itu semakin tidak tahan melihatnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, dia tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti itu lebih lama lagi. Pemuda itu segera mengambil langkah tercepat, dia harus memanggil dokter itu. Dia mencari-cari keberadaan dokter itu dengan melihat dari balik jendela yang ternyata sudah pergi beberapa menit lamanya. Seperti dugaan pemuda tadi, Aphrodite mulai terjatuh akibat tubuhnya yang sangat lemah. Dia menghampiri gadis tersebut untuk berusaha menolong agar tidak tidak jatuh sebelum dia dalam setengah sadar. Saga pun membopong Aphrodite dengan keadaan tempo nafas yang lambat ke kamar dan sesegera membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sebelum gadis berambut biru pastel berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, Pemuda itu memberikan kembali obat baru untuk digunakan dan memeriksa kondisi kesehatannya walaupun tidak terlalu mendentil seperti Milo. Setelah itu menghapus bercak darah yang ada pada bibir mungil gadis yang sekarang sudah tertidur itu menggunakan kumpulan kain putih yang terletak dekat dengan meja.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Dia lemah sangat lemah...

Darah merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya…

Mata biru yang sayu itu tertutup rapat…

Bersama mata hatinya…

Dokter pernah bilang padanya,

Sakit 'kan menggugurkan dosa-dosanya.

Itu alasan kenapa dia bertahan.

Tak tau apapun yang nanti terlihat…

Dia terus menunggu jawaban Tuhan...

Tentang selama ini yang dia derita…

Apakah Tuhan melihatnya?

Apakah dia dilindungiNya?

Atau Tuhan meninggalkannya?

Dia terus menunggu uluran selagi bisa...

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

Pemuda Yunani duduk tepat pada kursi yang berdekatan dengan tempat gadis itu terbaring. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sangat menyesal, dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis tersebut dan semakin merasa bersalah setiap kali harus melihat keadaan yang tidak terlihat membaik bahkan untuk hari ini. Wajah pucat gadis itu disentuh oleh jari-jarinya yang begitu dingin memperhatikan refleksi keterpurukan beberapa waktu. Dia yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, bayang-bayang yang tadi hanya sekedar menonton sambil tersenyum mencurigakan sekarang memaksa untuk berganti jiwa. Alhasil Pemuda itu langsung terkejut dan hatinya terasa waswas, merasa bahwa sesuatu yang diincar oleh bayang-bayang dirinya pasti gadis muda yang sedang tertidur ini. Dia sedikit menjauhi tempat tidur itu meskipun berusaha menahan peralihan spontan disertai sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan rasa sesak di hati, tapi tangan yang bergetar itu terasa berat saat dia mencoba menjauhkannya dari wajah tertidur itu. Bayang-bayang tau yang direncanakan Orang Yunani sehingga dia mengendalikan tubuh inang untuk roboh di mana gadis itu tidur.

"Hoh, jadi Tuan Puteri sedang tidur sekarang?"

"Apa maumu?" Dia berkata dengan tubuh lemas karena menahan rasa sakitnya sambil menatap sangat waswas kepada gadis yang tidur terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Mauku? Ayolah kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya, aku hanya mau kita terus bersama gadis ini selamanya. Dia adalah boneka hidup berwajah malaikat yang dihadiahkan untuk kita. Perhatikan wajahnya yang cantik ketika kusentuh, belum lagi teriakan rasa sakit dari bibir mungilnya yang merah, hahaha!"

"Kurang ajar … Kau … Kau berniat menyakiti lagi saat aku sedang mengurus kondisinya yang lemah!" sorak Saga agak marah.

"Kau sendiri punya niatan sama sepertiku bukan? Jangan berbohong kalau kau tidak benar-benar menyayangi gadis ini yang dari dulu hidup bersamamu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak sama sepertimu!"

"Jangan terburu-buru memulai perkelahian kita untuk gadismu itu, kita masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," Jiwa jahat lelaki berambut biru menekan seluruh energinya untuk beralih ke tubuh inang. Kini rambut lelaki tersebut menjadi hitam legam dengan pupil mata merah terang.

"Diam dan lihatlah pekerjaan yang kita lakukan nanti, Tuan Saga."

"Oh aku hampir lupa sesuatu sebelum pergi keluar, Selamat tidur cantik," katanya mengecup lembut kening gadis yang sedang terbaring itu dengan lembut.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

.

 _18.30 Gedung Teater Tua, Athena Yunani_

Kepribadian jahat pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya Saga yang palsu turun dari kendaraan roda empat yang dia kendarai. Dia langsung meninggalkan mobil yang terparkir lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada jalan setapak yang mengarah kepada suatu tempat. Jalanan itu seakan memang jarang dilewati orang ataupun mobil, suara ombak laut yang terdengar di telinga. Akan tetapi, suasana ketenangan itu membuat jalan yang ditelusuri tidak membuat orang biasa yang lewat bisa tenang dikarenakan banyak bangunan yang tak berpenghuni. Pemuda berwajah misteri ini terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan apapun untuk mencapai sebuah gedung bergaya romawi yang terlihat tua itu. Merupakan sebuah tempat gedung teater tua yang memang sudah tidak terpakai bertahun-tahun lamanya, terlihat gelap, suram, dan dingin bahkan lebih dingin daripada bangunan yang ditelusuri tadi. Di situ juga terdapat sosok pahatan Driad pada setiap dindingnya terutama pada altar.

"Sesuai perintahmu, aku sudah melakukannya secara terang-terangan tadi sore," pemuda tersebut tunduk kepada sosok pria siluet di panggung tempat para penyanyi opera bernyanyi.

"Seperti biasa, kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan cukup menjanjikan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan gadis yang bersamamu?" katanya lagi.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut mautnya dengan pekerjaan, jangan sekali-kali kalian berani melibatkannya," Saga yang asli geram dan kepribadiannya memaksa untuk berbalik lagi kepada sosok yang berbeda.

"Tenanglah ini hanya sebatas basa basi untuk keberhasilan yang dilakukan, kami akan menjamin keselamatan gadis itu jika kalian bersedia membantu."

"Dengan senang hati kami berdua akan membantu kalian. Dia pasti lebih setuju jika ada suatu jaminan kebaikan yang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis imut itu," jawabnya.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Kami ingin memberitahu kalau kau punya tambahan beberapa pekerjaan yang baru untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pameran akan dilaksanakan besok jadi kami mengharapkan kau bisa memanfaatkan situasi keramaian itu untuk melakukannya dengan baik. Kami dengar ada orang-orang yang ingin mengacaukan rencana yang datang dari tempat jauh dan mencari sebuah kebenaran, mereka, para wanita-wanita itu, juga termasuk orang penting dalam acara. Salah satunya seorang aristokrat pemegang perusahaan ternama, dan satunya lagi merupakan senjata beracun dunia 'bawah' yang dikenal dengan julukan _Bloody Rose Queen_."

"Hoh Senjata beracun? Menarik, aku pernah mendengar bahwa dia merupakan orang yang dapat menjerat targetnya dengan kematian tanpa rasa sakit."

"Jadi jalankan semua perintah dan incar beberapa dewan yang datang terutama wanita bernama Kido Saori bersama pengawalnya, Kerbusch Albafica yang merupakan BRQ."

"Tidak masalah, itu hanya seperti sepotong kue bagiku. Aku jadi penasaran untuk mencoba seberapa hebatnya wanita itu jika bermain denganku," Saga palsu tersenyum menyeringai.

 **Albafica Pov**

Aku sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam lamunan ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Sambil memandang malam yang gelap dengan lampu-lampu gedung dari balik jendela balkon membuat tubuh ini jadi tidak ingin kemanapun, padahal jam dinding telah menunjukkan 07.00 PM, sudah waktunya untuk bergegas makan malam bersama Nona Saori. Penyebabnya adalah aku masih memikirkan suatu hal yang terjadi padaku tadi setelah kami berdua pulang dari tempat bersejarah itu, arah pikiranku tidak berubah-rubah seolah aku masih diingatkan soal mawar hitam dan kodenama 'Ares'. Seorang kriminal yang tidak diketahui jelas identitas bahkan wajahnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Dia melakukan sebuah peristiwa penghabisan para penjaga dengan pesan terang-terangan dan sengaja membuat korbannya tidak benar-benar mati.

Hal ini membuatku masih sangat penasaran sekaligus diingatkan tentang mawar hitam terkutuk yang pernah dibicarakan Ayah. Kalau tidak salah dengar, racun mawar hitam tersebut setara mematikannya dengan racun Arsenik yang pernah membunuh tokoh-tokoh terpandang dari beberapa belahan dunia. Lalu, informasi lainnya mengatakan bahwa racun mawar tersebut membuat semua sistem kerja tubuh penderita mengalami kerusakan total perlahan-lahan bagai tipuan seperti gejala-gejala ringan. Aku juga pernah dengar di Negara Turki terdapat daerah dengan kebun-kebun yang tumbuh dengan mawar hitam langka tetapi pada nyatanya bunga tersebut tidaklah mengandung suatu zat beracun berbahaya. Bahkan semua pakar racun pasti heran jikalau ada mawar hitam beracun meskipun diteliti berabad-abad sekalipun.

Kedua, seorang kriminal misterius dengan kaliber yang jarang dipakai hampir atau sengaja tidak membunuh beberapa penjaga itu. Sebuah alias atau namanya Ares tidak pernah ada data yang mencantumkan tentang orang ini saat aku jatuh ke dunia bawah. Hampir semua informasi yang kudapatkan dari orang-orang termasuk turis adalah rumor pencurian dan pembunuhan tanpa bukti spesifik tentangnya. Yang mereka tau bahkan aku kalau pria yang namanya Ares adalah seorang dewa gila perang dan sangat berkebalikan dengan saudarinya, Tapi itu hanya mitologi dan bukanlah jawaban penjelasan siapa sosok Ares pada waktu sore tadi. Meskipun dia meninggalkan pesan penuh makna ganda dengan embel-embel tumbal untuk para dewa.

"Alba, Saori menunggu kita ke bawah untuk jamuan makan malam bersama," ujar Shion membuka knop pintu.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti," jawabku singkat lalu melanjutkan acara berpikirku yang tadi.

"O ya sudah," responnya lalu aku mendengar dia mengumpat seperti ini, "Dia calon pengganti Miss A ternyata."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau calon pengganti Miss A," kata Shion santai.

"Apa?" aku makin tak mengerti perkataannya.

"Dr. Gull bilang dulu wanita bernama Miss A. sangat cantik dan tidak mau makan sepertimu sampai akhirnya dia kurus, lalu meninggal mengenaskan," jelas Shion dengan nada main-main.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kau mau bilang aku mau menjadi pengidap _Anoreksia_ 'kan?" kataku agak menahan kepalan tanganku namun Shion tak menjawab."Dokter, cepat jawab pertanyaanku."

"Oke saatnya kita makan malam," ajak Shion pergi keluar kamar sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Hei!"

Alhasil Shion menarik-narik tanpa memikirkan rasa pegal tanganku yang menolak. Kadang-kadang kami berdua berdebat seperti kelompok Axis dan sekutu di PD II yang sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah, dia semakin mirip dengan lukisan Diktator Jerman yang baru saja kulewati. Tanpa peduli sekitarnya, dia masih menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku sampai ke ruang makan yang terdapat seorang gadis gaun hijau toska berlengan panjang, Saori.

"Kalau menarik tangan orang, pikirkan perasaan orang yang kau tarik itu," Aku hanya cemberut karena kesal ketika mau duduk, Shion hanya tertawa kecil seperti tidak ada rasa salah.

"Selamat malam, Albafica,"sapa gadis muda berambut ungu yang sudah sedari tadi duduk menatapku dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam, Nona."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana mengenai informasi yang kalian dapatkan?"

"Aku menemukan tulisan Ares juga kelopak mawar Hitam, "aku menggerogoh saku bajuku dan memperlihatan sebuah kelopak Mawar Hitam. Nona Saori membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya, "Kau dapatkan ini darimana?"

"Kami berdua mendapatkan ini setelah mengunjungi Akropolis, tapi aku tidak tau darimana asalnya, "Aku melihat Saori sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu bertanya,"Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi di Yunani beberapa tahun ke belakang."

"Hubungan kelopak mawar ini dan seseorang yang bernama Ares?" tebak Shion, wanita bermata emerald itu mengangguk.

"Ya, setelah mendapat informasi yang kalian dapatkan tadi, aku meragukan berita soal status keberadaanya."

"Maksudmu dia pernah tertangkap?" Shion kembali bertanya.

"Beberapa tahun lamanya dia pernah ditembak mati di tempat kejadian. Lebih anehnya yang terkena eksekusi tersebut pada faktanya malah orang yang berbeda. Banyak rumor mengatakan dia adalah jelmaan tukang sihir, cenayang, atau orang gipsi karena setiap insiden terdapat bunga mawar dan darah, tapi tak ada yang mewakili ciri-ciri wajah dibalik topengnya."

"Kau tau Albafica, ada sebabnya aku mengajak kalian berdua makan bersamaku lebih awal. Barusan ada berita buruk yang tidak terlalu bagus untuk kita. Tatsumi, kemarilah!" panggilnya lalu pria tua botak itu menghampirinya sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang memuat tulisan, "Albafica, kau tidak akan percaya jika kau membaca surat ini," Saori memberikanku selembaran kertas tersebut lalu langsung kusambar untuk membacanya.

Isi suratnya seperti ini:

 _ **Kepada Nona Kido dan Bloody Rose Queen**_

 _ **Aku senang kalian bisa mampir ke negeri para dewa ini. Jamuan tamu untuk kalian para tamuku. Apakah kalian tahu jamuannya? Besok kalian merasakan siksaan para dewa jika kalian berani mengganggu pekerjaanku.**_

 _ **Ares**_

Kami berdua yang membacanya hanya saling berpandangan sedangkan Saori memberikan pandangan serius soal ini. Kolegaku menatapku kebingungan karena terkejut dengan isi selembar kertas itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia tau kalau kami ada di Athena. Lebih hebatnya dia tau kalau aku sedang bersama Nona Kido untuk mencari informasi. Paling mencurigakan lagi, dia seperti memang ada hubungan erat dengan hal yang terjadi padaku beberapa tahun lalu sampai-sampai harus menghalangi. Aku yakin dia memang orang yang sudah melakukan persiapan matang menantangku. Sedikit diremaslah kertas itu olehku akibat ulahnya yang berani mengancam, dia pikir kami pasti takut lalu tidak melakukan apapun? Kami tidak punya alasan untuk tidak ikut dalam permainannya ini. Kita lihat saja siapa yang nanti merasakan hukuman dewa sebenarnya batinku menyipitkan mata.

 **End Albafica Pov**

 _22.30 Akropolis Athena, Yunani_

Bulan purnama bersinar terang dan angin malam berhembus kencang di sepanjang perkotaan. Di dalam salah satu hotel dekat Akropolis terdapat seorang lelaki berkacamata disitu yang merupakan koordinator acara besok pagi yang tak bukan adalah Tuan Winston. Setelah para penjaga-penjaganya sebagian di dekat altar suci Akropolis sekarat karena ulah penjahat bernama Ares, dia memikirkan suatu solusi untuk memproteksi kedua barang antik yang hendak dipamerkan ketika besok sore. Selain itu masih banyak yang harus diperhitungkan dalam keamanan dan mencegah berita bahwa Ares meninggalkan pesan terang-terangan untuk menakuti mereka yang terlibat. Terlebih para pejabat yang nanti menjadi korban dengan disengaja ataupun tidak karena suatu tujuan, khususnya dirinya sendiri karena kedapatan situasi bahaya.

"Masuk …" Winston mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Ayah, barusan kami mendapat kabar dari bagian forensik rumah sakit. Dari data tersebut dijelaskan pada tubuh para korban terdapat racun mawar hitam pada luka korban, lalu ada bekas kaliber yang sengaja ditembakkan tidak sesuai sasar secara sengaja," Kata pemuda berkemeja biru dengan perawakan mirip dengan Tuan Winston yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya.

"Jadi begitu, Apa mereka sudah sadar?" Winston menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap putranya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, "Belum, mereka masih dalam keadaan koma."

"Kalau begini terus, Acara besok akan kacau sama seperti tadi," gumam Winston sedikit tidak tenang. "Begini saja Argus, tolong bilang ke pasukan khusus untuk lebih memperketat keamanan Akropolis pada kedatangan pemerintah besok."

"Akan aku sampaikan, Ayah,"kata Argus dengan hormat, "Oh ya Ayah, cepatlah tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat sakit saat acara yang kita rencanakan selama ini dari awal," lanjutnya setelah dia melihat-lihat kondisi kesehatan ayahnya agak buruk belakangan ini dan pergi.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan rencana yang kita buat," tukasnya.

"Selamat malam, Ayah."

"Aku seperti hidup di dunia fiksi. Mawar Hitam katanya? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, mawar macam apa yang bisa menjemput maut korbannya dengan biusan yang merusak tubuh bagai tembakkan?" katanya segera mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu segera berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ketika pria tua tersebut hendak memenjamkan matanya yang lelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki sepatu begitu keras suara tersebut. Tadinya dia hanya menghiraukan dan kembali berusaha untuk istirahat malam. Beda cerita jikalau langkah kaki itu sekarang malah berubah jadi ketukan pintu sangat keras seperti hendak mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Ketukan pintu tersebut makin keras dan semakin keras sehingga pada akhirnya diapun penasaran dengan si pengetuk pintu tidak tau sopan santun tersebut. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini ulah anaknya yang terlalu khawatir soal kondisi kesehatannya atau orang penting yang hendak memberitahu kabar mengenai pameran besok. Setelah pria itu memberikan jawaban singkat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, suara ketukan pintu yang keras tersebut seketika berhenti.

"Siapa?!" teriak Winston segera membuka kunci pintu, di luar kamar dia menemukan kelopak mawar hitam yang tergeletak pada lantai marmer tersebut. "Kelopak Mawar Hitam lagi?" matanya terbuka lebar juga merasa heran, malam ini terlihat sangat aneh di benak pikiran pria tua tersebut. Winston pun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mencoba menghiraukan kejadian barusan.

Saat mau beranjak kembali ke tempat tidur, pria itu juga mendapat hal aneh sekali lagi. Dia menginjak tetesan cairan berbau sangat menyengat membawanya pada seorang pria berambut hitam legam di Balkon, Padahal cairan menyengat ini tidak ada sebelumnya. Lama-lama dia merasa keheranan mengenai orang misterius yang berdiri pada balkon kamarnya tersebut, sehingga diapun melangkah menuju orang misterius ini berada. Belum sampai di pintu balkon pria misterius tersebut seketika menembakkan suntikan obat bius pada leher Winston yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

 _23.45 Athena, Yunani_

Malam yang begitu tenang dengan udara yang hangat untuk duduk di balkon penginapan. Gadis berambut ungu dengan tenangnya memandangi cahaya-cahaya bulan yang dipantulkan dari genangan kolam yang ditinggali oleh ikan-ikan. Tidak dia bukan hanya memandangi, lebih tepatnya dia memang merenungkan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Hatinya tidak begitu tenang seperti angin malam setelah dia membaca selembar kertas aneh itu, ancaman dari seorang pria yang namanya mirip seperti seorang dewa perang yang tidak tau belas kasihan. Mungkin bukan cuma dia saja yang tidak begitu tenang malam ini untuk istirahat malam, ada dua orang lagi yang menjadi sasaran di tulisan tersebut terlebih pengawal wanitanya, Albafica Kerbusch. Secara tidak langsung memang orang itu menantang sekaligus mengancamnya secara bersamaan.

"Ini kopi yang Anda minta, Nona Saori," kata pria berpakaian jas menyodorkan kopi hangat kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Tatsumi," jawabnya mengambil cangkir putih itu lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Anda sepertinya terlihat tidak tenang semenjak membaca surat tadi. Apa yang membuatmu cemas, Nona?"

"Aku tidak terlalu cemas soal tulisan itu, tapi yang aku pikirkan adalah orang yang mengirimkan tulisan itu kepada kita."

"Orang yang Anda maksud adalah Ares?"

"Darimana dia tau alamat tempat penginapan kita, padahal kita tidak pernah memberikan informasi apapun kecuali kita datang ke Yunani dalam urusan bisnis bersama investor lainnya. Tidak masalah juga sebetulnya jika dia tau keberadaan kita, tapi sepertinya dia memang ada relasi dengan organisasi yang mengincarku dari dulu. Tatsumi, kau tau itu artinya? Jika kita bisa menangkap basah Ares, aku bisa mendapatkan semua informasi yang ada termasuk Albafica juga. Kita bisa bertanya soal orang yang hilang gara-gara organisasi itu, yaitu orang yang paling aku sayangi."

"Akan tetapi Nona Saori, bukankah dia…"

"Tidak, aku yakin dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku percaya dia tidak benar-benar mati setelah insiden itu, yang dapat aku pikirkan dia hanya ada di bawah organisasi tidak lebih tidak kurang."

"Nona."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Pak Tatsumi. Aku tidak sedang sedih justru malah membuatku semakin yakin tentang jalan yang aku pilih," katanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku akan yakin untuknya," batinnya sambil menggenggam tangannya sembari mengingat kejadian masa kecil yang berhubungan dengan mawar hitam.

 **Albafica Pov**

Pukul empat sore di hari berikutnya, semua orang menyambut pesta pembukaan pameran. Saori pergi duluan disebabkan dia salah satu tamu penting, sedangkan kami berdua menyusul dari belakang sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang mencurigakan. Seluruh sudut bangunan yang aku lewati, orang-orang sangat antusias dengan pawai yang ditampilkan dengan khiasan-khiasan klasik yang terdapat pada setiap sudut. Sungguh ramai lebih dari jumlah orang yang kemarin berkunjung, untungnya masih ada sedikit jarak untuk lewat dari kepadatan tersebut. Hal yang aku bisa lihat adalah kegembiraan orang-orang salah satunya anak-anak. Diantaranya mereka berjalan sambil ditemani oleh orang tuanya yang berhasil mengingatkan masa kecilku bersama Ayah. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

Keramaian mulai kembali muncul di Kuil Parthenon. Orang-orang kebanyakan mengambil foto bersama replika Patung Athena sebagai latar. Di dalam kuil tempat Peta Troya dan Ramuan yang tempo hari dijelaskan Winston terjaga sangat ketat. Meskipun belum ada tanda-tanda Ares hendak melaksanakan rencana yang terbilang dengan makna ganda tersebut, beberapa polisi mengenakan jaket anti peluru berjaga mengawasi sekitar dengan mata yang setajam pisau itu. Semuanya jadi lebih ketat dari rencana awal yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Winston kepada kami. Di sudut lainnya, diantara para pedagang yang berjualan dekat reruntuhan ada sebuah pos diperuntukkan untuk memeriksa para tamu bersangkutan terlebih surat-surat penting bagi para pejabat eselon pemerintah. Belum ada hal yang terlihat aneh untuk sekarang.

Hutang Yunani merupakan hutang terbesar di Uni Eropa sehingga sangat menyulitkan Yunani saat nanti. Saori bilang padaku, acara ini menjadi peluang bagi investor untuk membantu pemerintah Yunani dalam bisnis internasional. Terlebih aku rasa masih banyak alasan lainnya mengapa hanya kedua barang itu yang menjadi daya tarik utama pameran.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu, acara ini baru saja mau dimulai," Saori berbisik kepadaku.

" _Ladies and gentlemen_ , selamat datang di pameran terbesar Barang Antik tahun ini! Kuil Parthenon Athena menjadi saksi penampilan kedua barang melegenda seluruh Yunani!" Pembawa acara memberikan aba-aba untuk membuka tirai kedua barang tersebut dibarengi dengan suara tepuk tangan hadirin.

"Lihatlah dari sudut kiri para saudara ada sebuah peta buatan anak buah Paris yakni Peta legendaris Troya selama pecahnya perang Yunani dan Troya! Konon katanya peta ini bisa membawa para pada suatu Euporia bagai surga para dewa. "

"Dari Sudut kanan terlihat Botol Ramuan _Afxithike Chryso_ , ramuan _Chryso_ bukanlah peninggalan kuno karena ini merupakan penemuan seseorang yang dirahasiakan namanya sebagai hadiah hari kemerdekaan Yunani beberapa tahun lalu. Terlihat seperti hadiah para dewa kepada para manusia yang berada pada jalan yang disinari cahaya untuk menemukan takdirnya begitu kata pengirim rahasia ramuan tersebut kepada negara."

Ketika orang-orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berjas hitam mendatangi Tuan Winston yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari tempat kami duduk. Dia terlihat sedang berbisik untuk memberi suatu informasi mengejutkan yang membuat pemandu wisata pemerintah tersebut seperti terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Apa Anda bilang? Ada yang menembak sepuluh penjaga lain!" Teriaknya tekejut sambil berusaha meredam suara agar tak didengar para pemerintah terutama perdana menteri yang hadir, "Apa Pak Menteri tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak tuan."

"Bagaimana dengan replikanya?"

Replika? Aku berpikir sejenak tentang replika yang dimaksud oleh pria bermata coklat itu. Firasatku memberi tahu sesuatu tentang replika ini merupakan sesuatu hal yang tidak beres di acara ini, aku juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka bahwa kedua benda yang di depanku juga replika yang mereka buat. Sesuai tebakanku, Tuan Winston meninggalkan tempat duduk selagi acara berjalan dan pergi entah kemana. Hal yang lebih merepotkan terjadi kepada kami sekarang dari jarak sekitar tiga puluh yard jauhnya, aku melihat seseorang berjubah hitam terlihat bersiap membidik senapan laras panjang untuk menembak kami berdua. Aku dan Saori cepat-cepat berpindah tempat dan membuat tumbukan dari senjataku sehingga pelurunya bisa meleset pada kursi empuk yang kami duduki, Dia juga tadi mengincar orang-orang seperti perdana menteri pariwisata dan perwakilan badan budaya dunia barusan namun juga berhasil kutangkis. Aku memperhatikan seluruh tamu yang ada di sekitar sini, anehnya tak ada satupun yang menyadari jikalau mereka sedang dalam bahaya seperti kami. Aku kembali melihat orang berjubah tadi juga ikut menghilang setelah penembakan dadakan barusan.

"Saori, apakah kau terkena tembakan orang tadi barusan?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau ikuti pria yang bernama Winston itu. Aku berpikir kalau ada maksud sesuatu yang disembunyikan kepada kita saat beliau hilang bersamaan dengan orang berjubah tadi."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Shion mulai menyidik.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari salah satu temanku yang beranggota M16 bahwa disekitar ditemukan seorang pria yang mirip dengan ketua pelaksana pameran dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

Sementara Nona Kido kembali ke penginaan, kami berdua mencari tahu kemana pria yang diduga Tuan Winston palsu tersebut pergi. Cukup beberapa menit lamanya kami bisa melacak tempat keberadaan pria tua itu yang berada di sekitar lorong berjalan ke arah ruangan gelap yang sepi tak berpengunjung, serta tak ada siapapun pengawal yang menemaninya. Kami semakin curiga kalau dia adalah orang yang ingin aku temui sadari tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang bernama Ares. Dia menghidupkan sebagian lampu ruangan lalu meniadakan sistem keamanan dengan sebuah kode yang diucapkan dengan pelan, lalu kami berdua bersembunyi dari balik pilar ketika dia membuka sebuah lemari besi berisikan kedua benda antik yang sedang dipamerkan di Aula saat ini.

"Siapa kau dan untuk apa disini?" Aku bertanya dengan nada tajam sambil memegang Pistol _S &W 19_ yang kuambil dari dalam gaunku dan Shion juga mengarahkan Pistol _Walther P88_ miliknya kepada pria tersebut, pria itupun berbalik badan dan mengangkat tangannya dengan sukarela.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Nona Albafica," ujarnya membuka topeng silikon miliknya. Terlihat wajah pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan dengan wajah yang agak sedikit persis dengan Winston hanya saja kulitnya lebih muda dan agak putih.

"Mungkinkah... Kau-"belum selesai Shion berkata, pria itu pun membuka jati dirinya, "Argus Winston, aku adalah anaknya."

"Tapi untuk apa kau menyamar sebagai ayahmu sendiri?" Aku agak heran dengan perlakuan orang ini yang auranya mencermikan ketenangan.

"Tuan Winston lebih tepatnya Ayahku sendiri menghilang sejak tadi pagi dan kamarnya dipenuhi bau menyengat. Aku berpikir ini ulah orang misterius bernama Ares yang mengirimkan pesan ancaman kepada Ayahku tepat tiga hari sebelumnya. Jadi kupikir untuk membuat duplikat dua barang antik tersebut untuk memancingnya keluar, tak lupa aku bekerja sama dengan badan intelijen dan keamanan eropa untuk tidak membiarkannya kabur," jelas Argus.

"Lalu soal penembakan pada kami barusan?" Tanya Shion dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"A-apa?! Kau bilang penembakkan? Aku tidak tahu soal itu," jawabnya dengan jujur, "Lupakan soal benda antik, kita harus mencari dimana dia berada," lanjutnya bergegas mencari Ares.

"Aaah!"

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang wanita berteriak ketakutan dengan suara gemuruh dari luar. Kami bertiga pun segera menemuinya yang ternyata rupa wajahnya sekitar berumur tiga puluh lebih. Dia tampak ketakutan setengah mati ketika aku bertanya tentang peristiwa yang terjadi barusan dengan hati-hati, dia memberi petunjuk bahwa ada pria berambut hitam mengenakan jubah dan topeng biru tua muncul dari reruntuhan pilar bangunan dengan aura yang mencekam, lalu berlari ke suatu tempat. Wanita tersebut lagi-lagi berteriak ketika pria yang diceritakannya tadi kembali terlihat membawa sebuah karung hitam kecil berlari secepat angin menghindari kami. Dalam waktu yang dia menghabisi seluruh penjaga menggunakan peluru berjenis tumpul ketika mereka menghalangi jalannya.

Kami langsung cepat-cepat mengejar pria berambut hitam tersebut, dialah pasti Ares yang sebenarnya. Beberapa peluru yang kuisi racun kulesatkan kepadanya bersamaan ketika kolegaku ikut menembak. Perlu waktu yang terbilang tidak terlalu singkat untuk kami berhasil membuat lecetan pada tangan kiri Ares, sehingga bisa menghentikan kepiawaiannya menghindar dan beberapa kali membuat tumbukan peluru kami bertiga. Ketika darahnya mengucur keluar tanpa henti, Pria berjubah hitam tersebut melihatku sepintas lalu membuat lecetan pada wajahku dengan pelurunya yang sengaja dibuat meleset ke sudut suatu tempat. Setelah itu, dia yang berusaha melarikan diri dikepung oleh para penjaga dari pos berusaha menutupi seluruh tempat. Tapi sayang dia menghilang dari hadapan kami dalam sekejap bagaikan hantu seperti rumornya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah orang-orang bersenja dari Kepolisian Yunani yang segera menyelidiki insiden dadakan tersebut. Beberapa korban tembakan misterius termasuk penjaga dikabarkan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit, petunjuk-petunjuk mulai segera dicari kembali, penginapan Tuan Winston dan beberapa tempat kejadian diberi garis polisi. Pemerintah yang mengetahui peristiwa tersebut meminta para saksi tutup mulut untuk beberapa saat ini sehingga tidak membuat masyarakat resah dikarenakan acara masih tetap berjalan. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Tuan Argus mengantar kami berdua agar Shion melakukan pertolongan pertamaku yang sedang terluka terutama pada wajah dan bagian sikutku.

"Ck... Sial!"

"Bagaimana dengan kedua benda itu?" lanjutku.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya bersama kepolisian bahwa semuanya aman, kedua benda antik yang asli maupun duplikat tak tersentuh sama sekali," kata Argus.

"Ini aneh..." Kolegaku keheranan sambil mengusap dagunya, "Mengapa Ares tidak mencuri apapun padahal tadi dia membawa suatu benda?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kolegaku membuatku berpendapat bahwa, "Kita terkecoh oleh permainannya..."

"Terkecoh?" Kolegaku menatapku dengan terheran-heran.

"Yang sebenarnya dia lakukan hanyalah refleksi belaka untuk mengecohku dan Saori soal isi surat ancaman kemarin bukan benda-benda itu," kataku merasa kesal kepada Ares yang berani bermain nyawa atas permainan 'Terror' yang dibuatnya ini.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Glosarium :**

Mobil Coupe : mobil yang pada umumnya berciri khas dengan dua pintu dan kebanyakan mesinnya automatic.

Walther P88 : Senjata semi automatik buatan Jerman Barat abad 20.

S&W 19 : Senjata semi automatik yang penah dipakai dibeberapa intelijen negara dan buatan Amerika Serikat.

Anoreksia Nevrosa : Sebuah penyakit gangguan makan yang ditandai dengan penolakan untuk mempertahankan berat badan dan takut berat badan naik akibat pencitraan diri yang menyimpang. Biasanya diderita oleh para wanita. (Hikmah buat para Reader: Jangan pernah diet berlebih kalau ga mau ngerasain kurus yang super dewa ini)

 **Like And Review Ya!**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran**


	5. Ontsnappen Uit De Diepe Hel

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter V by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime, Adventure, Drama, Hurt Comfort, etc.**

Hi semua~ Kembali dengan author yang keren ini! Maaf nunggu lama setelah menyelesaikan berbagai masalah kepanitiaan dan lain sebagainya akhirnya Author bisa melanjutkan fic! Oke mari kita mulai saja!

 **Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author

 **Warning :**

-Albafica disini cewek Assasins.

-Saga yang disini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang).

-Ini semi AU.

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader.

- **Rate : T (13 or older)**

 **Summary :** Hari terakhir di negeri para dewa membuat Albafica menemukan beberapa petunjuk baru soal insiden yang berkaitan dengan Ares. Di kala waktu setelah insiden, Milo sangat marah setelah mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang kondisi lemah pasiennya saat ia melihat kejadian tak manusiawi yang dilakukan Saga.

 **Chapter V : Ontsnappen Uit De Diepe Hel**

Tepat pukul enam sore setelah insiden Akropolis, pria bertopeng biru dengan jubah hitam menyusuri jalan pintu gerbang teater tua yang tak lain ialah Saga. Dia berjalan bersama luka bekas tembakan yang masih menetes. Sesampai di aula panggung, ia membuka topeng dan penutup jubah kepala miliknya, lalu menghadap kepada siluet pria di dekat panggung.

"Apa kau berhasil menjalankan rencana?"

"Tentu saja, aku mendapatkan Peta Troya asli dengan menukarkan duplikat yang kalian beri semalam," kata Saga tersenyum bangga memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari jubahnya, "Tak lupa aku juga agak sedikit mengganggu Keluarga Winston."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Albafica? Kau menerornya?"

"Ya, dia wanita yang menarik sebagai Bloody Rose Queen," Saga menjawab dengan sedikit penekanan, "Dia cepat menyadari kalau nyawanya bersama Puteri Kido dalam bahaya."

"Sial jika penampilan wanita itu tidak mirip dengan Aphrodite, aku pasti sudah menembak jantungnya tadi," Saga sedikit mengepal tangannya yang darahnya masih mengalir.

Di waktu yang sama Milo membuka pintu balkon kamar gadis berpakaian putih pendek untuk melihat keramaian kota dari jauh. Awalnya Milo berencana membawa Aphrodite pergi merasakan meriahnya festival, tapi sayangnya rencana itu gagal terlaksana akibat kondisi Aphrodite yang tidak begitu kelihatan sehat sejak waktu ia pingsan dadakan kemarin.

"Dite, lihat banyak orang tersenyum malam ini!" seru Milo tersenyum lembut menunjuk kumpulan orang-orang yang terlihat sangat jauh, Gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Lihat-lihat sekarang ada kembang api, dari dulu kau suka sesi ini bukan?" tebak Milo menunjuk kembang api yang muncul di langit malam sambil berusaha menghibur, Aphrodite tersenyum tipis untuk si dokter muda. Sekarang ia malah tak tega melihat tatapan Aphrodite menutupi kondisinya yang begitu lemah.

 **Flashback...**

Milo mengingat kilasan kenangan yang sudah lama sekali, layaknya album berdebu di dalam lemari. Saat itu langit yang begitu gelap tapi cerah dengan bintang-bintang yang menemani bulan sabit, laut Aegea memantulkan sinar bulan. Si gadis berambut biru pastel masih riang dan sehat, Aphrodite kecil berlari kencang menarik tangan anak remaja seumurannya ke balkon untuk melihat festival kembang api. Anak laki-laki itu hanya memasang muka cemberut.

"Milo! Nanti kita telat!" seru Aphrodite gembira.

"Dite, aku mau menonton TV .. Kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Milo cemberut.

"Kamu harus melihat ini! Nanti menyesal loh!" kata Aphrodite mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal.. " dia memalingkan wajah dari Aphrodite, pandangan Milo berubah menjadi kagum ketika suara petasan kembang api membuatnya melihat keindahan berbagai macam warna cahaya di langit malam, "Wah!"

"Keren bukan?! Hari ini adalah hari Eleusinia, semua harapan dan rasa syukurmu bisa kamu utarakan di hari ini."

"Tapi hari Eleusinia kan hari untuk para petani, kamu mau menyuruhku jadi petani?" Milo bergurau, Aphrodite hanya tertawa , "Aku tidak bilang ya, lagi pula apa harapanmu?"

"Harapanku? Hmm... Mungkin... Suatu hari nanti aku akan jadi dokter yang bisa membagi semua Apel pada anak-anak di penjuru Yunani supaya nanti tubuh mereka sehat!" Milo tersenyum senang mengungkapkan idenya.

"Sebentar, kau mau menjadi dokter sekaligus petani Apel?" tanya Aphrodite polos membuat lelaki remaja disebelahnya agak shock, "Bukan.. Bukan begitu maksudku, Di!"

"Aa bilang saja kau mau, aku tau kamu sangat suka Apel!" goda Aphrodite, Milo pun tetap bersih keras, "Tidak, maksudku.." Milo terdiam waktu ekspresi gadis di sebelahnya memperlihatkan senyuman tulus.

"Baiklah jika aku panen Apel, aku akan menghadiahkan satu lusinnya untukmu sahabatku..." kata Milo menghela nafas panjang.

"Waah, terima kasih kawan!" seru Aphrodite senang.

 **End Flashback**

Nostalgia ini membuat Pria Muda itu terjebak dalam kebahagian semu masa lalu. Dia dulu selalu berharap menjadi dokter untuk menolong orang-orang, tapi tak pernah berharap kalau Aphrodite akan menjadi pasiennya. Kenyataan pahit ini benar-benar tak bisa diterima oleh Milo sampai sekarang, jujur ia ingin bilang sangat sesak di dada melihat sahabatnya sakit parah begini.

"Milo... Milo... " panggil Aphrodite menarik-narik kaos pendek pria disampingnya.

Dia pun menoleh, "Ada yang perlu kubantu Dite?"

"Kemana Saga pergi?" Milo terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut biru pastel karena tak tau kemana pria tersebut pergi sejak kemarin sore.

"Saga... Mungkin dia... Dia sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak, dia kan orang sibuk," Ia menjawab dengan keragu-raguan.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar dari bawah balkon, terlihat mobil sedan antik berwarna abu terparkir di halaman. Itu pasti Saga gumam Milo melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih yang turun dari mobil. Tidak lama waktunya, pria itu sudah masuk ke kamar Aphrodite tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Saat itu pula ia menjadi sorot perhatian kedua orang yang masih berada di balkon.

Milo merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan yang tidak dipahami olehnya tentang penampilan Saga kali ini. Kenapa pria kemeja putih itu terlihat sangat berantakan? Apa yang terjadi? Bajunya lusuh, compang camping, dan kotor seperti habis terkena angin topan. Rambutnya tidak tertata rapih, raut wajah Saga memberitahu Dokter Milo bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi saat matanya menatap Aphrodite dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Aku pulang Aphrodite.. " Dalam beberapa detik ia langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, Aphrodite hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Sekarang aku ada disini.. " bisiknya pelan.

Milo menoleh kepada Aphrodite yang sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh pria berambut biru tua itu, gadis itu agak sedikit gemetar dan sorot mata tidak fokus dengan arah pupil kesana kemari. Ada apa dengan Aphrodite? Dokter itu dibuat bingung dengan ekspresi spontannya. Saat sang dokter hendak bertanya padanya, dia malah...

"Aphrodite,"katanya menggenggam tangan Aphrodite bersama lumuran darah segar. Secara spontan gadis itu malah tersungkur ke lantai dan berteriak ketakutan ,"Tidak... Jangan sakiti aku lagi!"

"Dite!" Milo terbelalak kaget memegangi tubuh Aphrodite yang sekarang benar-benar gemetar ketakutan, ia tidak bisa mengedalikan dirinya apalagi ia melihat darah mengalir dari tangan Saga.

"Kumohon to-tolong aku.." Ia memeluk Milo, Dokter muda mendapatkan bekas darah pada tangan gadis yang ia peluk.

"Darah? Tapi darimana?" batinnya melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar Aphrodite, tetesan-tetesan darah merujuk pada tangan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Mata Dokter anestesi itu terbelalak sempurna dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aphrodite, kau tunggu disini selama aku melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada Saga di lantai bawah, Saga ayo ikut aku!" perintah Milo.

 **Albafica POV**

 _(Malam Hari Akropolis Athena, Yunani)_

Pukul setengah delapan malam, aku sedang diobati Shion di ruang kesehatan darurat. Luka lecetan bekas tembakan itu memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi masalah yang sebenarnya terletak pada isi peluru. Kenapa dan apa dari isi peluru tersebut? Kau tidak akan percaya jika kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, isi peluru dengan serbuk _Titanium_ yang jika bereaksi dengan zat lain akan meledak.

Aku pernah mendengar sebuah kutipan, dibalik kegemerlapan pesta disitu terdapat banyak bayangan gelap yang menemani. Maksudku disini suksesnya pameran terbesar di negeri para filsuf ini menyimpan sejuta bukti kriminalitas salah satunya pencurian dan penembakkan, aku sangat beruntung saat itu bisa selamat atas melesetnya tembakkan Ares.

Pria itu benar-benar berniat melenyapkanku dan tahu jika hari ini aku menghadiri pameran. Kehadiran Saori di pameran yang diberitakan oleh beberapa majalah mungkin memancing orang-orang organisasi misterius itu untuk membunuhnya secara spontan, aku masih ingat sasaran senapan orang berjubah hitam mengarah pada kepala Saori. Ia bahkan menembak dengan 40 meter dari atap. Sungguh cerdik bukan?

"Beberapa waktu ini sepertinya kau terlalu banyak luka sana sini, apa tidak akan jadi masalah?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak, aku pernah mengalami pendarahan banyak bahkan lebih dari ini," kataku.

"Alba, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal soal insiden tadi," ujar Shion agak sedikit ragu.

"Jika dipikir-pikir benar juga katamu Shion, aku masih penasaran kalau-Shion ayo kita pergi ke ruangan tempat kita bertemu Argus!"

"Hey!"

"Pokoknya ikut saja aku!" aku menarik tangan Shion, kenapa tadi aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan soal insiden tadi?

Tak ada angin tak ada badai ada sesuatu terlintas dalam benak pikiranku, mungkin ini bisa berhubungan jika aku berpikir jernih sesuai logika. Kami berdua kembali ke ruangan tempat Argus berada dan brankas besi itu sedang diperiksa olehnya sedari tadi.

"Ah, Nona Alba apakah kau-"

"Bisa kami memeriksa kedua benda itu sekarang?"pintaku cepat-cepat menyidik Peta Troya.

"Te-tentu," jawabnya merasa bingung.

"Shion bantu aku periksa _Chryso_ ," kataku memberikan botol ramuan tersebut pada Shion.

Peta Troya yang ku ambil tadi aku sama dengan duplikat yang sengaja kupinjam dari penjaga aula pameran. Ada suatu perbedaan yang sedikit terlihat setelah ku perhatikan dari keseluruhan Peta Troya asli. Setidaknya aku ingat benar ciri khas dari secarik kertas gulungan kuno tersebut walau hanya sebentar. Kami juga melihat di dekat brankas terdapat serpihan kaca yang sepertinya baru saja pecah beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Shion... Kau menemukannya?" tanyaku dan Dokter muda itu mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan mata serius, "Argus, apakah ada orang yang tau bahwa kau menyimpan dua benda ini di brankas selama pameran?"

"Tidak Nona Albafica, hanya aku yang tau termasuk kata sandinya," kata Argus.

"Coba kau lihat ini, mungkin matamu lebih jeli daripada aku," kataku melemparkan gulungan itu kepada Argus.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?!" teriaknya dengan nada sedikit menyesal, "Permukaan kertas gulungan yang ini agak lebih halus dan tidak terlalu kusam oleh debu tanah, sudah jelas ini palsu."

"Soal Botol _Chryso_ , para analismu telah memeriksa isinya?" tanya Shion.

"Kalau yang itu... Barusan aku dapat kabar beberapa mili berkurang dari jumlah semula," jawab Argus

"Persepsiku mengatakan ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi penjaga sambil mengikutimu untuk tahu brankas benda antik ini berada. Setelah tau nomor brankas maka ia menyelinap saat kau pergi dan menukar langsung dengan duplikat Peta Troya," jelas Shion.

"Karena waktu yang sangat sebentar ia hanya mengambil beberapa tetes sampel dengan pipet tetes yang ia bawa, tidakkah kau menyadari kalau ada serpihan kaca? Saat yang sama dia menyadari bahwa kau akan kembali lagi untuk memeriksa brankasmu jadi ia cepat -cepat sampai pipet tetesnya pecah lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyembunyikan serpihan itu agar tidak ketahuan," lanjutku.

"Darimana kalian tahu ada serpihan?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Serpihan itu tepat di dekat brankasmu!" aku mengambil serpihan tersebut, "Mungkin beberapa serpihan ini akan berguna untukmu dan kepolisian."

"Kali ini aku bisa melihat kinerja Dokter Forensik profesional bersama mitranya tepat oleh kedua mataku. Terima kasih atas bantuan analisis hebat kalian berdua, bisakah membantuku dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini?"tawarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini apalagi kami sedang dijadikan sasaran. Tapi kami berdua tak sungkan jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan kami," ujar Dokter Forensik tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Dokter, kita harus kembali sekarang juga. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan. Selamat tinggal Argus. Aku harap ayahmu cepat sadar dari komanya. Jika kau berurusan dengan Ares atau yang berhubungan dengannya beritahu aku,"kataku bersama Shion berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 **End Albafica POV**

Pria berambut biru bergelar dokter anestesi ini melangkah pelan di koridor lantai dua sekitaran jam sebelas malam. Awalnya ia ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien perempuan yang kamarnya ada di deretan terdepan dari empat pintu dimana dokter ini berada. Lalu ia melihat seseorang berambut biru tua yang tersenyum aneh masuk ke dalam situ dengan jalan yang mengendap-ngendap.

Saat pria berambut biru tua masuk, suasana kamar wanita muda itu pada mulanya hening-hening saja. Hanya terdengar suara serangga malam yang berteriak di tengah malam dan angin malam yang berhembus menuju lautan tenang. Sungguh entah bagaimana ceritanya dokter itu mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari sang gadis.

Erangan-erangan itu semakin keras dan semakin terdengar sampai membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pria itu mendengar sejumlah pukulan keras saat mendengar suara tersebut, ia semakin penasaran atas apa yang terjadi dengan melangkah sepelan-pelan mungkin. Kali ini dokter mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dia melakukannya untuk membongkar rahasia yang disembunyikan pria berambut biru tua itu selama ini.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukannya sekarang?" batin Dokter Anestesi tersebut penasaran.

"Kumohon Saga... Kembalikan... " gadis itu meronta-ronta saat pria itu memegang boneka _teddy bear_ miliknya.

"Kembalikan boneka ini? Tidak mau! Kecuali kau mau melayaniku malam ini," Pria itu tersenyum licik tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu si gadis, Aphrodite hanya menggelengkan kepala bertanda bahwa dia tak mau melakukannya.

"Jawab aku cantik, atau aku saja yang mulai?" tawarnya lagi mulai membuka kancing pakaian namun ditahan oleh tangan gadis.

"Hentikan... " air mata itu membasahi wajah si gadis.

"Jika kau mau menghentikan ini, sudah kubilang cepat layani aku sekarang!" seru pria tersebut mendorong ke ujung tempat tidur lalu memukul keras si gadis sehingga membuat sang dokter yang mengintip dari pintu itu kaget.

"Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa dia membuat Aphrodite tambah kesakitan!" batin Dokter berniat membuka pintu kamar tersebut, secara spontan ia malah membatalkan niatnya ketika Pria di dekat gadis itu menerima sebuah telepon dari ponsel.

"Aphrodite, cepat layani aku!" perintahnya meremas pakaian si gadis, wajah cantik gadis malang itu dihujani oleh air matanya. Dalam waktu yang sama ponsel pria itu pun berdering sehingga ia harus mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang..." Ia mematikan panggilan ponselnya.

"Ja-jangan... " kata gadis berambut biru itu tak berdaya dengan suara lemah.

"Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau melapor kepada Milo. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan menyiksamu lebih dari ini, mengerti?" ancam pria itu berwajah bengis, gadis itu hanya ketakutan sambil mengangguk pelan yang dibalas dengan tatapan menakutkan si pria.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Saga melompat dari balkon kamar Aphrodite. Rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam legam sempurna, dia hanya tersenyum puas setelah melakukan hal tak pantas kepada Aphrodite yang sedang sekarat di sudut ranjangnya. Pria Yunani itu tak memiliki empati sama sekali kepada orang lain. Tubuh pria itu sekarang dikendalikan oleh jiwa yang lain dan tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya.

Milo yang tak kuat dengan kondisi Aphrodite langsung membuka lebar pintu kamar yang berukuran besar tersebut. Ia melihat gadis itu menangis terisak-isak sambil memegang Boneka Teddy Bear. Penampilannya sungguh sangat berantakan, darah dengan benjolan berwarna biru di kedua tangan juga luka pada daerah lehernya sangat terlihat dari pandangan lumayan jauh. Milo pun mendekati gadis lemah tersebut.

"Dite… " panggil Milo merasa kasihan.

"Kumohon… Kembalikan bonekaku," pinta Aphrodite masih merasa trauma.

"Jangan takut Dite, dia sudah pergi…" ujar Milo berusaha menguatkan hati Aphrodite sambil mengusap air matanya, "Tanpa kau melapor kepadaku, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang.." Aphrodite menatap dokter yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu sudah banyak yang berubah sejak aku melanjutkan sekolah kedokteran di Jerman, salah satunya sifat buruk Saga sekarang," geram Milo merasa sedih memeluk Aphrodite.

"Itu bukan Saga, Saga sangat baik kepadaku…" sangkal Aphrodite tersenyum tipis melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Dite. Jika Saga baik kepadamu, lalu kenapa dia memperlakukan kamu secara kasar? Dia itu benar-benar manusia atau dia jelmaan setan terkutuk? Apa dia tidak merasa kasihan dengan kondisimu sekarang? Oh tuhan bagaimana ceritanya seorang gadis lemah sepertimu bisa tahan sedangkan aku sebagai dokter baru tahu fakta pahit ini sekarang?!" Milo bergargumen.

"Milo, kumohon jangan membenci Saga… Akulah yang membebani dia," jawab Aphrodite.

"Tidak Dite, kau tidak salah. Ini sudah kelewatan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan pasienku tersiksa lagi!"

"Dokter Milo… " Aphrodite memeluk Dokter Anestesi tersebut sambil berbisik, "Kamu pernah bilang kan kalau kebahagiaan akan datang jika kita kuat menjalani hidup bukan? Sampai sekarang aku masih percaya dengan itu."

"Maafkan aku Aphrodite. Tapi sebagai doktermu yang juga merupakan temanmu ini, aku harus menyelematkanmu dari Saga sekarang. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari sini. Dengan begitu, perkembangan kesehatanmu berpeluang lebih baik daripada Surga yang ternyata Neraka ini," kata Milo dengan tegas.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Aphrodite dengan suara serak.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya walaupun kita harus berkeliling dunia, besok pagi kita akan pergi dari sini," ujar Milo.

 **Albafica Pov**

 _(08.00 di Bandar Udara Athena, Yunani)_

Pagi-pagi kami bergegas untuk segera menaiki pesawat pribadi milik Yayasan Kido. Suhu yang relatif hangat dam sedikit angin bertiup. Walaupun masih pagi, dengan suasana yang sedikit ramai maskapai penerbangan yang _Take off_ dan _Landed_ , setidaknya hari ini cukup aman daripada yang kemarin.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik setiap orang yang aku lihat takut-takut jika aku diincar lagi. Mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa tak luput dari penglihatanku, untuk saat ini memang belum ketemu. Entah kenapa setelah aku perhatikan realitanya bukan aku yang memperhatikan orang-orang, tapi malah orang yang memperhatikan aku.

"Nona Albafica, kau gunakan sihir apa sampai orang-orang memujimu sana sini?" sindir lelaki yang disebelahku siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion.

"Kau iri ya tak ada yang memperhatikanmu?" aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Kakak itu cocok ya sama dokter yang disebelahnya!" seru seorang anak tujuh belas tahunan menunjukku.

"Pasti mereka berdua pasangan suami istri!" puji seorang teman yang disebelahnya, kali ini aku benar-benar tersentak.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak memperhatikan kita, istriku," ejek Shion memanas-manasiku.

"Cepat kita susul Saori sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat.." sangkalku menarik tangan Shion.

Selamat tinggal Yunani, aku harap bisa kembali melihat para Dewa Dewi di sini sekali lagi termasuk membongkar membuat konspirasi ini..

 **To be continue**

 **Glosarium :**

Titanium : Sejenis atom unsur, jika bersinggungan dengan atom lain akan menyebabkan suatu ledakan.

Take off : Lepas landas.

Landed : Pesawat mendarat .

Hari Eleusinia : Hari rasa syukur dan doa panen kepada Dewi Demeter.

 _ **Like and review ya~**_


	6. Konspirasi Jalan Menuju Harta Budha

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter VI by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime,Adventure,Drama,Hurt Comfort,etc**

Hi semua~ Kembali lagi dengan author yang keren ini, hehe. Aku hampir menderita akibat ngerjain pelajaran jurusan ampe lupa DL sama acara ketemuan sana sini di Duta. Astaga soal Matematikanya susah banget :'), ah lupakan Matematika sekarang yuk kita lihat chapter sekarang!

 **Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author

 **Warning :**

-Albafica disini cewek Assasins

-Saga yang disini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang)

-Ini semi AU

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader

- **Rate : T (13 or older)**

 **Summary :** Setelah tiba di Mumbai, Albafica dan Shion menemukan sosok Pemuda berpakaian biksu yang baru saja ditembak saat berjalan di pantai. Pemuda itu bernama Shaka, orang yang mencuri Patung Emas Budha dari sekte sesat bernama Afxithike chryso yang dipimpin oleh Fudo. Fudo tiba-tiba ingin mempersunting Albafica saat pertama kali melihatnya, kenapa Shaka mencuri patung Budha? Apa alasan Fudo mempersunting Albafica?

 **Chapter VI : Konspirasi Jalan Menuju Harta Budha**

Di Padang Bunga Mawar yang luas, seorang gadis belasan tahun berlari dengan senyuman bahagia. Rambut panjang biru pastel terurai melompat-lompat seiring irama gerak tubuh mungilnya. Tangan mungilnya memegang sekuntum Bunga Mawar Merah yang ia ambil dari lelaki yang sedang mengejar dia dari belakang. Gelak tawanya memenuhi keheningan Padang Mawar di Kaki Bukit tersebut.

Gadis itu tertawa riang bersama anak laki-laki yang sedang mengejarnya. Ia merasa tak ada beban apapun, hatinya bebas bagai burung yang sedang terbang. Ketika dia hendak berlari lebih kencang lagi, sekuntum Bunga Mawar itu jatuh ke rerumputan yang hijau. Gadis itu sesegera mungkin mengambil Mawar Merah itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada anak laki-laki dari belakang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Bunganya... " Gadis itu menoleh kepada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sekarang aku bisa menangkapmu.. " kata Saga dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Akan tetapi Kak Saga tidak bisa mendapatkan bunga ini," balas gadis itu tersenyum sambil melepas tangan Saga lalu mengambil Mawar Merah yang tersungkur di rumput.

"Tidak, aku mendapatkan keduanya sekarang, menyerahlah Nona Aphrodite," sangkal Saga memeluk erat si gadis.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah Kak Saga," Aphrodite mengecup pipi laki-laki itu dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Hei berhenti merayuku dengan wajah manis begitu, aku berbohong kepada Paman supaya kau bisa pergi ke taman ini," celoteh Saga menyenderkan badan Aphrodite tepat di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kak Saga, lihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah di wajahmu! Kau pakai pewarna pipi punya Bibi ya?!" sorak Aphrodite bergembira.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Kau ini benar-benar.. " Saga malu tak bisa berkata apapun jika gadis itu berkomentar polos tentang wajahnya yang merah.

"Kak Saga... Kak Saga... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Aphrodite menarik-narik kemeja Saga, Iapun bertanya dengan rasa penasaran, "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa aku akan segera mati? Dokter pernah bilang begitu dengan seseorang saat di rumah sakit," gadis itu menanyakan dengan wajah tanpa dosa sehingga anak laki-laki disebelahnya agak sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan konyol tersebut.

"Semua makhluk hidup pasti akan mati termasuk aku, tidak cuma kau saja! Kita tak pernah tau kapan Dewi Keres atau Dewa Thanatos atau siapapun malaikat maut yang akan menjemput kita," jelas Saga panjang lebar.

"Maka gunakan waktu berhargamu untuk yang berguna... Aphrodite merunduk!" seru Saga langsung merunduk dan melindungi gadis tersebut saat suara keras tembakan melesat, "Aggh!"

"Kak Saga.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aphrodite terkejut melihat Saga kesakitan, Kelopak Mawar Putih yang berterbangan di sekitar Padang Bunga berubah menjadi Kelopak Mawar Hitam legam mengerikan. Bola mata biru gadis itu membulat sempurna.

"A-Aphrodite... Cepat lari dan temui Paman!" sorak Saga kesakitan memegangi pinggangnya yang mengalirkan darah segar keluar.

"Tapi... Kak Saga..." gadis itu berusaha menolong akan tetapi anak remaja laki-laki itu malah menghempaskan tangannya karena was-was, "Jangan pikirkan aku, cepat pergi sebelum dia datang!"

"Tapi..."

"Cepat pergi Aphrodite!" sorak Saga kesakitan berusaha mendorong gadis itu jauh-jauh, pupil mata birunya semakin membesar saat suara tembakan kembali melesat ke bagian punggungnya.

"Kak Saga! Kak Saga!" gadis itu semakin panik, darah yang mengaliri tubuh Saga mengotori tangan mungilnya, dia merasa ngeri dan takut.

"Hehehe... " Seorang pria berambut hitam melangkah mendekati gadis biru pastel itu dengan senyuman mengerikan. Dia terkejut dan segera menjauhi pria yang berperawakan seperti Saga ini.

"Aaah!"

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Pagi-pagi buta diiringi suara hujan turun rintik-rintik menemani gadis berambut biru pastel yang bergelombang. Raut wajah tidurnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia teramat nyaman saat ini, ia terus dibayang-bayangi rasa takut akan perlakuan kasar Saga semalam. Keringat dingin membasahi lehernya juga disertai wajah pucat membuat Milo yang duduk disebelah ranjangnya merasa cemas, dia takut dikhawatirkan akan ada penyakit lain yang menghampiri gadis itu.

"To-tolong... Tolong aku... " igau si gadis dengan suara gemetar.

"Dite, bangun.." kata Milo membangunkan Aphrodite yang ketakutan disertai isak tangis, usaha pria itu pun membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu bangun dengan mata sangat sembab dan langsung memeluk Milo.

"Milo.. Kumohon lindungi aku.." bisik Aphrodite menangis dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Dite, tidak ada siapapun yang akan menyakitimu disini. Jangan takut," ujar Milo cemas menatap kedua mata biru yang gelap milik Aphrodite.

"Sekarang segeralah bersiap untuk pergi, habis sarapan kita akan meninggalkan neraka ini jauh-jauh," kata Milo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku penasaran, kemana perginya pria itu? Apa dia tak pernah merasa bersalah seberapa traumanya Aphrodite gara-gara kemarin malam?" batin Milo tak tahan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah besar yang ia sebut "Neraka".

 _ **~Dos Hafelty Roses ~**_

Sementara di pulau terpencil dekat Samudera Hindia, seorang pria rambut pirang panjang mengenakan pakaian biksu sedang bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar istana. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap karena seluruh penjaga bersorban dengan senjata menjaga ketat pintu besar di dekat sana. Dia menunggu hampir lima belas menit agar bisa ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu besar tersebut.

Bel berbunyi sudah saatnya para penjaga untuk istirahat makan siang. Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi pria tersebut masuk ketika mereka semua pergi meninggalkan pintu besar. Saking tidak sabaran, dia membuat kendi kecil di dekatnya terjatuh, sehingga salah satu penjaga menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sekitar situ. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi lehernya saat si penjaga mulai mendekati pilar tempat dia bersembunyi.

Detak jantung pria itu semakin berdetak kencang ketika penjaga itu siap menodong senjatanya ke arah pilar. Keringatnya bercucuran, suhu di sekitar tempatnya mulai terasa panas. Semakin mendekat... Semakin mendekat.. Apakah ia cuma bisa sampai disini?

"Ayo ke ruang makan!" sorak rekan kerjanya.

"Oke, aku akan kesana.." jawabnya pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tadi itu hampir saja," batin pria pirang menghela nafas.

Mata biru cerahnya menengok kesana-kemari lalu memasuki pintu besar dengan mengendap-ngendap. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan harta yang berkilauan, ia melihat dengan teliti untuk mencari barangnya tersebut. Ketemu! Tepat diujung sana terdapat Patung Budha emas setinggi 30 cm yang disimpan rapih ada di depan sana, lelaki itupun segera mengambil patung tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Baru beberapa detik ia hendak membawanya keluar, suara sirine berbunyi. Karena panik, ia cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut sambil membawa Patung Budha. Dia berlari ke arah taman istana yang berada dekat dengan tepi laut semibar dikejar-kejar oleh sekumpulan orang yang menembakinya.

Saat dia sibuk mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berdiri tak berkutik sama sekali. Posisinya tepat dekat dengan jurang yang dibawahnya adalah lautan ganas, kini ia benar-benar dikepung oleh semua penjaga bersorban. Ia tidak tau lagi ingin lari kemana, sangat tidak mungkin ia loncat dari jurang yang sangat curam setinggi 50 meter dengan ombak laut pasang. Jika ia ingin lari, dia harus melewati para penjaga tersebut.

"Cepat, serahkan Patung Budha itu kepada kami. Jika nyawamu ingin selamat."

"Tidak, ini adalah harta kuil kami!"

"O baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu," Penjaga tersebut mengarahkan senapan dalam posisi menembak, ia tarik pelatuknya.

"Tembak!" semua penjaga menembakkan peluru ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai dia terlempar jatuh ke dasar laut lepas.

 **Albafica Pov**

Wanita berambut ungu itu sengaja mampir ke Kota Mumbai untuk sebuah urusan penting. Dia menyuruh kami berdua mengunjungi resortnya sekitaran jam tiga sore. Resort tersebut dekat dengan pesisir pantai dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam, tak lupa juga model Bangunan Modernisme Eropa yang menambah aura kemegahan bangunan tersebut. Kami langsung menyimpan semua barang di kamar dan pergi berjalan ke pesisir pantai.

Kami berdua berjalan santai mengitari pantai. Aku mengenakan _Dress Skirt_ merah marun terbuat dari katun dengan topi pantai pada umumnya, kalau Shion mengenakan kaos biru kasual. Sambil berjalan, aku bisa merasakan suara ombak yang memecah lautan dengan suara kicauan burung laut. Tak terasa kalau topi yang aku kenakan terbawa oleh angin laut, saat aku ingin mengambilnya Shion sudah menggapai topi itu. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan terima kasihku padanya, dia sangat baik hari ini.

"Lain kali hati-hati," katanya membalas senyumanku.

"Ya, terima kasih.." jawabku melanjutkan berjalan kaki disampingnya.

"Hey Alba," panggil Shion.

"Apa?" sahutku menoleh kepada Shion.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bikini saja? Supaya lebih cantik gitu.." celoteh Shion dengan wajah sok tanpa dosa sehingga membuatku sedikit marah, pria ini benar-benar... Kutarik kata-kataku tadi.

"Dasar mesum! Dari dulu kamu tahu kan kalau aku pakaiannya tidak pernah terlalu terbuka apalagi soal pakaian renang.. _Geez_!" kataku memukul sikut Shion dengan keras.

"Alba, kita kan sedang di pantai. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran?" tawar Shion membuatku terkekeh sambil ia menahan rasa sakit.

"Tadi Bikini sekarang kejar-kejaran! Kau mau menyuruhku bersandawara seperti film _Kuch Kuch Kotahei_? Aku tidak akan melakukannya.." jawabku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bercanda.. Ayo minum Air Kelapa Muda!" ajak Shion

"Air Kelapa Muda?"

"Iya, kita sudah lama tidak meminumnya bersama bukan?" kata Shion, akupun mengangguk pelan.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Tidak jauh dari jalan yang kami tempuh, ada sebuah toko kecil yang menjual minuman Kelapa Muda. Dokter Forensik tersebut membelikan dua gelas, lalu duduk di kursi yang mengarah mengarah matahari terbenam dengan santainya.

Sungguh beruntungnya diriku saat ini. Bukan karena aku bisa jalan bersama pria berstatus dokter ini, tapi karena ada yang membelikanku minuman di saat aku sedang haus dengan cuma-cuma. Ada gunanya juga kalau aku menggunakan kecantikanku untuk ini, eh sebentar berarti aku senang kalau aku jadi wanita _hedonisme_?

"Bagaimana sepertinya kau senang sekali?" tanya Shion terhibur melihatku tertawa sendiri.

"Hehe, ya bisa dibilang begitu," kataku puas.

"Aku teringat dulu kita sering minum bersama Paman Rugonis semasa liburan musim panas," gumam Shion senang.

"Dulu Papa sering membelikan kita dan meminumnya bersama-sama," kataku ikut tersenyum dan menatap laut yang disinari matahari terbenam.

"Seandainya Paman ada disini pasti lebih enak."

"Shion!" seruku kaget melihat seorang pemuda berbadan kurus sekitar umur 20-an berpakaian seperti biksu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pesisir pantai. Kami berdua segera memeriksa keadaan orang tersebut.

"Aku rasa pria ini habis ditembak oleh sekumpulan orang ke zona tak mematikan, pelurunya tidak masuk terlalu dalam, suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin , juga detak jantungnya agak melemah" kataku memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, "Shion, ayo kita bawa dia ke resort sekarang!"

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Pemuda inipun kami bawa ke kamarku untuk melakukan pertolongan. Walaupun kami tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit, setidaknya peralatan medis punya si Dokter Dorensik itu cukup lengkap untuk menangani ini. Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin agar kondisinya tidak semakin parah akibat pendarahan pada tubuhnya.

Pertama-tama kami berdua menghilangkan dengan mengangkat tubuh yang terluka lebih tinggi dari jantung, kami membuka pakaian atas agar Shion bisa mencongkel peluru pada tubuhnya. Setelah semua peluru diambil kami hentikan pendarahan dengan kain kasa guna mendorong proses pembekuan darah, dilanjutkan dengan penjagaan saluran nafas agar tetap terbuka.

Untungnya, dia tidak kehabisan darah. Selain itu, tanda-tanda vitalnya mulai membaik setelah kami membaringkan pria tersebut ke tempat tidur.

"Alba, bagaimana ini tempat tidurmu dipakai?" tanya Shion.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa mungkin," kataku santai.

"Seorang wanita tidak boleh satu kamar dengan pria asing, apapun itu alasannya," ujar Shion bijak.

"Dia kan belum sadar, mana mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu padaku. Lagipula jika dia melakukannya, aku akan membunuhnya hidup-hidup," jelasku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur di kamarku malam ini, bagaimana?" tawarnya dengan senyum menyeringai, aku mencium udang di balik batu di sini.

"Di kamarmu? Kau benar." aku merasa senang.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur di kamarmu tanpa tau niatanmu? Justru lebih berbahaya aku tidur di kamarmu daripada tidur di sini. Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan nanti malam akan terjadi sesuatu padaku," kataku curiga sembari menyipitkan mata.

"Baiklah, aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini. Lagipula pemuda ini juga pasienku," sanggahnya.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tak akan tidur malam ini apalagi pemuda itu maupun kau sama-sama tidak bisa dipercaya."

 **~Dos Halfety Rose~**

Dua belas jam berlalu, setelah kami melakukan pertolongan pertama. Pemuda itu menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Aku pun memanggil Shion, lalu kami berdua mendekati pemuda tersebut supaya tahu lebih jelas. Tangannya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, matanya terbuka lebar secara perlahan.

"Di-dimana ini? Apakah aku sudah ada di Surga?" gumamnya bersuara sangat kecil dan melihatku dengan mata sepertinya agak setengah terbuka, dia pun berkata lagi,"Apakah Nona adalah malaikat dari surga yang menjemputku?"

"Tidak, kau masih hidup. Aku juga bukan malaikat.." jelasku agak kikuk karena dipanggil "Malaikat".

"Kau belum mati. Kau sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapat pertolongan pertama lebih awal tanpa perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit," jelas Shion.

Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dengan mata melebar dan mencari sesuatu,"Dimana? Dimana patung itu?"

"Patung?" aku dan Shion saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ya Patung Budha setinggi 30 cm yang berlapiskan emas, dimana patung itu?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Saat kami menemukanmu, kau sama sekali tidak membawa patung," jawab Shion.

"Ck! Aku harus kembali kesana!" pria berambut pirang memaksakan diri beranjak dari tempat tidur walaupun usahanya bangkit sia-sia.

Aku menatapnya khawatir sambil membaringkannya, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, apa pentingnya patung itu? Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Shaka, aku adalah seorang biksu di kuil sekitar sini. Patung Budha itu adalah benda berharga milik kuil dan merupakan pemberian seorang peneliti yang pernah singgah di kuil kami. Patung itu awalnya adalah milik kami sebelum seorang pria bernama Fudo yang mengaku sebagai utusan Budha itu datang kesini."

"Orang-orang percaya akan kekuatannya yang bisa mengendalikan seseorang, meramal masa depan, sampai membuat semua orang bahagia hanya dengan sebuah mantra sihir, tapi dia lebih banyak berjasa untuk membuat para kriminal bertobat atas segala dosanya. Bisa dibilang dia utusan para dewa langit untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

"Lama-lama pria itu semakin memeras harta semua orang yang tinggal disini. Dia juga membawa gadis-gadis di desa untuk melayaninya bahkan ada beberapa dijadikan budak. Dia merampas seluruhnya sebagai bayaran untuk perlindungan. Dia membawa orang-orang ke istana di seberang laut sebagai para pengikutnya dengan nama Sekte _Afxithike Chryso_."

" _Afxithike Chryso_? Aku dengar para penganut di komunitas ini menyumbangkan segalanya yang mereka punya sebagai perlindungan atas segala penyakit," lanjut Shion.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kuil untuk menolong orang-orang tak bersalah sebelum mereka dirampas Fudo," Shaka berkata sambil memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri. Akan sangat sulit bagimu untuk berjalan kaki dengan keadaan seperti ini ke kuil meskipun jaraknya dekat. Jadi, bolehkah kami akan mengantarkanmu sekarang?" tawarku tersenyum tipis memegang pundak biksu muda bernama Shaka.

Atas izin Saori kami bisa menggunakan salah satu mobilnya untuk mengantar Shaka kembali ke kuil. Aku penasaran siapa Fudo dan sektenya tersebut, dengan segala informasi tentang Sihirnya ataupun pengakuan gilanya sebagai titisan dewa. Sekitar beberapa tahun lalu, ayahku pernah bercerita kepada seseorang mengenai sekte itu dan mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk bagiku.

Cukup menempuh waktu seperempat jam kami bisa sampai di Kuil Budha. Bangunannya sangat klasik tapi sedikit modern menjulang tinggi ke atas. Anak-anak yang tadi bermain di sekitar kuil itu mendekati kami bertiga saat Shaka turun dari mobil.

"Shaka!" seru anak laki-laki berumur belasan tahun bersama anak-anak lain tersenyum manis kepada Shaka.

"Shiva, Myu, Io!" sahut Shaka tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau menghilang beberapa hari karena Patung Budha kuil kita direbut sekte sesat itu?" tanya anak perempuan rambut coklat kepada Shaka.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Helen. Hanya sedikit terkena goresan kok," jawabnya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut anak perempuan tersebut.

"Siapa mereka, Shaka?" Mata anak-anak itu sekarang tertuju kepada kami berdua dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Mereka berdua ini yang menolongku saat aku terluka parah. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Biksu Kepala?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, katanya mau bertemu dengan orang penting," jawab Helen.

Kamipun melangkah memasuki ruang tamu melalui pintu kayu sangat besar. Ruang tamu mereka relatif cukup memadai barang-barangnya, tidak terlalu kuno tapi juga tidak terlalu mewah. Patung dan lukisan mengkhiasi dinding-dinding bercat putih itu, aku juga melihat ada sebuah bingkai foto besar yang memperlihatkan Shaka dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ini tehnya," kata Shaka menuangkan teh setiap gelas dari teko bercorak klasik tersebut.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong kalian punya cara yang luar biasa indah untuk menata ruangan ya?" pujiku.

"Oh yang itu, kebetulan yang hobi menata ruangan itu Biksu Kepala jadi seperti inilah ruangan kami," jelas Shaka. Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara rintihan orang tua yang kesakitan dari luar.

"Suara apa itu?" Shion penasaran melihat ke luar jendela.

"Biksu tukang maling, cepat keluar dari kuilmu!" teriak seorang pria dengan suara lantang.

"Dia... " Pemuda pirang tersebut agak sedikit kesal sambil meremas-remas tangannya melihat segerombolan pria dari pintu gerbang.

Kami membantu Shaka berjalan menemui si biang masalah keributan ini. Tepat di hadapan kami, ada seorang pemuda berwajah sedikit kejam dengan pupil mata berwana ungu, berambut hijau toska panjang acak-acakan, dan berkulit coklat terang menyeret seorang pria tua. Pria tua yang dipegangnya mengenakan pakaian biksu dengan penampilan kotor dan lusuh, wajahnya juga terlihat tak berdaya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Fudo?!" gertak Shaka menatap tajam kepada Fudo lalu melirik orang tua yang diseret pemuda berambut toska itu, "Kau... Kau apakan Biksu Kepala kami?"

"Dia tidak mau memberikan persembahan harta kuil ini pada kami, jadi kami menghajarnya karena ia bersikap keras kepala, Ini!" seru Fudo mendorong pria tua renta ke dekapan Shaka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu agak sedikit marah, "Kau berani-beraninya membuat Biksu Kepala yang sudah tua jadi begini! Dimana rasa hormatmu kepada orang tua?!"

"Itu sudah risiko, bukan? Orang yang berani menentangku artinya berusaha menghancurkan sekte Chryso. Dan ini adalah hukuman kalian karena berani mencuri patung itu dariku," kata Fudo tersenyum licik.

"Ini adalah kesalahanku, tapi kenapa kau menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah?" jelas Shaka agak geram dengan kalimat yang penuh penekanan.

"Karena kalian bersalah, kalian harus membayar uang lima kali lipat sebelumnya," ujar Fudo lalu melirikku dengan wajah yang membuatku ingin sekali menjitaknya, "Atau mungkin serahkan wanita bepakaian sari putih bercorak mawar yang ada disebelahmu untuk aku perisitri." Kedua pria yang bersamaku terkejut dengan permintaan tadi.

"Dia sangat cantik bagai dewi, dia akan menjadi koleksiku yang paling terbaik. Ju-juga memiliki aura menggoda," ujar Fudo meringis kesakitan saat aku hampir mematahkan tangannya yang tak tahu malu itu berani menyentuh wajahku, perbuatan ini juga membuat pria rambut hijau terang yang berada di sebelahku agak sedikit jengkel.

"Sebelum kau melihat penampilan seseorang, lihatlah dulu isi hatinya," kataku tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ah aku suka wanita yang berani berbicara sepertimu," tanggapnya.

"Dia orang lain, jangan bawa-bawa wanita itu dalam masalah kami!" kata Shaka dengan tegas.

"Baiklah jika kalian ingin nanti malam kuil ini hangus oleh api merah yang membara," ancamnya.

"Kau... "

"Cepat pilih, wanita ini atau kuil kalian?"

Pemuda bernama Shaka itu benar-benar di tempatkan dalam dua pilihan tersulit. Dia harus memilih menyelamatkan aku atau kuilnya, baginya kedua pilihan ini benar-benar sulit. Aku hanyalah orang luar sedangkan kuil ini adalah harga berharga bagi para biksu di tempat ini. Shaka benar-benar dibuat bingung.

Shion tak sabar ingin menembak pemuda berwajah bengis tersebut tepat di kepalanya sekarang juga. Ia terus menahan tangan yang memegang pistol miliknya dari dalam saku. Aku berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membantu Shaka dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini, otak _lady spy_ ku terus mencari tahu ide apa yang pas agar aku juga bisa menyusup untuk mendapatkan informasi soal Chryso. Sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba muncul di benak pikiranku, akupun mulai membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Aku akan... "

 **End Albafica Pov**

 _Pukul 09.00 Athena, Yunani_

Pria berambut hitam legam entah sudah berapa lama membuka pintu pada setiap ruangan di rumah besar itu. Dia mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah hilang dari kemarin, sesuatu yang hilang ini ialah seorang gadis berambut biru pastel yang ia siksa sejak dua malam yang lalu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia marah, marah sekali karena ini.

Kemana gadis itu pergi? Di padang mawar yang merupakan tempat biasa gadis itu bersamanya tidak ada, di ruang perpustakaan tidak ada, di ruang makan tidak ada, di ruang tengah pun juga tidak ada, lalu dimana dia? Saga baru ingat dia belum memeriksa kamarnya, dia pun tersenyum menyeringai.

 _Di kamar Aphrodite_

"Aphrodite... Aphrodite... Dimana kau berada?" Saga tersenyum menyeringai berjalan pelan mencari si gadis, "Aku membutuhkanmu." Saga membuka gundukan dibalik selimut dengan penuh nafsu namun saat dibuka tidak ada apapun.

"Kurang ajar, kemana gadis itu?!" tanyanya menggeram dengan penuh amarah. Dia mengingat sebuah nama pria lain yang selalu bersama gadis berambut biru pastel selain dirinya.

"Sial, Dokter Milo. Aku tidak menyadarinya kalau dia membawa kabur gadis itu, aku tidak akan terima," katanya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Maukah kau berhenti?"

"Siapa?" dia melirik ke seluruh sudut kamar tersebut akan tetapi tak ada siapun.

"Hentikan usahamu membuat Aphrodite menderita. Pilihan Milo tepat untuk menjauhinya dari tekananmu."

"Apa? Oke, aku akan membiarkan dia pergi dari rumah untuk saat ini. Tapi aku tidak akan terus gunakan tanganku dari sekarang! Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengambil kembali gadis itu! Dengan kata lain, aku serius sekarang."

"Milos Island... Ah pasti dia membawanya ke tempat itu!" serunya tersenyum, "Aku akan mengambilmu kembali, hahaha."

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

 _Milos Island, Yunani_

Pertengahan hari dimana matahari tepat diatas kepala, Dokter Scorpius mengajak gadis bermata biru makan ke sebuah cafe yang menjajali _Dessert_ sebagai hidangan utama. Mata biru dokter muda memperhatikan Aphrodite yang sedari tadi hanya memain-mainkan sendok eskrim miliknya, gadis itu seperti tidak bernafsu makan sehingga membuat si dokter makin cemas akan kesehatannya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Milo bertanya.

"Hah? Iya aku sedang sedang memakannya kok," jawab Aphrodite tersenyum tipis lalu memakan eskrimnya.

"Habiskan makananmu, untung saja pasienku sudah tidak ada yang berkunjung jadi aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini. Oh pelayan!" panggil Milo. Pelayan memakai pakaian kemeja coklat itu menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan dua piring dari nampannya, "Ini _Apple fritter_ nya, Tuan."

" _Apple Fritter_ , Desert yang kita makan selama kita berlibur ke sini. Sangat nikmat bukan?" tanya Milo tersenyum tipis menjadi diam saat Aphrodite memasang wajah sedih, "Kenapa malah sedih?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat kita selalu makan bersama Saga waktu itu. Ini pasti enak!" seru Aphrodite makan dengan lahap, sang dokter pun terhibur.

"Oh Dokter!" panggil seorang wanita berumur 30-an dengan pakaian modis kepada Milo.

"Ya ada apa Nyonya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar Milo.

"Anda harus secepat mungkin pergi dari sini!" bisiknya dengan suara was-was.

"Memang ada apa Nyonya? Kenapa Anda menyuruh kami berdua pergi dari cafe Anda?" Milo sangat heran.

"Saya mendapat kabar dari orang-orang, ada sekelompok pria mencari Anda mengenakan senjata. Sebaiknya Anda pergi, saya khawatir akan terjadi peristiwa yang sangat buruk dengan Anda," jelas wanita tersebut membuat Milo terkejut.

"Bagaimana ini... Aku tidak kepikiran ada orang mengincar nyawa kami?" batin dokter muda tersebut berpikir.

"Aphrodite, kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Milo menggandeng tangan Aphrodite keluar dari cafe.

"Ada apa Milo?" Aphrodite kebingungan.

"Pegang erat-erat, ada orang yang mengejar kita dari belakang," jawab Milo memasangkan helm pada Aphrodite.

Milo menghidupkan mesin _motor sport_ miliknya. Motor itu berjalan melaju kencang untuk menghindar dari mobil sedan yang mengikutinya di belakang, gadis berambut biru pastel itu hanya memegang erat jaket dokter tersebut. Seorang pria yang ada di dalam mobil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pistol miliknya.

 **To be continue...**

Rhadamantys : "Muka gituan utusan dewa? Ngimpi kali! Muka kayak Yami Marik tetangga sebelah mah patut diragukan keasliannya!" (Curiga)

Fudo : "Eh sorry, gue emang keturunan dewa ya? Dewanya kalau ga salah Fudo Myo!" (Ngotot)

Baian : "Hah? Apa? Kamu Fudo Yusei?!" (Terkejut sambil ada efek-efek petir menggelegar)

Fudo : "Bukan hei! Itu mah cowok yang punya Stardust Dragon sama pembuat D-Wheel merah!

Shion dan Kiki : "Hah? Stardust Revolution?"

Fudo : "Arrgh, udahlah gue pusing nih! Cin buru kasih glosariumnya!" (Pusing tujuh keliling)

Author Cindy : "Iya!"

 **Glosarium :**

Motor Sport : Biasanya anak alay menyebut motor ini adalah Motor Ninja, motor ini bertubuh besar tapi ramping dengan bahan bakar berkisar ratusan CC. (Ingat bukan motor milik ninja!)

Dessert : Sajian yang memang biasanya disajikan pada akhir penyajian atau makan penutup.

Apple Fritters : adonan cair yang dibuat dengan bahan dasar tepung terigu, susu, dan telur. Biasanya adonan ini digunakan sebagai bahan celupan dari buah-buahan yang digoreng.

Hedonisme : Pemborosan, terlalu bermewah-mewahan, bahasa gaulnya matre.

Dress Skirt : Gaun Pantai tapi bahannya agak sejuk dan sedikit tipis.

 **Seputar Fic**

 **Virgo Fudo di sini ngikutin personality Yami Marik sama Kakek pervert di episode 1 Woman Who Called Fujiko Mine. Aku nyari-nyari character mana yang pas jadi antagonis pada chapter ini ampe searching dan buka profil karakter cowok satu-satu, eh Omega lumayan tuh Gold Saintnya pada sangar beberapa nah yang kepilih dari rekomendasi adalah si Fudo, mukanya pas banget kayak Yami Marik kalau marah. Istana Fudo disini settingnya hampir sama kayak istana episode 1 WWCF, Jodha Akbar (Insyafkan gue dari sinetron India, astaga!), dan istana arab kebanyakan. Tapi yang jelas sistem istananya sama kayak istana buatan. Kalau resort Saori mirip Resort di Catalania, Spanyol kebanyakan, ya lebih mantep lihat episode 1 Legend Of The Blue Sea tempat Min Ho nginep. Pakaian Biksu yang Shaka kenain itu putih pas SOG, biar kerasa siraman rohaninya. Motor yang dipake Milo itu mirip banget sama motornya Tendou Soujilah kira-kira tapi ga sama mereknya. Maunya aku sih Albafica pake bikini, hahaha.. tapi dosa deng, yang ada malah keenakan Shion kalau gitu mah udah tau Albaficanya ga hobi pake pakaian renang gitu. Ada beberapa scene yang diambil dari cerita Saint Seiya Ori, contohnya ya pas Saga versi jahat mau keluar kamar Aphrodite, nah ini scene yang aku ambil pas Saga mau nyusul Shun yang berhasil ngalahin dia di Kuil Gemini ampe topeng kesayangannya lepas. Makasih untuk yang ngelike sama cape-cape ngasih tau aku soal penulisan, sangat bermanfaat banget! Kayaknya aku terlalu banyak spoiler deng,hehe, Bye sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya-**

 **Like and Review ya!**

 **Terima Kritik dan Saran!**


	7. Keputusan Tak Terduga

**Dos Halfeti Roses Chapter VII by Serenia Alba**

 **Anime : Saint Seiya**

 **Genre : Crime, Adventure, Drama, Hurt Comfort, etc.**

 **Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya milik Kurumada dan Fic tentu milik author

 **Warning :**

-Setiap summary percapter bakal beda

-Albafica disini cewek Assasins

-Saga yang disini ambivalensi kepribadian ganda sesuai di manga (Misal warna rambut disini biru tiba-tiba jadi hitam bukan abu terang)

-Ini semi AU

-Jika pingsan dan nyesek, Tim Medik siap membantu para Reader

- **Rate : T (13 or older)**

 **Summary** : Situasi semakin menegang, Milo bersama Aphrodite dikejar oleh gerombolan suruhan Ares untuk membawa paksa Aphrodite pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Albafica mulai menjalankan rencana untuk mendapatkan informasi keterkaitan ramuan Afxithike Chryso dan juga sekte yang dipimpin Fudo. Albafica membuat keputusan yang membuat Shion tidak setuju sehingga sikap Shion menjadi aneh kepadanya hari ini. Keputusan seperti apakah itu?

 **Chapter VII : Keputusan Tak Terduga.**

 _Siang, Milos Island, Yunani_

Motor yang membawa kedua orang itu berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka berdua diikuti oleh segerombolan orang misterius entah apa alasannya, Milo melihat dari kaca spion motornya bahwa ada salah satu diantara mereka hendak bersiap-siap menembak dari sebuah senapan bertipe _HK G36_. Dia menaikkan kecepatan motor menjadi kecepatan maksimal, melaju sangat cepat sehingga yang ia bonceng memegang pakaiannya semakin erat.

Senapan-senapan itu menembakkan peluru kepada mereka berdua tanpa jeda. Mereka terus menghindar dan menghindar dari peluru-peluru yang dilumuri cairan aneh itu. Jantung dokter muda berdetak kencang karena panik, dia juga merasakan tangan gemetar Aphrodite memegang jaketnya karena takut. Dokter muda tak membawa senjata apapun yang dapat ia pakai untuk menyerang balik.

Jika tak ada perlawanan sama sekali mereka akan terus dikejar atau bisa jadi terbunuh. Di sela-sela kepanikannya, salah satu di antara mereka berteriak kepada Milo untuk berhenti. Mobil itupun menambah kecepatan untuk menyusul mereka.

"Sial pelurunya habis!" keluh salah satu orang misterius tersebut.

"Dokter..." bisik gadis itu pelan.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku akan mencari jalan lain," kata Milo. "Ini kesempatan kami saat peluru mereka habis," batinnya melihat mobil sedan yang mengikuti mereka dari kaca spion.

Meskipun begitu panik, dia tetap fokus mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri. Matanya yang berfokus pada satu jalan lebar dengan pemandangan pertokoan tersebut, dia terus mencari-cari jalan tembusan, akhirnya diapun menemukan jalan kecil juga sempit yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh pejalan kaki. Milo segera berbelok ke jalan itu dan memasuki gang.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

.

.

Mobil sedan misterius pun berhenti sehingga mereka turun dari mobil. Mereka melihat jalan yang dilalui oleh Dokter bersama si gadis, tapi sayang keberadaan mereka berdua hilang dalam sekejap saat memasuki gang tersebut. Tiba-tiba ponsel diantara mereka berbunyi, si pemilik ponsel pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, Tuan Ares ?"

"Gadis itu sudah kau dapatkan ?" tanya Ares dari telepon.

"Dia bersama Dokternya berhasil melarikan diri,"

"Tidak masalah, pokoknya kalian kejar gadis itu sampai dapat," ujar Ares.

"Baik.." jawabnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa Tuan Ares sangat tertarik kepada gadis itu," keluhnya kesal.

"Kau tidak tau? Gadis itu bagaikan harta termahal bagi Beliau," kata temannya yang agak kurus.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

.

.

 _Athena, Yunani_

Pria rambut hitam berkemeja putih dengan rompi hitam sedang duduk di kursi kantornya. Dia kali ini mengepalkan tangan untuk menghancurkan bingkai foto yang berada di atas mejanya, foto seorang gadis kecil bergaun putih panjang tanpa lengan bersama dirinya sambil memegang buket mawar merah.

"Sial, benar-benar! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriaknya marah, hal itu terlihat dari pupil mata merah membara miliknya.

Pria itu langsung mengambil foto tersebut untuk dihancurkan. Akan tetapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghentikan aktivitasnya ini.

"Jangan… Jangan sekali-kali kau hancurkan benda itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja mengangguku?!" seru Ares marah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan apapun!"

"Aku mengerti, kau tetap sayang kepada Aphrodite meskipun dalam wujud foto. Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Tuan CEO!" Ares tersenyum mengejek, "Ya, silakan kau nikmati foto gadis mawar cantikmu, haha."

"Aphrodite…"

Pria itu langsung memeluk fotonya dengan lembut. Dia merasakan semuanya, semua perasaanya. Dia menunduk sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan tersenyum, rambutnya kembali menjadi biru tua.

 _Milos Island, Yunani_

Milo melihat kembali dari kaca spion motornya. Tak ada satupun mobil sedan yang mengikuti mereka, sekarang kondisi mereka berdua aman. Roda yang berputar cepat tersebut itu lama-lama terdiam oleh hentakan rem si pengendara, diapun menatap gadis bermata biru dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apa kau terluka? Apa kau terkena cairan hitam aneh itu?" Milo berkata dengan wajah khawatir, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Saga…" gumam Aphrodite termenung.

"Ada apa, Dite?" Milo bertanya.

"Tidak, aku merasa Saga memanggilku…" Aphrodite menjawab.

"Kau hanya lelah, sebaiknya kita harus pulang sebelum orang-orang itu mengejar kita lagi," ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

 **Albafica Pov**

Pria berambut hijau toska tersenyum licik sembari menunggu jawaban Shaka. Orang-orang kuil terlihat menegang karena ini, Shion menatap kepada Fudo dengan tatapan tajam saat pria itu mencoba mengedipkan matanya kepadaku, sedangkan aku tersenyum menyeringai untuk mulai menjalankan rencanaku.

Shaka memang berhasil dibuat kepalang bingung olehnya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku akan ikut serta dalam rencana gilaku meski persentase risiko akan selamat sangatlah sedikit. Aku pun menjawab pertanyaan pria tak tau malu tersebut.

"Aku akan… Aku akan menerima lamaranmu, " kataku dengan jelas, semua orang terkaget-kaget menatapku termasuk Shion dan Shaka.

" Apa maksudmu Alba?!" Shion menatap heran kepadaku.

"Pertanyaan itu buatku, Albafica. Kau tidak perlu.." Shaka berkata.

"Tidak, Shaka. Aku akan terima lamarannya," kataku.

"Nona benar-benar menerimanya?" tanya Fudo tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin menerimanya, Tuan Fudo. Akan tetapi ada syarat yang mesti kau penuhi," jawabku membalasnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Apakah itu Nona?" Fudo penasaran.

"Setelah kau menikah denganku, kembalikan harta kuil ini."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menikah tepat besok siang di Istanaku," ujar Fudo.

"Wah kau cukup berani untuk cepat-cepat menentukan tanggal pernikahanya!" pujiku.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menikah, jadi berdandanlah yang cantik," katanya dengan nada menggoda, dia bersama rombonganya pergi meninggalkan kuil.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

.

.

Setelah rombongan Fudo meninggalkan kuil, semua orang masih menatap kepadaku. Aku rasa mereka masih meragukan kata-kataku, khususnya untuk Dokter yang merupakan partnerku. Dia paling kelihatan tidak menyukai keputusanku.

"Albafica, apa kau sangat yakin dengan hal ini?" Shaka mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Aku yakin, lagipula kuilmu jauh lebih berharga. Selain itu, kalian akan mendapatkan benda berharga kalian kembali," jelasku.

"Maafkan aku, Albafica. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terlibat dengan si kepala sekte sesat itu," kata Shaka menunduk, aku pun menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, Shaka."

"Shaka, sepertinya kami harus kembali resort. Kami permisi dulu," kata Shion menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Kita kan tidak ada-" aku mencoba memberi tahu Shion.

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang ikut aku! Kita perlu bicara empat mata!" serunya makin erat menarik tanganku.

Shion membawaku masuk ke mobil. Dia terlihat seperti menahan sebuah amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak bagai bom atom. Dia menyetir mobil dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi emosi, hampir saja dia menewaskan seekor anak kucing dan majikannya. Giliran aku memintanya berganti posisi menyetir, dia hanya bilang "Hn.".

Aku bertanya kenapa dengan cara menyetirnya tadi, dia cuma bilang "Tidak apa-apa". Jawabannya yang satu ini sangat tidak biasa, entah kenapa aku benci jawaban dia yang satu ini. Kalimat "Tidak apa-apa" dari mulutnya itu mirip jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh seorang wanita jika sedang mengalami suatu hal. Maknanya bukan arti dari kalimat tersebut tapi bermakna banyak, tidak mewakili isi hatinya, apalagi pikirannya.

Aku diam seribu bahasa saat menatapnya, dia pun juga sama. Dia ini kenapa? Kadang menatapku, kadang juga berpura-pura fokus mengemudi. Pria ini... Lama-lama aku jadi ingin menggantikannya menyetir akibat terlalu ugal-ugalan, aku sangat lelah karena ini.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

.

Tingkah anehnya ini tetap tak berubah meskipun sudah sampai di resort. Dia menarik tanganku bahkan lebih tepatnya menyeretku ke dalam kamar yang sangat luas itu. Kami berdua duduk di kursi kayu dekat balkon dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Sunyi... Sangat sunyi seperti tak ada orang. Cuma ada suara angin laut yang menemani kami berdua, tak ada obrolan atau perbincangan sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku sudah jenuh dengan situasi menoton begini, jadi akulah yang memulainya.

"Shion, kau mau kita saling bertatap sama lain sampai petang sore? Waktu lima belas menitku terbuang karena ini," kataku mulai beranjak untuk pergi.

Dia menjawab, "Kau boleh pergi setelah pembicaraan ini selesai."

"Baik, apa maumu Dokter Shion?" tanyaku memasang wajah jengkel saat beranjak duduk kembali di kursiku.

"Tetap duduk manis di situ, jadi kenapa kau mau menerimanya?" Shion melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau kesali tentang itu?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Sebab aku menolak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau menolak lamaranku saat di Macau, belum lagi kau pernah melarikan diri dari Belanda saat aku ingin bicara soal pernikahan denganmu waktu itu. Sekarang hanya dalam sekejap mata, kau menerima lamaran pernikahan dari seorang pemimpin sekte sesat?! Pria itu bahkan hampir meremehkanmu sebagai seorang wanita, menghardik orang tua, bahkan dia merampas harta orang lain."

"Karena kau, aku sampai berniat melacak keberadaanmu," dia menjelaskan dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah padaku, aku hanya melongo.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Aku berusaha menahan amarahku yang terpusat pada kepalan tanganku. Meskipun aku sudah mengalah, dia tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaanku.

"Tidak, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah Shion," desahku, akupun berdehem, "Kau ingin mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Ada berbagai macam alasan kenapa aku menerimanya. Salah satunya aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita, kau tahu itu?"

"Dan aku tau kau tidak suka karena cemburu bukan?" aku mencoba menggodanya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu," Dia mencoba berpura-pura untuk tidak menatapku.

"Manis sekali alibimu, Dokter. Harapan dari Kotak Pandora sangat terlihat dari lumpuk hatimu," kataku beranjak bangkit dari kursiku, lalu berjalan mendekati Shion.

"Shion, Apa-apaan ini!? Lepaskan!" teriakku panik saat Shion menarik tanganku dan membuat tubuhku berhasil ia rangkul.

"Biarkan aku membuka kebenaran hatimu, Nona Albafica," bisiknya menatapku tersenyum lembut, wajahnya semakin dekat denganku.

"Oh, benarkah itu?" Aku tertawa.

"Jangan suka bertingkah seolah kau tidak tau,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kataku mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Shion yang merangkul tubuhku.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

Awalnya aku memang berhasil lepas darinya, tapi kurasa itu belum sepenuhnya. Pergelanganku berhasil ia gapai, lalu kutarik sehingga aku berada dibelakangnya dan mencoba mematahkan tulang-tulangnya itu. Tak kusangka dia berhasil merangkulku lagi dengan wajahnya yang semakin dekat pada wajahku, akupun berusaha menjewer telinganya itu sehingga sedikit tendengar suara Shion yang mendesah kesakitan.

Itu seperti Tarian _Waltz_ dengan kombinasi perkelahian kami berdua. Tak ada satupun yang mengalah, aku berniat untuk memukulnya saat ia berusaha menghindar. Alhasil semua itu berakhir tepat di atas tempat tidur berukuran 200 x 200 cm tersebut, kedua tanganku yang ditahan olehnya dengan tubuhku yang berbaring di bawah tubuh Shion.

"Menyerahlah, Albafica," kata Shion tersenyum menyeringai menatapku, wajah mulai saling mendekat satu sama lain.

"Menyerah?" bisikku terkejut.

"Jangan khawatir, kau sudah menjadi milikku sebelum dia," bisik Shion.

"Terlalu dini untuk membuatku menyerah, Shion," kataku tersenyum tipis. Aku langsung menendang tepat di tubuhnya sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan meringis kesakitan.

 _Brakk!_

"Sakit? Akan lebih sakit jika kau melakukannya," kataku berempati.

"Kejam sekali, lagi pula kau pertama yang menggodaku!" keluh Shion menatap tajam.

"Oh, aku menggodamu?" aku memasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Benar-benar..." Shion memasang wajah kesal, aku tertawa karena ini. Sebuah suara datang dari ketukan pintu kamar dari luar, seorang pelayan membuka knop pintu.

"Masuk.."

"Nona Albafica, Puteri Saori sedang menunggu Anda di Cafetaria," katanya.

"Bilang padanya, aku akan segera ke sana..." ujarku.

"Baik," jawabnya langsung menutup pintu.

"Nah, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu bukan? Sampai jumpa nanti, Dokter~" kataku melangkah menuju pintu.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

Saat kututup pintu kamarnya, Shion masih menatap tajam kepadaku. Dia benar-benar membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang sikapnya hari ini, memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing sekali melebihi Drama India yang tak sengaja kutonton kemarin. Tanpa disangka-sangka aku cepat sampai di Cafetaria setelah sembari memikirkannya.

"Albafica, silakan duduk," kata Saori ramah.

"Ah iya," kataku saat beranjak duduk dan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatimu rumit?" Saori penasaran.

"Oh ini cuma masalah kecil, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Dengar-dengar katanya ada sebuah sekte sesat di sini, aku juga mendapat kabar ketuanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan magis," kata Saori.

"Sebetulnya, aku baru saja bertemu juga menerima lamarannya tadi."

"Hah? Benarkah itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau akan menikah," mata emerald Saori terbelalak sempurna, aku hanya tersenyum geli padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau terlalu naif. Aku punya rencana kenapa aku melakukannya," jawabku.

"Katakan tentang rencanamu, Albafica," Saori tertarik dengan pembicaraanku.

"Rencanaku memang agak sedikit fatal. Kau masih ingat _Afxithike chryso_ yang ada di pameran saat itu?"

"Ya, ramuan langka itu adalah hadiah pemberian seseorang sebagai hadiah hari kemerdekaan Yunani itu kan?"

"Nama ramuan itu juga dijadikan sebagai sekte. Aku pernah mendengar Ayahku pernah membicarakan sekte itu sebelum dia meninggal. Sempat terpikir olehku, hal ini akan didapatkan sebuah informasi. Jadi aku berpura-pura menerima lamaran pernikahan saat seorang temanku diancam oleh ketua sektenya."

"Pernikahan palsu itu akan terjadi besok tepat siang hari di istana. Aku akan memanfaatkan sesi upacara pernikahan untuk membuat ketuanya dibawah pengaruh racunku, sehingga kita akan tahu rahasia dari sekte tersebut." jelasku.

"Walaupun sedikit fatal, menurutku itu ide yang menarik. Hal apa yang yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" Saori semakin penasaran.

"Nanti aku akan meminta beberapa hal yang harus aku siapkan. Dan jika sampai malam aku tidak kembali, tolong kau panggil polisi untuk mengepung tempat sekte sesat itu dan menangkapnya besok," jawabku.

"Bagaimana soal temanmu? Apa dia tahu soal rencanamu?"

"Tidak, aku kali ini sengaja tidak melibatkannya. Aku akan menyusup ke sana seorang diri," kataku menunduk lalu menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu besok," ujar Saori mengangguk pelan menandakan bahwa dia setuju.

"Terima kasih, Nona."

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mencarimu ke sini," Saori tersenyum saat menengok kepada orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk Cafetaria, Shion. Dia berjalan santai mendekati meja kami sambil menatapku, dia benar-benar aneh hari ini. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Nona Saori, bisakah Anda meminjamkan satu mobil untukku?" tawarnya.

"Memang buat apa Dokter Shion?" tanya Saori.

"Aku dan Albafica akan makan malam di luar ini, jadi bolehkah?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh asal jangan sampai larut malam," Saori tersenyum kepada Shion dan aku. Mataku berkedip cepat sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Alba, ayo ikut aku," kata Shion menarikku dari tempat duduk.

"Semoga kalian menikmati makan malamnya," kata Saori.

Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan Saori. Aku berjalan dengan Shion sambil bergandengan tangan yang erat, yang jelas aku tak bisa lepas seperti lem. Aku berjalan sambil menoleh ke Saori yang tersenyum untuk membantuku, namun rasanya sia-sia aku meminta kepada wanita muda itu.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

Shion menghidupkan sebuah mobil _sport_ setelah dia meminta sebuah kunci mobil kepada penjaga hotel. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu mobil, dia langsung membukakanku pintu lalu masuk ke mobil, entah apa yang merasukinya dia menjadi sangat kalem dan sopan sekali.

Mobil yang dibawanya itu berjalan melewati jalan tol kota dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku hendak protes kepadanya eh dia malah menjawab "Kau tidak perlu panik, karena kau juga suka ngebut saat mengemudi.", padahal aku belum sama sekali berbicara tapi dia sudah tahu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Jadi aku langsung diam lalu menoleh ke arah jendela mobil.

"Hey Nona Albafica, kenapa kau diam saja?" pertanyaannya berhasil membuat lamunanku terganggu.

"Kita akan kemana, Shion?" kataku menopang dagu sembari melihat pemandangan jendela mobil.

" _The Pavilion_ , aku akan mengajakmu ke situ," jawabnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak kembali saja ke Resort? Lagipula makanan di sana sama enaknya kok," sanggahku.

"Ingat, sekarang akulah yang menentukan tempat makan malam kita," katanya jelas dan singkat.

Aku hanya keheranan lalu menoleh kepadanya. Berbicara maupun diam saja juga salah, apapun dimatanya kepadaku adalah salah semua.

 **~Dos Halfeti Roses~**

Langit menguning dan awan-awan putih menjadi kemerahan, aku berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan hotel yang megah. Di depan hotel itu ada pilar-pilar ditemani tanaman hijau berukuran sedang berpot tepat di sebelahnya, bebatuan warna gelap mengkhiasi jalan di depan hotel, aura gemerlap hotel ini sangat terlihat jelas dengan warna kuning keemasan pada dinding. Para pelayan menunjukkan kami arah menuju restoran pilihan Shion yang tepat berada di dalamnya.

Kami pun langsung memasuki hotel tersebut. Aku melihat ornamen kayu bercorak unik pada saat berjalan di koridor, meja yang diatasnya ada sebuah benda berwarna merah dan putih di setiap sudut, tak lupa karpet merah bercorak menuntun kami menuju restoran.

Bahkan di restorannya sendiri sangat terlihat klasik. Ada beberapa pohon palem yang tumbuh besar pada sebuah pot putih, karpet besar berwarna biru yang berada dibawah meja-meja pengunjung, tak lupa dengan ornamen-ornamen kayu di sekitarnya.

"Selera makanmu harus dijaga ya apalagi kau mau menikah!" cibir Shion saat aku hendak memakan _Nasi Biryani_ dan _Chicken Kathi_ , aku cuma menatapnya heran.

"Terima kasih telah peduli denganku Dokter," balasku kembali melanjutkan memotong makananku menggunakan sendok dan garpu.

"Aku dengar daging sangat bagus untukmu apalagi mungkin di sana ada sistem _Mansa_ dan _Mudra_ , kau mungkin akan membuat semua anggota sekte itu suka padamu," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak bisa makan banyak," sangkalku makin mengerutkan dahi menatap Shion.

"Oh ya aku juga pernah dengar dari temanku di Borneo sana, kalau di sana ada sihir yang bisa memikat hati orang lain dengan nama.. Pelet ah ya pelet! Apakah kau sedang terkena pelet?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Hah? Apa?" aku semakin tidak paham padanya.

"Pelayan!" panggil Shion, pelayan pun mendatangi meja kami.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?" tawar si Pelayan membungkukan badannya kepada kami.

"Aku ingin memesan lagi _Pavillion Salad_ dan _Panzanella_ untuk wanita ini," kata Shion.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan saya antarkan," jawabnya pergi mengambil pesanan yang diminta Shion.

"Kau mau membuat perutku kembung, Shion?" kataku sinis.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada yang bilang obat penawar untuk menyembuhkan pelet adalah memberikan sayuran dan makanan sebanyak mungkin. Jadi silakan makan yang banyak, Nona," ujar Shion.

"Berhenti.."

"Apa perlu aku membawamu ke cenayang untuk tahu cara menghilangkan pelet? Kebetulan aku dapat kabar dari temanku ada seorang cenayang di Kota Mumbai?" tawar Shion sekali lagi. Kali ini dia sangat membuatku jengkel.

"Dengar, aku tidak terkena pelet maupun tidak pernah datang kepada cenayang. Dan ketika semasa sekolah ada buku tentang Ramuan Cinta Rosemary Dewi Aphrodite, aku langsung berpikir untuk menyudahi artikel-artikel itu. Bahkan aku tak percaya seorang dokter jenius sepertimu bisa percaya takhayul," celotehku agak sedikit marah dengan nada agak meninggi.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan..." seorang pelayan langsung menaruh pesanan kami dari nampannya lalu pergi, aku pun memulai kembali aktivitas makanku.

"Bagaimana enak, bukan?" tanya Shion tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sungguh sangat lezat! Saking lezatnya aku ingin melemparkan makanan ini ke wajahmu!" pujiku tersenyum mengejek.

 _ **~Dos Halfety Roses~**_

Kami pulang ke resort setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mewah tapi tak berkesan itu, karena baru kali ini aku makan banyak secara terpaksa. Lalu Shion mengajakku ke halaman terbuka dengan pemandangan pantai tepat di belakang resort sehabis ia mengembalikan kunci mobil. Untungnya, cuaca malam ini cukup cerah sehingga kami bisa duduk santai menikmati rembulan di malam hari.

"Shion..." panggilku.

"Hn?" sahut Shion.

"Kalau boleh aku jujur, entah kenapa hari ini kau sangat cerewet sekali dari biasanya dan aku sangat kesal," kataku.

"Tidak, aku bahkan biasa saja hari ini." Sanggahnya.

"Kau lebih cerewet daripada aku, itulah kenapa aku bilang begitu. Tidak cuma itu, kau tidak terlalu fokus dalam beberapa waktu lalu," kataku lagi.

"Dari lumpuk hatiku, aku tak percaya perkataanmu kalau kau menerima lamaran orang asing yang jelas-jelas tak pantas untukmu. Tidak seperti aku yang.. Ah sudahlah!" jelasnya, "Tapi... Apakah semua perkataan itu benar?"

"Ya, aku menerimanya karena ada beberapa alasan yang tak bisa kuberi tahu sekarang. Aku juga tak pernah kena pelet seperti yang kau katakan. Jadi maafkan aku Shion, kumohon jangan halangi aku," kataku menatapnya penuh dan berhasil membuat matanya membulat sempurna sampai dia tak bisa berbicara. Aku berjalan lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih karena kau telah mengajakku makan malam bersama," lanjutku berjalan lagi.

Kali ini Dokter muda itu benar-benar terdiam akibat perkataaku. Aku berjalan ke kamar sembari ingin tertawa karena sepertinya dia sangat percaya dengan sandiwaraku ini, tapi tetap kutahan supaya rencanaku tetap berjalan.

 **End Albafica POV**

Shion terlihat sangat terkejut setelah dia mendengar jawaban Albafica. Mulutnya bungkam saat wanita bersurai rambut biru itu pergi meninggalkannya, dia hanya bisa menatapnya semakin jauh dari penglihatan matanya. Wanita itu seolah-olah membuatnya terjangkit serangan jantung mendadak sesaat.

Tak lama setelahnya seorang gadis bersurai ungu mengenakan gaun kuning datang. Gadis itu duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati teh hitam, lalu membuka obrolan bersama si Dokter yang terlihat diam bagai patung tersebut.

"Bagaimana makan malamnya, Dokter?" Saori bertanya.

"Cukup menyenangkan," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa wajah Anda ditekuk begitu? Ada masalah?" Saori penasaran.

"Saya tidak mengerti, Nona Saori. Teman saya Albafica, sangat membuat saya terkejut atas keputusannya."

"Ceritakan pada saya kalau begitu," ujarnya.

"Ini sangat tak biasa, saya tak percaya kalau dia dilamar pria lain yang sebenarnya adalah ketua sekte sesat. Sialnya, gadis itu malah menerimanya! Padahal pria itu baru saja dia kenal. Ah, apa yang harus saya lakukan Nona Saori?!" serunya terlihat panik. Saori hanya tersenyum canggung, dia tahu pasti Albafica tak berniat memberi tahu tujuan sebenarnya .

"Sepertinya Anda salah paham, Dokter. Dan saya rasa Albafica tidak membiarkan Anda tau soal rencananya besok," jelas Saori menyereput tehnya.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" Shion bertanya.

"Albafica... Berani-beraninya kau menipuku," batin Shion merasa ingin marah saat membayangkan Albafica sedang tertawa kesetanan dengan latar belakang api membara melihatnya berhasil ditipu.

"Dia bilang pernikahan besok itu cuma umpan agar dia bisa mengetahui informasi hubungan sekte itu dengan _Afxithike chryso_ di Yunani. Saya rasa ada benarnya karena benda yang dicuri oleh Ares itu ada keterkaitan organisasi misterius. Jadi saya berniat membantu rencananya."

"Saat saya tanya apakah Anda tau soal rencananya, dia bilang tidak akan melibatkan Anda apalagi rencana ini sangat fatal," jelas Saori.

"Tapi.. Kenapa dia tidak mau memberi tahu saya jika rencananya sangat fatal?" tanya Shion merasa heran.

"Dia sangat khawatir kepada Anda. Seorang wanita akan menyembunyikan perasaannya meskipun dalam kondisi tersulit sekalipun. Dia takut kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi saat saya melihat dia menundukkan kepala," lanjutnya.

"Jadi begitu..." respon Shion yang asalnya ingin marah berubah menjadi mimik sedih.

"Saya lihat kalian tampak dekat satu sama lain. Dokter, bisakah Anda membantunya? Saya merasa tidak enak untuk rencananya ini." tawar Saori tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, aku ini partnernya jadi pasti akan membantunya. Anda bisa memberi tahu saya apa yang dia perlukan," kata Shion ketus.

"Oh ya, Dokter bisa membuat racikan obat?" tanya Saori.

"Iya, saya bisa membuatnya malam ini jika dia memerlukannya," jawab Shion.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok pagi saya akan memanggil Anda untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dia perlukan," ujarnya.

"Oke, terima kasih telah memberi tahu saya, Nona Saori," katanya tersenyum beranjak berdiri lalu pergi dari hadapan wanita bersurai ungu yang terlihat bingung. Shion mengambil langkah lebar menuju kamarnya.

"Lihat saja, Albafica. Aku akan menolongmu sekaligus membuat perhitungan kepadamu karena berhasil menipuku," batinnya tersenyum menyeringai.

 _Pukul 05.00 Milos Island, Yunani_

Seorang pria berambut biru memakai jaket hitam hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia langsung merespon ada seorang gadis berambut biru pastel memanggilnya saat sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis menatapnya yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Ah Aphrodite, kau bangun pagi sekali!" sapa Milo.

"Milo, kau mau kemana?" Aphrodite bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawabnya.

"Tidakkah kau sarapan dulu lalu kita pergi bersama?" tawarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, jika itu maumu. Aku akan mengajakmu habis sarapan," kata Milo langsung duduk di meja makan.

 **To be continue**

Hypnos : "Tuh Dek, biar elu ga jones coba lu ke dukun Hecate siapa tahu aja dia jual pelet!"

Thanatos : "Jahat lu, mentang-mentang malam ini malem minggu malah minta adik lu yang ganteng ini pake pelet." (Tersinggung di pojokkan)

Hecate: "Pelet apaan? Aku mana pernah buat ramuan somplak gituan." (nyengir)

Hades : "Iya Tos, Cuma elu doang yang jones dari jaman mitologi. Entar gue tanyain ke Istri gue kalau dia punya kenalan cewek sama elu, ya doain aja Personil Nimfa 48 mau ame elu."

Eden : "Pelet ? Pelet ikan buat mancing ?" (Wajah tanpa dosa)

Phantasos : "Makasih sama my honey el cid yang ngirimin aku mikropon pas malam minggu pula." (Nunjukin mikropon warna pink yang sedang tren di dumay)

Icelus : "Itu bukan mikrofone, Dek." (Nyengir)

Hypnos : "Berani-beraninya lu ngirimin barang laknat ini ke anak gue, sini lu Cid !" (Bawa Obor Hestia)

El Cid : "Sumpah bukan gue Om yang ngirim, itu tuh pelakunya, pedobear tebar pesona yang di sebelah sana!" (Nunjuk-nunjuk si Aspros yang lagi tebar pesona)

Aspros : "Eh si Om, kebetulan gue ada jadwal meeting sama Chris di Jerman. Bye bye Om!" (Langsung ngibrit pake Another Dimension)

Hypnos : "Eh sini lu!" (Ngejer Aspros pake teleportasi)

Defteros : "Untung Shion yang jadi Pope. Coba kalau si Kakak gue dah ambles tuh kuil Pope gara-gara dia ngebangun kerajaan pedo harem." (Ngelus dada)

Author Cindy : "Bener, ancur dah yang ada Sanctuary."

Haruto : "Kak, pelet entu apaan ya?"

Integra : "Udah Dek, jangan dibahas itu barang gak berfaedah!" (Nyengir)

 **Glosarium**

HK G36 : Singkatan dari Heckler dan Koch G36, merupakan senapan serbu yang dirancang pada tahun 1990 oleh perusahaan senjata Jerman Heckler and Koch. Senapa ini merupakan senapan utama Angkatan Bersenjata Jerman, dan variannya digunakan oleh satuan kepolisian dan militer lainnya.

Borneo : Nama lain kalimantan.

Chicken Kathi : Sejenis jajanan pinggiran jalan dari Kolkata, India. Bentuk aslinya seperti kebab yang berisi sayur-sayuran, potongan daging ayam panggang, dan bumbu rempah-rempah.

Kotak Pandora : Kota ini milik wanita pertama ciptaan para dewa yang bernama Pandora. Sewaktu pernikahan Pandora diperingatkan oleh saudara suaminya jikalau akan ada malapetaka saat ia membukanya. Karena ia sangat penasaran, semua malapetaka menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan menyisakan satu hal yaitu harapan.

Mansa : Makan segala jenis daging sampai sekenyang-kenyangnya.

Mudra : Makan segalama makanan sampai sekenyang-kenyangnya.

Nasi Biryani : Sejenis hidangan berupa nasih yang dimasak dengan rempah-rempah ditambah sayuran, atau daging. Cara memamasaknya, beras digoreng di dalam Minyak samin sebelum di dalam air bersama rempah-rempah hinggah setengah matang.

Pavillion Salad : hidangan sayuran dengan topping.

Panzanella : salad dengan roti kering yang dilembutkan dengan air dan dihidangkan dengan tomat, basil, dan cuka.

Waltz : suatu jenis tarian ruangan dan tarian rakyat dalam ketukan 3/4, dilakukan terutama dalam posisi tertutup. Gerakan dasar utama dari suatu waltz adalah suatu putaran penuh dengan dua tahap dengan tiga langkah pertahap.

 **Seputar Fic**

 **Terima kasih kepada kawan-kawan yang memberi ide soal penolakan Shion, bahkan ada yang sampe true story kata-katanya. Lagian di sini itu reaksi Shion kayaknya keras banget sampai-sampai buat si Albafica pusing. Soal hidangan sama restoran itu aku ampe niat nyari letak dan ciri-ciri makanannya. Yang menggoda iman itu pas cari scene di My Love From the star, Do Min Joon diintrogasi gara-gara Cheon Song Yi ga percaya kalau alien. Nah udahan yak, kita lihat nanti nikahan Fudo di Chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Like and Review ya!**

 **Terima Kritik dan Saran!**


End file.
